Demeter: The Chronicles of The Sixth Warrior
by ReaperofNameless
Summary: Sentient Machines are ancient history. Nothing more than a biblical tale on the planet of Demeter. So what happens when a regular high-school kid recovers the First Warrior's Gauntlet- and loses his arm in the process? This is my first story, so...yeah.
1. Prologue The Old Testament

A/N: disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man or the franchise spawned from him. If I did, I'd likely be rich.

_During the Time of New Gods, the Light created the First Sentient Machine, Rock. The Light saw that it was good, and showed Rock to the other Humans as an example of the soon to be New Race. And They saw that it was good, and demanded a second creation. the Light activated Rock, who took on the form of a young boy. _

_As The Light contemplated on what to create, He saw that Rock became lonely, upset at being the only one of his kind. So The Light created the Second Sentient Machine, who took on the form of a young girl named Roll. Rock was over-joyed and came to love his new companion, and The Light saw that it was good. _

_Then The Light gave them another gift: Purpose. Rock was given the Purpose of Assisting, while Roll was given the purpose of Clean House. They reveled in the joys of having Purpose, and so began to Work. And The Light saw that it was good, and rewarded their work by giving them Emotion and Reasoning._

_While The Light Created more of Rock's kind, his Other, The Darkness, was waiting in the shadows, forming a Plan. The Darkness was jelous of The Light's creations, and their love for Him. So The Darkness stole the New Sentients and used them for his own devices. Rock and Roll had managed to escape this fate. When the Light saw what had happened, He became saddened, for He knew that the Sentient Machines of the New Race would be used by The Darkness to bring harm to the world using the Sentients, and the machinations used to create them._

_So The Light took Rock and Changed him, creating the First Warrior, The Mega. The Mega was then sent on a holy quest to fight and Cleanse the Dark Machines, so that they may benefit Humanity once more. Attempting to destroy The Mega, The Darkness created the Second Warrior, The Proto. The Proto led the Dark Machines against The Mega. The Light gave The Mega aid by creating two companions to aid him in his quest; Rush and Eddie, the Third and Fourth Sentient Machines, who took on the form of a dog and miner._

_The Mega fought many battles and cleansed many Sentients, and led the Cleansed in a Holy Crusade against the Dark Machines, who was led by The Mega's brother, The Proto. Soon The Proto and his Dark Machines were Cleansed of their sins, ending the First War. Humans soon began to live in harmony with the Machines. But soon The Darkness unleashed yet another Dark One into the world; The Mega's darker twin, The Bass._

_Unlike The Darkness, The Third Warrior did not seek total conquest of humans, but rather, the destruction of The Mega, so that he may be proclaimed as the Greatest Machine to walk the Earth. Their constant fighting awakened The Darkness' more foul creations, who fought to free The Darkness and renew his conquest. _

_This eventually sparked the Second War that nearly wiped Humanity to extinction. In order to continue His work, The Light took The Mega away from the war and modified him, putting him into stasis so that the machines could finish the work that The Light started, for The Light was still only human, and He was to die soon._

_The Darkness, also sensing his nearing death, took the remains of The Proto and modified them, also placing him into stasis to await his reanimation. The New Proto was given a new name; Zero. The New Mega was also given a new name as well; X. And then The Light and the Darkness died, and the reign of the Robot Godshad ended._

_So ends the Old Testament of the Archives, written by the last Human to live on Earth before Demeter's colonization._

A/N: I will post a new chapter every day. On each day I will expect at least one review. Sooo...yeah... Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer- I do not own Mega Man or the franchise that spawned it. If I did, I'd likely be rich. Plus, the term Agri-Corps is used in the Star Wars Jedi Apprentice book series (I think). So, I would like to say that I do not own said series, Lucas Arts and authors Dave Wolvertone and Jude Watson does.

Year 1225 A. W. (After Wars) May 25, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere's Harvest Season

I was really pleased with myself. I had just managed to get my motorcycle license from the Motor instructing Association for Youngsters (M. A. Y.) My dad said that if I ever manage to get a license, he'd take me to get the vehicle of my choice. So now I'm looking for a payphone. Speaking of which, why is it illegal to advance our technology beyond home telephones, television, cars, and motorcycles? About the most advanced bit of human technology we have is the Prehistoric Relics, farming equipment that our ancestors brought from Earth to colonize this world, being the only connection to the First Planet that we have, the only evidence that _any _of The Elder's stories are true.

What I wouldn't give for one of those _sell phones _or _cum-pyoo-ters_, or even the cheap mechanical labor created by our ancestors to make life easier. Honestly, why does our government make such a big deal over these old legends? I mean come on. _Self-aware robots? The Light and The Darkness? Robot wars?_ Obviously just some really old history diluted over 3000 years to make this garbage. Nothing to outlaw advanced technology for.

Besides, if our Earth ancestors were as advanced as The Elders say they were- and as the Prehistoric Relics would suggest, then making _sell phones _and _cum-pyoo-ters_ shouldn't be too much to ask. Ah! I spotted one! I made my way to the pay phone and dialed Dad's work number. I waited for it to ring. "Hello?" I heard my dad's voice. "Hey dad," I started, barely containing myself, "Guess who just got his motorcycle license!"

"Wow, that's great!" Dad said. "So that means that you know what vehicle you want to get, right?" I practically shouted it. "Yeah! An MCC Chopper!" It was the best there was, the fastest that one can legally get. "Ok, ok," Dad said, "I can't make any promises, but I'll see what I can do." I nearly jumped for joy. "Great! Thanks Dad!" Then Dad asked, "Is there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

I suddenly remembered. "Yeah," I started, "Ian invited me to something-or-other, and I wanted to know if you cared rather or not if I went tonight at six o'clock." Dad just said, "Sure, just be back by 10:00." I gave another thanks to him and hung up. Then I dialed Ian's house phone. When he picked up and I made sure that it was, in fact, Ian Ryder on the phone, I said, "Hey, Dad says I can come over."

Oddly, Ian said not to come to his house, but to meet him at Memorial Mansion. "Nobody knows what I have planned. Not even you. I just want to make sure that until I tell you, it stays that way." I began to wonder. I asked, "Is this another prank, something illegal, or anything else that can get us in trouble?" He said "No, it's not another prank, I don't _think_ it's illegal, but it could _definitely_ get us in trouble if anybody knows besides the two of us." I then asked, "_Only_ the two of us?" He shouted "YES!!" I responded with "Okay," and I headed home to eat dinner and get ready.

Ian has been my best friend ever since I moved to Apollo City. Mostly because he was the first person in Garfeild High School to ever talk to me. This was mostly because people thought that I was stuck up when I was really shy. I didn't know anyone here, so I didn't talk that much. People took this to mean that just because my dad was the president of the country's leading farming company, the Agri-Corps, I must think I'm better than everybody. This made me somewhat of a misfit.

I suppose that the reason Ian and I became friends so quickly was because that he was a misfit himself. Ian liked to pull pranks. He always manages to make me a part of them. I guess this is so I won't get left out. Incidentally, he always manages to get me in trouble as he does, too. His last prank involved an alien invasion on a mock radio station presented on the intercom. It caused a panic;. When we got caught (as we always do, eventually), the principal and the instructors surprisingly didn't punish us. They just made us swear an oath to never mention the incident, not to ever mention alien invasions again, and reminded us that we were forbidden by The Elder to ever go near Memorial Mansion, and that The Elder's word is law.

I wonder if Ian's plan has anything to do with that...?

I rode the bus to the street where Memorial Mansion is located. I saw Ian waiting for me across the street. I walked up to Ian and asked, "Okay, I'll bite. What are you planning this time?" Ian just gave me a stare. "Remember when the principal made us swear that oath, and reminded us about the Law of Memorial Mansion?" I made a face. "Yeah, why?" He said, "Didn't you think that was weird?" I agreed, that WAS weird. Why didn't they punish us? Why'd they remind us of the MM's Law? and what was with that oath?

"Let me ask you something. Do you know the story of the Memorial Mansion, and why The Elder forbid us to ever set foot inside?" I said, "Yeah, who doesn't? According to The Elder, when X ended the Fourth War by moving the humans to this planet, he put a spell on the landing site, so that it's mechanical tendrils should protect the humans should the Dark Machines ever return, then, when X left Demeter, they built a mansion over it, to remind us of the price humanity had to pay through the expansion of technology, and to commemmorate the day when X gave his artificial life for us. But personally, I think it's just garbled history diluted to thousands of generations of Elders to make up some of this religious garbage."

"Really?" Ian said, looking surprised. "That must mean that you haven't heard the latest rumors." I looked at him funny. "What rumors?" He said, "I've been hearing rumors that the 'spell' that X cast wasn't really a spell, but a spaecial defense system that activates whenever the Dark Machines return. Like the legends the Earth's humans worshipped an omnipotent being called God and that the end of the world would be preceded by four horsemen. Same thing."

"What a stupid rumor. You shouldn't believe everythi you hear, Ian." I was growing impatient. I was getting ready to tell Ian to cut to the chase, when Ian walked across the street. I followed. He looked at the gates. Then he stared back at me and asked, "Do you see anyone coming?" I answered, "No." He rplied "Good. Watch and make sure it stays that way."

He pulled something from his pocket, and focused his attention on the large metal padlok hanging on chains. I said, "Why? Cut to the chase, Ryder. What are you planning?" I heard a soft, metallic _click _and I watched, stunned as the padlock opened and the chains fell. He quietly pushed open the gate, looked back and said, "We're breaking into the Memorial Mansion."

A/N: I realize that this chapter is a short one. I promise to make the next ones longer. Read and Reveiw!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer; I don't own Mega Man

A/N: Disclaimer; I don't own Mega Man. Period. I don't know why I have to put it in EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN' CHAPTER, but it's getting pretty annoying. On with the fic!!

ONWARD!! Or, in the Reader's case, DOWNWARD!!

Year 1225 A. W. (After Wars) May 25, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere's Harvest Season

I just stood there, my mouth agape. I then suddenly remembered how to use my voice. "We're WHAT!?" He started panicking. "_Shh!! Calm down!_" He said in a whisper. I started whispering too. "_Calm down? You want me to calm down?! This isn't just some school rule you're breaking, this is Planetary LAW!! What possible reason do you have to do this?!" _

He looked at me with the straightest face imaginable and stated, "Somehow the invasion prank had something to do with the Mansion, or at least in the Faculty's eyes. They were worried we'd been in there and I want to find out why." I said, "It's probably just some old superstition, isn't it? How does it justify THIS?" I followed him as he walked, against my own better judgment.

"Because that's just it. I don't think it's just superstition. I've got this feeling in my gut, that there's something going on that the adults and The Elder isn't telling us. I want to find out what." Probably sensing my skepticism, he added, "Look at it this way. At least we'll finally find out if the old religious 'myths' are actually true or not, and if so, to what extent. We'll only be in there for a couple of hours, tops." I promise. I also lock the doors and gate behind us, if it'll make you feel better."

I growled, "Fine. But if we get into jail for this, and I get out for good behavior, don't expect me to bail you out." He smiled. "Deal." He began to walk quietly inside the gates. I followed. He put the chains back on, re-locked them, and then slip the lock through the gate to the other side. I was glad that the gate and surrounding walls were overgrown with vegetation. But one concern was still festering in my mind. "If the gates are locked from the outside, then how do we get back out?" He smiled again. "Same way we came back in," he said. "I'll just pick the lock a second time. Don't worry. I've thought this through ever since we were told to swear that oath."

This surprised me. I didn't expect him to be thinking about this all this time. That oath incident happened over a month ago! Another question occurred to me. "Why me?" He gave me a funny look. "What do you mean?" he asked. I shook my head. "I mean, why'd you ask ME to go on this hair-brained scheme for you?" He answered, "Because you're the only one I can trust. Now come on, before we're spotted! We only have until dawn to do this!" I decided not to say anything about needing to be back home by 10:00. I was truly touched by his statement. So he considered me as much of a friend as I did him.

We ran as fast as we could across the courtyard without making too much noise. As Ian began to work on the door's lock, I took a moment to look at the courtyard the we had just run through without a second thought. The courtyard was overgrown with vegetation from nearly three thousand years' worth of age. My mom once told me that when the Mansion was built, caretakers were assigned too keep it looking beautiful. But because The Elder of that age was so afraid of the caretakers attempting to steal the secrets that X had buried their, they included the caretakers in the anti-MM tourist law. Mom also said that this was around the time The Elders had outlawed the advancement of technology, as well.

"Ah! I picked it!" I looked at Ian. It had only been a few seconds. "Really?" That was fast." He said, "Well, the lock's so old that it was practically coming apart anyway. So it wasn't all that hard." Oh. I thought it would last longer. He gave me a flashlight and a two-way radio. "In case we split up," he explained. I nodded and stepped inside.

We walked into what looked like a reception hall. It was very large, the floor made of rotting wood. There was a stair case on one side, and the remains of another one on the other. Both led to a classic bridge with doorways on either side. There was a hole in the ceiling, leading to what looks like an attic. I didn't have to look hard for the source of the hole. On the other side of the room, there were the remains of a chandelier in front of a massive amount of rubble. The only other openings were a door to the left and a cave-in on the right,

Time had really taken its toll on this place.

I looked at Ian. "Well, what do you think?" I asked. He said, "I'll take upstairs, you take the door on the left. I've given you a radio. I'll let you know if I find something. You do likewise." I nodded and waited until he was upstairs before I went through the door. From the looks of what happened to the other staircase, I didn't want the stairs to collapse under him.

I opened the door, and found myself in what looked like an old kitchen. Aww, who am I kidding', EVERYTHING'S old. Only the stove is still standing. As I walk in to take a closer look, I see another door to my right. Seeing as how there's nothing to see, I decided to go through it. The place stank of mildew...

I heard my radio making noise. I took it out of my pocket and said, "Say again?" I heard, "I'm in a dining hall from the looks of it. How are we doin' on your end?" I told him where I was and that I was going to check out the next room. I opened the door. It was heading downstairs. I said, "I found the basement. I'm gonna check it out." I turned on my flashlight and started my descent.

I managed to get to solid ground after twenty0two steps (don't ask me why I counted). I looked around the dark room, shining my flashlight as I do. It looks like a dank cave- it feels and smells like one too. It's very wet, and smells like somebody that hasn't had a shower in _years_. From the looks of it though, though the ceiling and floor look unchanged, the walls are actually built from brick- man-made.

On the other side of the room was a door. Before I went to it, I decided to check in with Ian on the radio. "I've found a sort of cave serving as a basement-possibly a shelter. There's a door. I'm going to check it out. How are things on your end?" For a moment, I heard static. And then I heard, "There were two doors. Only one's accessible at the moment, and it turned out to be a closet. I'm gonna go back and check the other door across the reception hall. You go ahead and investigate the basement further."

I put the radio back in my pocket and opened the door. I found myself in a tunnel, whose only other entrance or exit besides the door I came through was a hole on the other side. As I headed to the other side, I began to wonder-were all Earth mansions built this way? Because is not, I may have just discovered whatever it was Ian was looking for! The very thought made me tremble with excitement.

I looked through the hole. I saw that there was indeed, a floor, walls, and a ceiling, so it must be safe to walk inside. As I stepped inside, I found out two things. One- I was in a dark hallway that was not any specific color I have ever seen. Two- when my foot hit the ground, it made echoing sound not associated with any kind of stone- but with metal. So, either Earth made this hallway out of metal for reasons that have to do with decorating the mansion, or I have just found the last known Earth space vessel to land on Demeter.

I quickly took my radio. "Ian? Ian! Come down here, you've got to see this!" Static. "Ian, are you there?" More static. I'm guessing he got so excited that he forgot to answer. Either way, I'll see him shortly. Meanwhile, I'll just take a look around. Finally, I'll get to see if The Elder's stories are actually true-whole, or at least in part.

I looked from my left to my right, shining my flashlight as I do so. There are two colors that this hallway has: blue and gray. There are two designs on each end of the hallway with panels next to both of them. I immediately recognized a part of The Elder's stories. He said that doors on Earth _actually opened themselves_ and that if they didn't, they had a security system to protect the room against unwelcome visitors- by placing panels next to the doors, and only those who can prove that they belong within the room may enter.

The Elder also said that it is possible to force one's entry or to fool the system, but that such has not been done since said existed 3000 years ago in the first place. I hope that the systems stopped working during those three thousand years, because otherwise, I'm pretty screwed. I tried the one on my right first. I looked at the panel, and furiously tried to work out how to use it- so that I could then figure out how to fool it or break in.

I looked for buttons, but found none. It was so covered in dust that I couldn't see anything. I wiped of the dust, and saw what looked like a blank TV screen. I pressed my hand against it, liked The Elder said, but got nothing to show for it. Then I tried banging on the door. Nothing. After what felt like hours of fighting it, I finally decided to give it up and try the other door.

Wiping the dust and dirt off the panel, I saw that the screen emitted some warm blue light, mixed with static. I pressed my hand. Then the screen turned yellow and made a beeping noise. I jerked my hand away. On the little screen I saw the outline of my hand and circles on the edge of the fingers. The outline then disappeared, becoming replaced with a line of fingerprints-_my fingerprints_...

I watched as a red line moved down each one. Another beep, and the fingerprints disappeared, replaced by words.

Finger scan results: Unidentifiable.

Needs processing.

Will the user please consent to a DNA and eye scan for verification?

Y/N.

I didn't really understand it. What does DNA and scan mean? And Y/N? What in the world is that supposed to be? Deciding to just push something random, I chose to see what would happen if I pushed my thumb on Y. What an idiotic decision that turned out to be. But, then again, it pretty much became one of the most important decisions of my life.

I heard a mixture of garbled sounds. Then, a monotone voice from out of nowhere began to speak. It said, "Please enter blood sample." A piece of the wall opened, and a piece of metal elongated itself, brandishing a soft pad on the end, similar to the pads used for bandages. Realizing what it wanted, I became worried. A machine that demands a blood sacrifice? What kind of people were the Humans of Earth. Then again, the pad on the end _is_ pretty small. It seems a small price to pay. I guess a pinprick on my finger will do.

I look around for anything to cut my finger on. Then I saw a needle resting inside the whole, under the metal blood taker. I took the needle and poked myself with it- just enough so that I could draw a drop of blood. I wiped my finger on the pad, and put the needle back inside. The pad then retreated back into its recess.

Another bit of wall opened above where the other one closed. Out came a strange-looking contraption with two holes in it. Again I heard the voice. "Please look into the scanner." I did as it asked, lest it ask me for more than just a drop of blood. I saw-with both eyes- a circle with the words 'HOLD STILL' in capital letters. Then, a bright flash of light nearly blinded me and I had to thoroughly rub my eyes so that I could see the 'scanner' retreat back into its own recess.

I looked at the screen. I saw a picture of an hourglass. I waited. After a few minutes, the screen was cleared, with another message written in text.

Scanning finished. Identity confirmed.

Welcome, General X.

With that, the screen returned to it's blue haze. Then, I heard a loud screeching noise. It didn't take long for me to find the source. It was the door. 3000 years worth of age had caused the door to rust within it's own recess. The only thing allowing the door to open was sheer effort on the machine's part. Metal grinding on metal. It was loudest and most horrible noise. But finally, the noises stopped, and, to my surprise, the door stood there, open. After 3000 years...and it looks like it's stuck...

Go figure.

I heard the monotone voice drone on once again; "For your safety, General, and the safety of others, an EMP field will be cast around the door, so that any potential mutineers or stowaways can not communicate with those outside." I felt my mouth go dry. I knew what an EMP meant. I means that once inside, I can't radio Ian. That's probably why he isn't here yet. There's probably another EMP field around the hole I entered through.

Then I took a deep breath. It shouldn't be too much of problem. If Ian doesn't get a response from me, then he'll either get help, or he'll come after me himself (which seems more likely, seeing as we're pretty much breaking the law). I went through the door.

I found myself on a stairwell, which I found pretty strange, seeing as how I also remember The Elder's stories that Humans had invented moving rooms that go up and down, rendering stairs obsolete. I guess that's strike one against The Elder's stories. I walk down the stairs, shining my flashlight as I do so. I eventually find myself in another hallway with a fork at the end. I go to the end and turn right. I see only one door. I go in and find myself in a small room.

There's another panel on the inside, next to the door. This time, instead of a screen, I see a column of buttons with numbers written next to them. It goes in this order, from bottom to top; B-4, B-3, B-2, B-1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. There were more buttons, but the associated numbers were worn away. I realized that this was one of those moving rooms I had just thought disproved, and that these numbers represented floors. I looked up. There was a screen above the door indicating that I was on the eighth floor.

I looked at the panel and pushed the button saying B-4. Curiosity and randomness got me this far. What could possibly go wrong? The room started moving. Downward, at an angle. It took forever, but eventually, it stopped on basement four. The door opened, this time a lot smoother than I expected. It was surprising just how much this ship got preserved, despite its old age.

I found myself in yet another hallway, this one a lot newer that what I had seen thus far. It seems that the farther underground the ship, the better preserved. I walked all the way down, turned right, walked down again, turned left, and finally made my way down some steps and through yet another door, which just opened swiftly and silently at my approach.

I entered into a room covered in lights and colors from many screens, buttons, and panels. Curiously, it only just now occurred to me to wonder why that first door's panel had called me "General X". I mean, it seems pretty freakin' weird. Not as strange as how I accidentally dropped my flashlight on my foot. I hissed in pain. "Argh! Ow! God!" It was then that I chose to lean on a wall to get off my right foot when I saw a hole. Peering into this hole, I saw something flashing inside. Curious, I reached inside, trying to grab at whatever it was.

Suddenly, and without warning, I felt indescribable pain in my shoulder. I couldn't see straight. I felt tears in my eyes. I felt like I was going to die. Then I felt blood running down my side. I heard horrible noises, and a mechanical voice say, "DNA verification complete. Please reinsert for installation." I just remembered that I fell down. I wiped my eyes with my left arm, and clutched the source of my pain, only to find a bloody stump. To my horror, I begin to realize; I just had my arm cut off, and I'm probably going to bleed to death!!

A/N: Ooohh, cliffie! Well, keep reviewing, and keep hanging on to that cliff! Also, in case you're wondering what the main character's name is, I'm not gonna tell you. You're just going to have to find out yourself by reading! MUAHAHAHAHA!!

Return to Top


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Disclaimer- I don't own Mega Man. End of story. Not _this _story, obviously, but…whatever.

Year 1225 A. W. (After Wars) May 25, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere's Harvest Season

I heard the ridiculous monotone again. "Please reinsert arm." What?! Are you kidding? Who knows what else I might lose? No, I'm perfectly content to just lay here and bleed to death, thanks. I heard yet another voice. A woman's voice. I couldn't here exactly what she was saying, though. It sounded muffled through my pain and tears. Then, I heard it again, clearer this time. "Stop screaming! You're giving me a headache.

I didn't realize I was screaming. Too much pain. I think I might puke. I'm so scared...Mom...help me...

"I'm not your mother!" Oops, didn't realize I said it out loud. Everything is swirling around me. I heard the mechanical voice again. "Please reinsert arm." Then the woman's voice. "It means your bloody stump. I'd do it if I were you. Otherwise you'll bleed to death, and this is the only thing that will save you." It'll save me? Well, if I don't have to die...

I crawled toward where the hole was. I used my left arm to pull myself up toward what looked like a plug. I almost slipped in the pool of blood on the floor, but I managed to put my stump on it. That made me think. I just slipped in a pool of my own _blood _from my arm, which was _chopped off._ And then I _impaled_ what was left of it on a _plug._ Oh gods. I think I'm gonna be sick.

"RE-ATTACHMENT INITIATED," I heard the mechanical voice drone. Then I felt the most wondrous sensation. I felt as though as if I were floating. The only thing I felt was slight annoyance when I heard the mechanical voice invade my dream, saying, "MORPHINE ADMINISTERED." But it doesn't matter, because I don't even know what morphine _is..._

Then I felt a slight pinch, and the tingling sensation was gone. And instead, I felt...different. It was as if I had gotten my arm replaced by something. I heard the words of the woman's melodic voice say, "There. Happy? Now you can take your arm out." She sounded kind of annoyed. That's fine with me, because I just remembered; I just had my arm _amputated._ And though I can no longer feel pain or anger and I know that I am healed, I also know that I have the right to be utterly P. O.'d and I 'm about to use it!

"Arm? ARM?! Look, lady, I don't know if you noticed, but I just had my arm CUT OFF!" I took my blue arm out of the hole and waved it at her. "And you ask me if I'm HAPPY?! Why, I ought to-" Wait a minute. Did I just think 'wave my blue ARM?? I looked at it, and fell on my ass. Oh my gods... I actually have my arm back! Well, not my arm...but a prosthetic...but..still..

But before I could get happy, I looked for the source of the voice. "Okay, where are you?! You owe me an explanation!" I saw a pale blue light coming from a cone-shaped structure. From the top, a beautiful woman appeared, folding from the many lights that shone so brightly. The figure smiled. "You're right. I do. But I didn't say anything because I figured you already knew." I said, "I'm confused. Already knew what?" She said, "Who you are and why you're here."

- ... -

I said, "Er...what?" She began to look surprised. "You mean nobody told you?!" Great. Now I'm even more confused. I sighed. "Tell me what?" She said, "Okay. First I'll introduce myself. I am the Super Anti-spacecraft weapon with Radar And auto-targeting. But you may call me Sara. Who are you?" I just said, "Er...What a bizarre name." She frowned and retorted with, "Not as bad as Mega Man X. Anyway, what's your name?"

I said, "No, you'll laugh at me." She giggled. Still smiling, she said, "I promise I won't laugh." I bit my lip and said, "Rock Jr. But everyone calls me Rocky." She asked, "The name's appropriate. What made you think I'd laugh?" I said, "Because everyone else does! It's a stupid name. But when I asked my parents why they named me that, they just said that it was a name passed down through generations of my family. My dad's not even named Rock! So I wonder where the Jr. came in."

She suddenly became serious. "So not everything was forgotten... How long has this ship been here, by the way? I've kinda lost track." I said, "Well, at the moment, I'd say here isn't the best place to discuss this." She asked, "Why?" "Because, there's someone topside who's waiting for me, and I can't use my two-way radio. Is there any way I can take you with me?" She said, "Yes, but first, grab the backpack hanging behind you."

I looked behind me and saw it. I put it on. "Okay, now what?" She said, "See the slot on your blue arm?" I looked. There was a little slot on the slot. Then I noticed that it was on a large gauntlet, which covered most of the forearm. I nodded in response to her question. She said, "I'm going to disappear for a moment, and then a little chip will pop out of the projector-the cone?" She pointed to the thing she was standing on, after seeing my look of confusion. Oh. I nodded.

"Amyway, a chip will pop out, and I want you to take it and insert it into the slot on your arm. Then we can leave." I nodded as she disappeared. Then, a small blue square was ejected out of the cone. I put the chip into my arm and headed out the door. As I headed back towards the moving room, I heard a voice. But not with my ears.

_Just curious, but which floor did you enter the ship on?_

I asked, "So you can speak to me in my head?"

_Yes. If I were you, though, I would think back at me, because it'd be pretty awkward if you started talking to yourself during conversation._

I thought back, "_Yeah, you're probably right. I came in on the eighth floor, unless you count the basement I had to get through, plus the mansion built on top of the ship._" So I counted the buttons from B-4 until I found the unmarked button eight. The room began to move up again.

_Wow. From my scans, this ship was buried pretty deep. So why are you here, anyway?_

"_Well, of the generations of Elders, there was always on law: stay away from Memorial Mansion. My friend and I wanted to know why. Chances are, Ian's either still in the mansion, or he's gone looking for me. Since I know that the ship is big, could you use your 'scanners' to check for life on the ship?_"

_...Nope, there's only one lifeform on the ship, and that's you. He must still be in the mansion. Why'd they build a mansion over the ship's crash site, anyway?_

I thought, "_According to The Elder, it was to remind humanity of the cost of the advancement of technology, and that one day, when the Dark Machines returned, the Sixth Warrior would arrive to Cleanse the world of Demeter. But now I think that there was a stigma about the Sixth Warrior heralding the return of the Dark Machines. I think the law was an attempt to keep it from happening."_

_Sounds like a load of religious voo-doo nonsense to me._

"_I used to think so too, until I actually FOUND the ship. Now I'm beginning to believe that their might be some truth to The Elder's stories, at least in part."_

Silence. The room stopped moving awhile ago, and I had never realized it. I began to walk out the door and walk down the hall. Eventually I made it back to the tunnel. I walked in, and when I found my self going uphill I took the radio out of my pocket. "Hey, Ian?" I heard a string of curses, as well as footseps. He was close.

I was in the basement, and by the time I closed the door behind me, I heard the other door burst open. "Rock! What the hell! I've been worried sick about you! First there was no answer, then I couldn't find you in the house, where have you been?!" I said, "I'm fine," but made sure to hide my arm behind my back. Luckily, he didn't notice.

Unluckily, I heard Sara starting to say words of caution and advisory in my head. Because she knew what I was about to do. It was starting to get so very annoying, listening to those two. "SHUT UP, YOU TWO!!" I clapped a hand to my mouth, and I heard Sara gasp. Oops, I didn't mean to shout that. Ian first looked very weirded out, because he likely thought that I was schizophrenic.

Then he noticed, most like;y because of the way I silenced myself, that I was hiding something. He looked at me suspiciously. "Rocky," he started, "Who were you talking to?" I winced. There was no backing out now. "Remember when I went into the basement?" He nodded. "Well, I found...something. Something that, for some reason, only _I_ have access to."

His eyes went wide. "What did you find?" I inhaled, and said, "Sara, would be so kind as to patch into my radio?" As I asked this I took the radio out of my pocket. With my _right_ hand. I heard her voice on the radio, with the volume adjusting. "How's this?" I said, "That's great."

Ian stared at the radio, then my arm, then the radio, frozen in shock. Then, he seemed to get over himself enough to ask, "What the _hell_ is that thing?"

I explained the situation to him. He just stood there, listening. When I got to the part about my arm, he asked, "Wait, WHAT!?" I stopped, letting the annoyance of both Sara and myself creep onto my face. "You heard me," I said. "You lost your ARM!?" I sighed and confirmed it. "But it's okay," I said again for the fifth time, slowly, "Because I've got a new one." I waved my blue gauntlet-covered arm to prove my point.

"Okay, OKAY?! Dude, you just got your arm chopped OFF! Aren't you the least bit ticked?!"

Sigh. "I was. But most of my emotion was used during when I felt pain and when I got off on Sara about it. Maybe I'll be angry again tomorrow, but now, I'm exhausted." I let the annoyance of both Sara and I creep into my voice. "Now will you let me finish?" Slowly, he nodded.

Eventually I finished. Then, I asked, "What time is it?" Ian looked at his watch. "About 9:30. Why?" I said, "Because I've gotta be home by 10:00." I got up. "Let's go. I'm beat."

- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . -

After creeping out of the courtyard and locking the gates behind us, we said our goodbyes and headed for home. When I got home, I opened the door and heard Sara in my head again.

_Do you really think it wise to tell your friend? If what you said is true, and it has been made illegal to even set foot on the curb in front of the mansion, then that information could easily be used against you._

"_Don't worry,_" I thought back. "_Ian was there too, right? So he was breaking the law too. Besides, we trust each other to the fullest extent. If there is anyone we can trust in all this, it's Ian. Now, if you have any other questions, you have until I finish eating dinner to ask them. Any questions after that will have to wait until tomorrow._"

When I come home this late, my parents are usually asleep. Knowing about my tendency to hang out with Ian, they usually leave me leftovers to eat, just in case.

_Okay, I guess the first and most important question is how are you going to hide your arm?_

"_I'll wear jackets and long-sleeved shirts to hide it._"

_And if they question about your blue hand?_

"_I'll just say it's a glove. Don't worry, I'm a good liar when I need to be. Ian's love of trickery and pulling pranks kinda rubbed off on me, and I've learned not to volunteer information on the MINOR stuff we get into. If it's bad enough that I know people will get hurt or if it's too mean, then I'm not gonna lie._"

I found the leftovers in the fridge. Lasagna. I sat down at the round table in the kitchen and began to eat. "_Anything else?_" I asked.

_Yeah, okay. New question; How long have I been down there? Even your religious nonsense should have a somewhat-accurate timeline._

"_Religious nonsense? You mean there are some untrue things about The Elder's stories?_"

_I asked you first. _

"_Grr. Fine. I'm not sure about the **exact** year, no one is. But it's been estimated that X left the planet to fight the Dark Machines over three thousand years ago._"

I could almost hear her whistling inside my head.

_Wow. It's been a long time... To answer your earlier question, yes, from what you told me, there must be many holes to your elder's stories. But in order to be sure, I must hear them all to get a good idea._

"_Well, I don't have time at the moment to tell you all of the stories, but I **can** tell you this; The Elder bases his stories on two things--one is merely legends passed down through generations and generations of The Elders, and the other one is a collection of documents called the Archives, written by the last few men to live on Earth before Demeter's colonization. Only The Elders have access to it, and it was the first five Elders who were able to translate it into a readable form. That, mixed with legends, and you have the one planet-wide religion based on old history, creating a Planetary government with The Elder at it's head._"

_Wow..._

I had finished my dinner. I went to the sink, rinsed it out, and put it into the dishwasher. Then I headed to my room to go to bed.

"_If you have anymore questions, they will have to wait until tomorrow. I promise you'll hear the stories tomorrow, too. It's in the back of everyone's history books, and there's a reading of the Archives at the museum every day. Also, keep in mind that I'll probably be interrogating you next. Good night._"

I closed the door behind me. I set my alarm clock to wake me at 7:30 tomorrow morning. I then lay down on the bed and, due to my exhaustion, went to right to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I Disclaimer; I do not own Mega Man. Also...I have enabled anonymous reveiws, just in case that might up my reveiw percentage. No flames though! I'm watching you... -.0

Speech outline;

"wordsgohere"- Normal speech

_more words_- Sara speech

"_Yet even more words_"- Rock's thought-speech

Year 1225 A. W. (After Wars) May 26, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere's Harvest Season

I heard the alarm clock blaring. As I went to slam the snooze button, I heard Sara screaming in my head.

_What in the world was that?!_

I replied, "_What, my alarm clock? Don't worry, it just wakes me up in the morning so I can get to school on time._" I got up and looked around. My room wasn't very big, but it did just fine for me. My clothes were strewn all over the floor and my dresser doors were all hanging open. My closet was just across from my bed. As far as looks go, the walls were pretty plain. No paint, no nothing. But I like it that way. Messy and plain. Speaking of messy, Sara took this exact moment to comment on my room.

_What the--? Is this your ROOM? It is? HAHAHAHA!! OH MY GOD! This place is a pig sty! Oh, good, you're planning to get clothes from your closet! I've GOTTA see what your closet looks like!_

I opened the closet. Then I heard her jeer some more. Please. Is it really THAT bad? Sure, most of the stuff I own goes here, and the closet's too small for me to organize everything, but still... This is where I've got to draw the line. "_Yeah, so my place is a mess. But you're gonna have to deal with it. Because as long as you're living in my head, you'll be living in my room too, whether you like it or not. Now close your eyes, or shut down your vision, or however the hell it is you keep yourself from seeing. I'm gonna change, and I don't need a thought-dwelling person gawking at me._"

_Don't worry. I see EVERYTHING through your eyes, all you have to do is close them. Oh, and to answer your question, yes, I can read your mind, but only conscious thoughts. I couldn't read your subconscious unless I really, REALLY tried. But I won't. Oh, don't worry, I won't. Not unless you tick me off._

Sigh. I got the desired wardrobe from my closet; a white long-sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans. Perfect for the Harvest season. Then I tried as best I could to dress myself with my eyes closed. Luckily, I managed to accomplish it. So I went down to breakfast down in the living room, stopping to make a mental note to remember to pick up my dirty clothes and get some laundry done over at the laundromat. "Why hello, Jr.," my dad greeted me. My mother came in from the other room. "Good morning, Rocky! Would you like some pancakes?" I smiled and said, "Sure," and sat down.

As my mom began shoveling pancakes on a plate for me, I heard my dad, who was reading today's newspaper, say in surprise, "Huh. It looks like some dumbass tried to get inside Memorial Mmansion last night. I nearly choked on my juice. Neither of my parents seemed to notice. They were far too interested in the paper. "Can I see that?" I asked, trying not to let my voice sound incriminating. Dad handed me the paper. On it, there was a huge headline;

**Crazies Try To Break Into Memorial Mansion!!**

And under it, was half a page worth of goodies;

On May 25, 1225, during the time of six fifty-two p.m., Mr. Barnaby Withers heard a disturbance on the streets behind his house. When he walked around to the street in question, however, he saw the chains jingling on the gates to the Memorial Mansion. When he got as close as he legally could to see through the foliage-covered gates, he saw a dark figure kneeling under the locks to the mansion itself. "Well, light being as dark as it was, I couldn't identify the person himself," said Mr. Withers, "But I could tell that he was male, from the way he carried himself, and from his height, he was either a man a few inches too short or still in his teenage years."

Soon after his discovery, Mr. Withers headed to the police station to report the incident. It was found out that the incident was reported at seven forty-five, and that a police squad was sent at eight twenty two. But by the time they got there at nine thirty-five and finished their inspection at ten twenty-three, the police concluded that "if the suspects WERE here, and not part of an old man's spooked imagination, they were long gone."

I had asked an officer if they had any trouble getting in, what with the locks being rusted shut for hundreds of years. Surprisingly, he responded, "Actually, no. Old Man Withers was right, whatever the other officers told you. Someone had definitely broken in, though their intentions were not clear. But what we did find was that someone had picked the lock-and repaired it pretty badly, which could mean two things; one, they were in a hurry, or two, they picked it twice. Once to get in, repair it so no one would follow, and again to get out, repair it again to throw the cops of their scent."

Meanwhile, it seems that there was a lot more effort put into repairing the lock to the Mansion door. Police are baffled as to how the perpetrator gained entrance when they discovered that the lock had indeed been picked, but was repaired well enough that it would take either more lock pickers or the key to get back in there. Some police believe that we are dealing with a genius.

(continued on page 3)

I was flabbergasted. Dumbstruck. I looked at the faces of my parents. Apparently, so were they. But unknown to them, they weren't struck dumb for the same reasons as I was. I silently handed the paper back. I felt Sara whistling again as she voiced my thoughts in my head a bit more nonchalantly than I would.

_Wow. News travels pretty quickly here, doesn't it?_

Now that's saying a mouthful. I looked at my watch. I groaned. "Crap, I'm gonna be late!" I got up and said, "Thanks for breakfast, mom! See you guys later!" I started running out the door, down the driveway, and down the street. I started running as fast as I could, before remembering that I left my backpack at home, so, with a groan, I ran back into the house, ran up the stairs to my room, grabbed my backpack, and Sara spoke.

_That's not your school backpack. That's the backpack I told you to take from the mansion. But you should probably take your school books and stuff and put them in that one anyway, to save space._

So I did as she said, and threw my schoolbooks into the back pack's larger pockets, without bothering to look inside. I ran downstairs and back out of the house. I ran harder than I had ever ran before so far. Eventually, a yellow vehicle came in sight. A very long yellow vehicle. The schoolbus! I just might make it! Just as I made it to the bus stop, the bus doors started closing. No! I can't be late again or I'll get another detention and fail History! At the last minute, I thrust my right arm into the door's way. The sliding door stoppped and folded back open.

The bus driver looked at me with concern. "Are you okay?" He asked. I hopped up the steps into the bus and faced him. "Yeah, why?" He gave me a funny look and said, "Nevermind. You just made it. Go sit down." I walked down the rows, found an empty seat, and sat down. I watched the buildings and trees go by as the bus drove. Eventually, I heard the driver call, "One last stop!" What? I thought I was the last stop. Did one of my classmates move and not say anything? The bus pulled to a stop and I watched as a girl I had never seen before walked inside.

She had brown hair and was about my height. She wore a blue t-shirt, a green jacket, and overalls. She looked around, presumably for a place to sit. The bus started up again and I looked out the window some more. I was about to doze off, when I heard somebody behind me say, "Excuse me," I opened my eyes and looked over behind me. It was the girl from before. I turned and said, "Yes?" She looked kind of nervous, like she was unsure of what to do. I waited patiently for her reply, and then, seemingly making up her mind, asked, "Do you mind if I sit with you? Everyone else is full. Well, except for him, but he kind of scares me."

She pointed to another student, whom I knew pretty well, mostly because of the atomic super-wedgies. Frank Nelson, the current wrestling champion at Garfield High, and professional bully. Most of Ian's pranks involve tearing this guy a new one. No one deserves that menace. I turned to her and said, "Sure," and patted the seat next to me. The girl sat down. "So," I said, "What's your name?" She said, "Maria. M-Maria Kuribos. I'm kinda new. B-but I'm sure you knew that."

_She seems nice. Maybe you should welcome her to the school._

"_Don't you think I've thought of that?_" I thought-spoke at Sara, berating her for stating the obvious. I said, "Well, welcome to Garfield. My name's Rock Jr., but I'd rather be called Rocky. Nice to meet ya." I smiled. She started smiling too, and seemed less nervous. "You got a last name, Rocky?" Uh-oh. I didn't want to get this far with the conversation.

"Uuuhhh...promise not to make a big deal out of if?" She looked at me funny, but said, "Sure." I took a deep breath and told her who my father was. She gasped a little bit, but otherwise said nothing. I changed the subject. "So, uh, where did you transfer from?" She realized I didn't want to talk about my father and my inheritance, and went with it.

"Jericho High school on Kaos Island. I was a Freshman there." Kaos Island? Wow, that's pretty far away; off the coast of the Desiri Continent over in the northern hemisphere. I said, "Welcome to Apollo City. I've got one friend from ever since I moved here three months ago. I believe he's sick today, which is good, because he's the type to get you into trouble if you let him. I laughed.

We had an interesting conversation that allowed us to get to know each other a little more. I learned that she enjoys playing the keyboard, has three cats, and her own Kastonos, and that she likes to swim. I also learned that she's easy to talk to and get along with, at least for me, anyway. It was easy to talk to her for two reasons; one, she too knew what it was like to move to a new place where you had no friends and was disliked by all, and two; she seemeed to be the first new friend I've made since I met Ian.

We just kept going on with our conversation, enjoying it as the bus carried us the rest of the way to school. And I'm not sure, but I thought I felt Sara smile as we talked.

Little did I know, Ian, Sara, and my new friend Maria were going to be my closest companions, and soon, the only ones I can trust.

A/N; There you go, Chapter 4! Sorry for the delay, but I have just reentered school and have little time for fanfics. I'll update when I can, but that is the best I can do.

A few closing announcements;

Rocky is in fact telling this story through both a present and future perspctive, as you have read here. I have decided to save you some guessing by telling you that it is a journal he is writing for you, the audience. When he he is writing it shall be a mystery until the end of the Demeter saga.

Also; I have purposely left Rocky's last name a mystery to the audience. However, the first five reveiwers that guess his last name will get to appear in my second story whenever I finish this one, and the first eight reveiwers to guess what Sara is for will get to appear in my next non-Mega Man stories. (I suggest you start with the last name contest first, so I can keep a list of the contestants.). Read and reveiw, people!

C'mon. Click the reveiw button...You know you want toooo...:P


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the delay. The contest still stands! First five reviewers to guess Rocky's last name gets to appear in my second fan fiction when I finish this one! I will announce the winners in the last chapter! (Which is still a ways off, but whatever.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man, Capcom does.

Speech out line;

"words,"- normal speech

"_words_,"-Rocky's thought-comm-speech

_words_- Sara's speech or flashbacks

Year 1225 A. W. (After Wars) May 26, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere's Harvest Season

When we got to Garfield High, and walked off the bus, we were stopped by public enemy number one-- Frank Nelson, professional bully and wedgie extraordinaire. "Hey, Rocks-For-Brains," he said, "What's goin' on? And what's with the girl? I didn't think ANYONE would date _you_." I stood my ground and retorted, "She's not a date. She's just someone I met on the bus. So, Nelson," I said, trying to change the subject from Maria, "How's the anti-glue workin' out? Got the Kastonos scales off yet? Ian and I hadn't been too hard on you, have we?"

"You and that punk Ryder'll pay for that stunt you pulled last week," stated Nelson, brandishing his fists. Good. He was angry. Looking over his shoulder, I could see one of the instructors looking this way. Time to make the hit. "What are you gonna do about it? Cry to your mommy?" He grabbed my collar and pulled me up into the air. "Tough talk for somebody who usually hides behind Ryder all day." Then it came. "Nelson!" the instructor of Literature called behind him, "Bullying yet another student, today? How many times do I have to tell you?" Nelson put me down. Good doggie. Now beg. "It's not fair to punish me though, instructor! He provoked me!"

The instructor looked at me and sighed. Good boy, Doggie Nelson. Just keep on beggin'. The instructor asked, "What did you do now, Rock?" I said, "Nothing. How could I? It's as Frank says, Ian isn't here for me to help with his schemes." The instructor said, "Where is he then? And what did you do to anger Mr. Nelson so?" I said, "I merely insulted him about a past prank Ian and I pulled, reminding him to lay off my back, and telling him that I can take care of myself without Ian." I bit back the 'so he better watch out,' part. Didn't want to get in trouble after the first day back from Harvest Break.

"Oh. Well in that case, Mr. Nelson, you have no reason to pummel him this day, so you should stay away from him for the rest of the day. As for you, Rock, I suggest you get to class before you and our new student here is late. But first, where is Ian this morning? I believe this is the second time I have asked you." I said that he was sick, and the instructor let us get to class.

When we walked into History, my history instructor, Instructor Kaleena, asked us to sit down. "Thank you for escorting Miss Kuribos, Rock, that was very thoughtful of you," she said. "Uhhh, no problem?" I said back. I went to my seat and sat down. "Miss Kuribos, if you could stand there, please?" Maria moved to the spot Kaleena had indicated. "Thank you." Instructor Kaleena turned to the class. "As you can see, we have a new student here today. Her name is Maria Kuribos. She has transferred from Jericho High from Jericho City, Kaos. Everyone please say 'hello.'"

Everyone gave a sort of monotone greeting. The instructor said to Maria that she could now sit down, which she did hurriedly, with a red face. I discovered another thing about her. Maria Kuribos had stage fright. As we passed through all the monotonous lessons through out the day, I began to think that Nelson was probably going to attack me as I make my way home. That made me worried. I wasn't a weakling, but I wasn't all that strong, either.

_Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, you've got me, your arm, and a few other goodies goin' for you._

"_What do you mean by 'a few other goodies?' Which reminds me, I have a few questions for you! When we met you mentioned that I didn't know just who I was, because I had asked why the security computers called me General X. Why don't you tell me what that's about? And just who and what are you, anyway?_"

_I will tell you when I've heard your 'Elder's' stories. That way when I do, I can be sure._

"_Sure about what?_" But she wouldn't answer. So I just had to be content to wait until after I've heard The Elder's stories for the THOUSANDTH time. Today was when the next story was scheduled, and I'm required by law to go there anyway, so at least it's soon.

After school was finished, Maria came to me and asked, "D'you mind if I come with you to The Elder's meeting? I've never been before, and I'm curious about his stories." Well that's convenient. An excuse to go without anyone asking why I went willingly. Wait a minute. 'Never been?' "You've never been? I thought law required it to be that anyone in the area had to come to listen, and even if you're not from the area, you should have heard his stories at LEAST once."

"Oh, I've heard his stories, sure. But only PART of it. I want to know what else is there." I was asking the same question about that subject myself, but in a different context. I've been wondering just what The Elders of the different generations have been from keeping us, society, for so long. I said, "Sure," And we went off together to the large stadium in the center of the city.

When we got there, I heard Maria gasp in awe. The stadium consisted of a giant dome that was larger than a big town or a small city. It had one color; Platinum. Yes, I know, platinum-colored concrete? Not exactly the best choice in the style of buildings. In this dome, there was a stadium for every sporting event, as well as for The Elder's talks, a marketplace, and many restaurants. He had it commissioned himself, and tried to make it seem every bit as extravagant as everyone else thought it was. Methinks **_someone_** might be compensating for something, he he.

When we walked in, there was a sudden eruption of noise. Everyone was trying to make it to the inner stadium on time. It took us nearly three hours to get to the stadium, and half that to find a seat. Good thing we came early. Eventually the noise died down, and we saw the Elder come into the stadium, with three jumbo-tron TVs magnifying the view.

"Hello, citizens of Apollo, my home city," The Elder said, "It is I, your Elder, come with another tale for you." Blah, blah, blabbity-blah, blah. This is what he does during the first half-hour; the formalities. I explained to Sara and Maria simultaneously that they don't need to listen to this part. I took this time to allow Sara to ask questions.

"_Any questions you want to ask before we start, Sara?_" I thought-spoke at her.

_Yeah, I've got one. Exactly who is this Elder guy anyway?_

"_He's the descendant of a long line of Elders who ruled this planet. He's, I guess you could say, the executive official. However, unlike in a democracy, he is born into his role. Everyone still votes on laws on stuff, but he is still the legitimate ruler. There is a branch of government under him where the different nations of the world are represented, and another branch below them where we have the legal court system. The reason he's always ruler, though, is because the first Elder was the last man from Earth, and the last human male who saw X before he left Demeter to fight in the War. It wasn't until the fifth Elder from 6089 A. D. received news that X was dead and the wars had ended that the New Millennium, called After Wars, had started, and so our calendar is A. W., or After Wars. Also, it was the First Elder's daughter who mated with X to continue X's line. I don't know **how **__they could get a machine to mate and give progeny, but I guess it is possible. That means that The Second Elder was X's son._"

The Elder began his stories. I looked at Maria. She was listening intently. I could feel Sara giving The Elder her undivided attention, as well. Eventually, when he was finished, we headed home. When we got to the bus stop, Maria thanked me fo taking her there and I started to head home. On my way there, I heard Sara yell a warning in my head.

_Look out behind you!_

I ducked and felt the wind of the punch on the top of my head. I kicked behind me and brought the attacker landing face-down, kissing the pavement. It was Nelson. I brought my arm down and carried him up by the collar. With my _left_ hand.

I dropped him in shock. Having a mechanical prosthetic arm was one thing, but my natural arm? I shouldn't be this strong!

_That is because you are filled with thousands of nanomachines that increase your senses, strength, and speed exponentially. But you don't have time to think about it now, he's getting up again! I'll explain it to you later!_

So I stopped thinking about it and chose to deal with the current situation. As he was getting up, I saw a look in his eye telling me that he was going to try to rush me again. I dodged his next punch and carried him by the collar again. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked, in ask calm and level voice as possible. He just screamed. This gave me the confidence to talk smack again. "So now who's the big man, huh Nelson? I have taken your crap for six months now and I am sick of it!"

This statement brought me back to my first day of school at Garfield.

(OOC: FLASHBACK)

_My mother pulled the car up to the parking lot. I am **so**glad that it was my mother who drove me, rather than my dad. It's my first day of school and I don't want to make a bad first impression. "See you later, hun," said Mom. "See ya," I replied. I got out of the car and headed for the school entrance. _

_When the History instructor introduced me to the class, I knew I should've expected trouble right then and there. "Class, this is Rock Jr," she said. I silently pleaded with her not to finish that sentence with my last name, but what d'you know? That's exactly what she did. When she said my name, everyone gasped. Sigh. I knew this would happen._

_I was silent until lunch period. I avoided almost everybody that day. I heard whispers of my upbringing, of what I must be like. Because of my silence, everyone began to assume that I was stuck up. Then a hulking figure approached me. "Hey," he said. "So you're Anthony's son, heir to the BLA-Corporation's fortune." I said, "Yeah, but I don't want it. It's brought me nothing but trouble so far." Which was true. Even in Makrias City, where I originally lived, it's caused problems._

_"Oh! Then what were you to say if I took it?" he asked. I looked up at him confusedly, not understanding. Then he grabbed me by the shirt and threw me down on the floor. Luckily I wasn't holding my lunch tray, so I didn't bring my food with me. He shouted, "GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!!"_

_I told him I didn't have any, and I didn't. I spent it on lunch. My father doesn't give me much in the way of lunch money, and it's still five days before my allowance is added to my bank account, which still isn't much; sixty percent of it goes into a trust account for college. But apparently this brute doesn't believe me._

_"BULLSHIT! YOU'RE THE SON OF ONE OF THE RICHEST MEN ON DEMETER! YOU'VE GOT TO HAVE SOME MONEY SOMEWHERE!!"_

_He raised a ready pocket knife. I heard the other students in the cafeteria gasp. I closed my eyes, but when I heard the knife strike, I noticed two things; One, I wasn't felling anything, and two, it didn't sound like the ripping of clothes and flesh. I opened my eyes, and I saw the knife buried in a thick block of cheese. The cheese was being held by a hand, whose arm led to a guy with hair dyed green._

_The kid pushed up the block of cheese with a lot of force belying his scrawny exterior. This sudden movement caused the big guy to stumble backwards, and seemingly tripping over what looked like a trip wire. A box attached to the ceiling opened, and fifteen lirias fruit pies fell, splattering all over the big brute. The other kid helped me up. "You all right?" I said, "Yeah, thanks. Who was that guy?" He replied, "Frank Nelson, public enemy number one." I voiced my acknowledgement._

_"Soo, uh, we should probably get out of here, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, was the response. So we ran out of the cafeteria before anyone knew what happened. I later found out the kid who saved me's name was Ian Ryder, professional prankster. He eventually became my best friend here at Garfield, and he was usually there to help me out against Nelson._

_When he wasn't there to help, though, Nelson would be there to terrorize me..._

(OOC: FLASHBACK END)

Ever since then, I've been having to try to outrun or outwit Nelson, living in fear of him when Ian wasn't around. But no longer, though.

"No longer..." I said. When Nelson stopped screaming and lookeed confused, I began to shout at him, "NO LONGER!! NO LONGER WILL I LIVE IN FEAR OF YOU!! YOU HEAR ME!? I'M FIGHTIN' BACK!!" I threw him a few yards away. He looked dazed, but otherwise uninjured.

I walked up to him. "It wouldn't be a fair fight if beat you while you were helpless, even though you probably deserve it. Get up." I picked him up by the collar and set him on his feet. I backed up a few steps away. "Get out your knife." Looking too scared to object, he did as he was told.

"Now, come at me. I'll give you a free shot." I pointed at my face. "See if you can get me." Seeming to enciurage him, he yelled and ran at me with the knife. I kneeled quickly and let him tumble over my back.

Immediately he began to sputter as he was spitting out dirt, "That's not fair... You said a free shot." I laughed. "Fair? Since when was it fair to strike at an oppenent when he's helpless? To bully someone just because you can?" I went up to him, picked him up, and brought him down, cracking the sidewalk. I punched him in the face several times.

For each time I punched him, I counted the times he's tormented me. I was creful to use my right hand. I didn't want to kill him, after all, for The Light's sake. I just wanted to pay him back. "Sixty-seven. There. You've payed your dues." I looked down on him. His nose was definitely broken, and I had knocked out a few teeth. I got up. "And if I EVER see you intentionally within three feet of me, I'll beat you again. And again, and again. Until you've learned your lesson. Understand?"

He whispered a reply. "Just kill me and get it over with. I don't want anyone else to see me like this," he rasped. "No. This is your punishment. You now have to bear these humiliating scars, so that every time you look in the mirrror, you'll be reminded of what you've done to me. A broken nose is a small price to pay. As for killing you? I don't think so. I'm not going to stoop to your level. I can, however, promise you this; I'll make sure that Ian doesn't bother you again if you can prove that you've learned your lesson."

And with that, I ran off.

#

I closed the front door behind me when I got home. I quietly tiptoed upstairs and closed my bedroom door behind me, because my parents were asleep.

I closed my eyes and attempted to get into my sleep clothes. "_You're gonna have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow,_" I told Sara.

_Tomorrow? Why not now?_

"_Because I'm tired and I want to go to sleep._" And I did just that.

A/N: Hello reveiwers! Finally finished another chapter! In case you were wondering what a Kastonos was, it's a giant lizard ridden like a horse, which is indigenous to Demeter. The Earth humans who first colonized Demeter discovered these lizards and found ways to put them to practical use, since Horses were long extinct on Earth and couldn't be brought.

Announcements:

Congratulations, Bandor Tentis! You are the first person to correctly guess Rocky's last name! Since you gave a choice, I'm not going to say which of your guesses were right. I'm going to let other reveiwers figure it out themselves.

Adieu. ;)


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys, sorry I'm so late in bringing in another chapter. Life is pretty hectic in school right now. Need to prepare for mid-terms, while taking care of a report for Biology. Plus, my compy's got over 1,000 viruses on it, so I'm having a little trouble regaining some of my written works. Anyway, two people have won the contest so far, and giving a few guesses, one of the ones were correct (yes, I know the terms for winning it are defined pretty loosely). After everyone has given the correct guesses, I will contact the five winners to explain how their reward will go. Please don't give up on me writing, and please send more reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man. Capcom, however, does.

Also, I have chosen to give this chapter a codename; POINTLESS PLOT EXPOSITION!!

Onward!

Year 1225 A. W. (After Wars) May 27, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere's Harvest Season

When I awoke I rejoiced that it was the weekend. I took this moment to try to arouse Sara from sleep...if, er...machines do that.

"_Hey, are you awake?_" I asked.

_I technically do not "sleep," or at least as you Humans understand it. I do, however, go through a regular "sleep mode," which enables me to send my systems through a cooling cycle so that they will not ruin. This only happens when you are asleep, but it is possible for me to do so independent of the host body, though it could change the way you sleep, and when, dramatically, which could cause problems. I can sense that you are prepared to begin questioning me. You may go ahead._

"_When I first entered into that metal room where we met, you said that 'at least not all things are forgotten', when I mentioned my name. What did you mean by that?_"

_As you already know, Rock is the name of the first robot, or Sentient Machines, as you know them. Robots are sophisticated technologies created in the image of humans built to engage in either repetitive work too boring or too dangerous for the humans to handle. Rock, and his companion, Roll, were not just the first robots, but also the first robots given emotions, via an EPU, or an emotion processing and understanding computer, as you would understand it. They were created by a scientist named Dr. Thomas Light. The Light from your Elder's stories. It was also Dr. Light who created X and the whole slew of robots that eventually made up a race coexisting with Humans. Your namesake, Rock Jr., alludes to the first robot._

"_But why would my parents name me after a machine, if I'm an organic?_"

_You said that according to The Elder, X mated with a Human before he left Demeter to fight in the Dark Wars, thus continuing X's genes, and giving birth to the first Elder. Though this should be biologically impossible, I do remember hearing about a new tonic X was developing that would allow him to become at least Half-human, so he could pass on some DNA. He also left behind his most sacred heirloom, the Mega Buster, in the ship that crash-landed on Demeter, bringing the first Humans to this planet. Only his descendant could've been able to retrieve that Mega Buster, or at least that's my theory. You are descended from X, and, therefore, to Rock, the first Mega Man._

I was shocked, needless to say. "_But...but how can that be?! I'm not even related to The Elder!_"

_You have to be, if what you say is true. Only X's descendant could've been able to enter that room with the DNA scanner, and it just so happened to be you._

I couldn't believe it. Me, descended from the first Sentient Machine and his son, X? It couldn't be possible. But...if it's as she says...

"_Sara, if it's as you say, then I need you to tell me the actual history of the Sentient Machines. It's the weekend, so I've got time._"

_Okay, here it goes. In the year 2009, A.D., on the Planet Earth, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, two men of science, were developing the world's first intelligent robots, which would advance A.I. (Artificial Intelligence), and all life as they knew it. Their first test run with Unit 01 was a complete failure, as it went out of control and started demolishing lab equipment. Seeing how dangerous this particular robot was, Dr. Light realized that the fault lay in the wiring system, which Dr. Wily had developed. I'm not sure what happened then, but somehow Dr. Wily ended up creating Protoman, seized and reprogrammed many of Light's robots, and created many more with the intent of ruling the world in a fit of madness. Dr. Light took Rock and disassembled him and used his core parts as well as added a Weapons Modifier Chip and a gun known today as the Mega Buster, to create a Super Fighting Robot whose sole purpose was to aid humanity in defeating the evil Dr. Wily._

"_So, this Dr. Wily was The Darkness from The Elder's tales?_"

_Yes. Eventually this fighting Dr. Wily sparked an all-out war between Dr. Light and Dr. Wily, almost destroying the Earth. Only one thing saved humanity that day. First, both Dr.s Light and Wily took their protoges off the battlefeild and modified their core parts to create Androids; super-advanced robots capable of making thought-processes and problem-solving on par with humans. Wily named his creation Zero, while Light called his creation 'Mega Man X', referring to 'Mega Man,' as in the fact that he sacrificed himself to save Dr. Light from the dangers of such an android, and because it was his Buster and skeletal parts that made X's body. 'X' referred to a variable, where the potential is limitless. In order for it to be safe to activate the Androids, they were put into stasis under diagnostic programs to scan them. A long process, which neither Light nor Wily lived long enough to complete. Eventually X was reactivated by an archeaologist named Dr. Cain, and with his help, created many Replicated Androids based on X's systems._

_Zero was released later, though I don't think even Wily could have suspected that Zero would join X. They became the best of friends, and fought against the Reploid Mavericks that would become a threat to both Reploids and Mankind. The leader of the Mavericks was Sigma, and the Maverick Hunters fought to defeat him, and his army. I heard they did, but I can't be sure ont that. They must have, because it would explain what happened next._

_Zero's programming wasn't completely untouched by Dr. Wily. Some kind of code or failsafe must've been there, because he rose up against X, commanding the new Maverick Army, and gaining the favor of many Reploids, and even some humans. X and his followers formed the Resistance group. Their war with the Mavericks tore Earth apart, until there was nothing left. Eventually there was only one hope to protect the civilians on X's ships. He made a blind jump through space- and found many systems with planets ripe for colonization. Demeter was only the first planet colonized. That ship I was left on, the one that crash-landed deep into the earth, was the first ship that landed on this planet. It crashed because it was still badly damaged, and needed repairs._

_Though there were many planets in these systems, X ordered to spread out- ten ships per planet, one planet per system. That way, it would be harder for the Mavericks to find us. It gets kind of fuzzy around there. After he created me, and loaded me with a full history of Humanity, he cut something from me, something I knew was important. I can sense them, they're still on Demeter...but, they're so far away. "You will be most important in protecting mankind," he said. In a way, he was kind of like my father. I still miss him. After he cut the piece from me, I never saw him again..._

I could feel her sadness in my head. How surreal it is, now that I look back on it. To feel an emotion belonging to someone else, an emotion not belonging to you. I felt pity for her, though. I couldn't say any words of comfort, none at all, which made _me_ sad. All I could say was that I was sorry for her loss.

_It's alright. I've come to terms with it by now. ANy ways, I can sense you're hungry. Why don't you go get some breakfast?_

So I did. I got up and walked down the satairs to the kitchen. No one was there. Everyone must be sleepin' in today. I got some cereal and sat down, pouring in the milk. How strange it is, to feel so mellow, when I know I should be freaking out that I'm related to X. Probably because I still don't quite believe it. After all, maybe the door was malfunctioning, or something. That ship is WAY old, after all. That reminded me of what else I wanted to ask her.

"_Hey, Sara,_" I asked, "_Remember when we met? You told me to grab a blue backpack from the wall. Why? What was in it?_"

_It's your gear. Everything the past two Mega Man wore belongs to you now. It also adds some special things, too. Why don't you take it for a spin?_

"_Maybe later, after lunch,_" I said. "_First I want to call Ian._"

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm feeling kinda lazy today. Sorry! It's just, I've got mid-terms next week, so I figured I should take the weekend off, get all the rest I can get... So...Please don't kill me! runs and hides in a nearby box "muffled Read and Reveiw!!"


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey, guys

A/N: Hey, guys. What's up? Finally got a new chapter in, so I won't waste time on the Author's note, because I know you probably just want to get on with the story. Well, how's about I stop talking and get on with the disclaimer, huh?

Disclaimer: I don not own Mega Man, the character, or the series, in any way, shape, or form. Capcom, however, does.

Year 1225 A.W., June 3, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere

Ian turned to me, and said, "Ready?" I nodded. "Okay," he said. "Put on the helmet." I took it out of the blue backpack as we planned. Good thing we're in a secluded junkyard, where no one can see us. I called Ian a week ago to plan a point in time when we could try out this gear Sara had me pick up from the ship. She had said that aside from my arm, the nanos, and her, the other perks came from my gear.

Let me rewind the week's events. On May 27, 1225, I told Sara that I wanted to try out my stuff with Ian present, so he can call for help in case something goes wrong. It was an honest request, and after spending some time with each other since then, they've grown to trust each other, or at least be civil.

During that week, I introduced Ian to Maria, who I've started to get to know rather well. Ian was shocked that I hadn't done so sooner. "Tryin' to keep all good things to yourself, huh, Rocky?" I said "No, it's nothing like that. We just happened to meet on the bus and she asked me to take her to The Elder's little story hour. So we started to get to know each other. So what? We're just friends." He let the matter drop, though he did make a comment suggesting that I was getting real defensive about it. I punched him for it, and he kept silent ever since, but he did warm up to Maria after a few days. Enough so that he even let slip that we were planning something secret.

Even though he didn't say any details, just saying that something was going on made it too dangerous not to let her come with us. I didn't think she'd draw much attention to herself, due to her stage fright, but it was too big a risk. So there we were, entering the junk yard on Saturday morning, looking through my blue pack. Maria pulled out a blue arm, which looked almost exactly like my right arm, as well as two legs. Ian pulled out a blue helmet. Sara explained that this was armor for use in battle.

I pulled out a jumpsuit, which was dark blue, with a crimson strip running down both sides. "Ugh, do I really have to wear this?" I wondered aloud. "Yes," said Sara's voice, coming from the radio. Maria looked to the radio. "Who said that?" she asked. I said, "That's Sara, a sort of Oracle, I guess you could say, created by X, which I found when Ian and I--" I stopped and fell silent, though I knew that I blew it.

"When you two did what?" she asked, suddenly suspiscious. "Nothing," I answered. "Oh, there's something, alright," she said, "and I wanna know what it is." _Crap. You blew it, Rock. Guess you better tell her the truth,_ I thought to myself. "Did you read the paper that was issued back in May, the one with the article on the Mansion's break-in? Well, that turned out to be us. We were curious about The Elder's stories, and so we went searching for clues on the truth of The Elder's stories. I found the ship underground, the one from The Elder's stories, and I also got my arm chopped off for it. In return, I got The First Warrior's guantlet, or Mega Buster, Sara, some performance enhancers, and this gear, most of which has proven pretty useful so far, though I have yet to learn of the use of the gear, aside from armor."

She just stared, her face as white as a sheet. "You...guys...broke...Planetary...Law?" she muttered. "That's more or less right," Ian said. She started shouting, "YOU IDIOTS!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT YOU'VE DONE!? IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE YOU'RE CAUGHT!! OH MY GOD!! THAT MAKES ME AN ACCOMPLICE!! I'M SCREWED!! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I--"

"STOP SHOUTING!!" I yelled. She fell silent. "Do you want the whole world to know what we've done? God!" I took a deep breath, and Ian said, "You shouldn't worry anyway, Maria. We made sure not to leave a trace, and I've repaired the picked locks well enough so that the police won't be able to find out who did it. They shouldn't give us any trouble, unless it's made immediately obvious that we were the ones who broke in." I added, "Yeah, so you shouldn't yell about it, okay?" She sighed, then nodded. "After all," she said, "I guess it would be pretty cool if someone I knew turned out to be The Sixth Warrior."

I nodded. "Anyway," I said, "I've gotta find a place to change into this jumpsuit, so hold on." I looked around and found a large pile of scrapmetal large enough to hide behind. I pointed, and said, "That should do. just in case it's not large enough to hide behind, I'd feel better if you'd turn around please." As they did so, I took the jumpsuit behind the pile, not even bothering to close my eyes to shut off Sara's vision because 1.) there's too much sharp metal and glass I could fall on, and I need to be aware of what I'm doing, and 2.) since she's technically a machine, I can't really expect her to have perverted thoughts, so why should I worry?

After I was changed, I moved out into the clearing, stuffing my clothes into the pack as I do so. I stood up and told them that they could turn around. After they did, I sighed and asked, "Well, how do I look?" Ian said, "Like a dork." Maria said, "Actually, it kind of suits you." I said, "You think?" She said, "Sure. Blue and red is definitely your color." I said, "Huh. Well, thanks, I guess. Well, anyway, let's do this." I took of my shoes and put on the leg armor as Sara instructed. Then I put on the left arm armor. Then, I asked Ian to give me the helmet. He did so.

Ian turned to me, and said, "Ready?" I nodded. "Okay," he said. "Put on the helmet." I did so. Sara said, "There's one last step. Look on your blue backpack, underneath the straps. You'll see a red button. Push it." I did as I was told, and to my surprise, a smaller, ovoidal little machine with straps like a back pack was ejected. I didn't need to ask what to do next. I put it on.

We waited for seconds, then for minutes, which began to feel like hours. "Well, do you feel any different?" asked Ian. I shook my head. "Huh," said Maria, "I guess it doesn't work anymore. But, after three thousand years, you can hardly say it comes as a surprise." Sigh. I began to really believe it, too. Oh well.

_Don't give up yet, Rocky,_ said Sara in my head. _You just need to learn the proper procedure of making it work. It is linked to you and your thought processes, after all._ My...thought processes? what could that mean? Oh well. Whatever. I looked out the junkyard gate while Ian and Maria were talking. I saw an old man about to cross the street. Something told me of coming danger, and I saw a semi truck about to speed by- in the direction of the old man.

I ran out into the middle of the street, shouting, "Watch out, old man!" By the time the man saw the truck, I was beginning to feel like it would be too late. I picked up the pace, finding it easy, almost like a breeze, to move at the speed of these cars. I stopped in front of the old man. As I did so, a visor slid down over my eyes, and a blue mask of steel and plastic met it to cover my face lights turned on to reveal what the screen on the visor calls a Heads Up Display, which was shortened to HUD. Then, my lifesign monitor, a meter detailing what I'm assuming to be armor, and a communications signal appeared. A target reticle appeared around the truck. Words flashed on my visor: DISPLAY WARNING LIGHT.

Immediadely in response, I brought my hand up in the face of the car, and watched as my right hand opened up in pieces like a jigsaw puzzle, and a bulb glowed bright crimson. I started waving the light towards the truck. When the semi kept rushing forward, I shouted, "RED MEANS STOP!!" I then watched as my hand closed and my arm started coming apart into a maw, devouring my hand and reassembling itself into a single tool. The world slowed to a crawl. The reticle on my visor showed me a picture-in-picture display of the tires, which my gun-arm (which I'm assuming now to be the Mega Buster) proceeded to shoot out. Then my Buster reassembled itself again into a regular arm, and I waited for the truck to come.

I punched down into the engine, tearing it and stopping the semi with such force that it was knockeed into the air, and started doing flips. Somehow knowing that I had little time, I kept watching as I moved to intercept the truck, while the world had slowed to a crawl. I put myself into position, and I had my arms outstretched to catch th truck, which I did, by the cab. It suddenly felt very heavy, and I made sure to but it down, slowly and carefully. \

I let out a noise, which was a mixture of a sigh of relief and a gasp of shock. How did I manage to pull this off? The old man walked up to me, along with many of the people now stuck in traffic. The man said, "You are my savior! Great Warrior, who is very likely The Sixth, what name do I call thee?" I said, "I am simply a friend, who could not stand and watch you die for something so trivial. Call on me again, should you need help." _Did any of the Warriors actually talk like this?_ I wondered.

I ran away, to the junkyard, and I took my stuff with me, with a word of farewell to them. Then, I left, before I could tell my friends. Oh well. I'll call them when I get home.

A/N: So it was good, no? Good enough for a few reviews, right? Anywho, at least the fic is moving a little faster now. Anyways, my contest still stands. Guess Rocky's last name and you'll appear in my fanfic. Later!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, what's up? Sorry that there hasn't been any updates, y'know, school and stuff. Lucky for you, though, I have the next couple of weeks off, so I can give you more Sixth Warrior.

So, here's my Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Mega Man. Ever.

A/N: Also, this takes place where Chapter 7 left off. Onward!

Year 1225 A.W., June 3, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere

After finding a safe alleyway to hide in, I took a moment to look at my gun...arm...thing. I wondered to myself, is this the Mega-Buster? Of course Sara, who could hear my thoughts, replied, "_Yes, and your helmet comes with a targeting system, HUD (Heads-up display), radar, and a special communications array that will allow you to contact any phone or computer in the world._" I was too busy being amazed at this development to correct her on the fact that computers weren't present on Demeter. To have this much power over the world... I just couldn't believe it.

I asked her, "_How? How can this be possible?_" She replied, _"What do you mean? It's standard equipment for soldiering." "Maybe where you come from_," I snapped back, "_But here on Demeter, that's too much power_." Then, I tried to experiment. "_How do I use the communications thingy?_"

"_To access the comm, there's a button on the right side of your helmet, where your ear is. Push it, then say the number you wish to dial or the code to the comp. you want to hack into._" That was when I told her, "_There are no computers on Demeter._" She said, "_Really? Wow. I wonder how you Demeter humans lasted this long..._" Ignoring the last comment, I pushed the button on my helmet, and a voice came on in my speakers, saying, "Please recite the code or phone number you wish to call, and we will do our best to reach it." I said "Eight five two, seven three nine, six three five zero," and the voice instructed, "Please name the continent and general area you wish to contact." I replied, "The Zeus continent in Demeter's Southern hemisphere."

Some music came on as I waited. After a while of waiting, I heard the voice of Ian's mom. "Hello?" I said, "Hey, Mrs. Ryder. Is Ian home yet?" She said, "Oh, hello, Rock. Um... isn't he with you?" I said, "He was, but he decided to head home. If you see him, could you tell him to call back?" She said "Sure hon. thanks for callin'." I said, "Okay. Bye," and hung up. Whatever. Maybe I can find them before I decide to head home.

I chose to put my armor away, so no one would recognize me, and then head home. When I payed for my bus ticket, I found my friends waiting for me in the back. "Hey," I said, surprised, "How'd you know which bus I would take?" Ian said, "We didn't," and Maria added, "But we're glad we found you, all the same. Sit down." I did as I was told.

Ian said, as quietly as possible, "Wow! That was some thing you pulled off, huh? How'd you get strong enough to lift that whole truck?" I told him that I barely knew. I chose not to mention my little fight with Frank. "Sara says that it's some kind of _nanomachine_, whatever that is. When I asked, she went on and on about millions upon millions of tiny machines that augmented my body and senses, making me naturally stronger, and making my five senses more....._sensitive_."

They were obviously impressed with my explanations. Maria asked, "But what about-" I held up my hand to cut her off. "Wait. I'll answer more questions at home. I don't want more people than necessary to know about me. Besides, I don't like the look of this crowd." I wasn't lying. This bus looked like the closet of bogeymen; there were all kinds of undesirables on this bus.

Right on cue, a bum who looked dangerously drunk and possibly violent swaggered up to Maria and said, "Hey, sweet thing... Why don't you come over to my house? I'll show you a good time... Whaddya say?" He grabbed Maria's arm. She tried to pull away, but he kept a firm grip. "Hey!" shouted Ian and I, and we stood up. "Why don't you two kids just screw off, while Little Girlie and I here have a little bit of _play time_? Okay, little boys?" I said, "Leave her alone, or you'll deal with me." He pulled out a pocketknife and brandished it at me. "I told you to screw off, kid!!"

The blade reminded me a lot of my first day of school with Frank Nelson. I said, "I don't...like....knives..." He just smiled, and lunged at me with the knife. Instinctively, I grabbed his arm and twisted it, pulling the knife out of his hand. I closed the pocketknife with my one hand, and told him, "You shouldn't play with knives," before banging the sheathed blade on his nose, grabbing him by the back of his neck, and booting him to the front of the bus. I sat down, and he didn't bother us for the rest of the bus ride, while the other occupants just kept sending me frightened looks. "Thanks," Maria said.

* * * * * * *

Eventually we got to the bus stop at the end of the street where I live. When we walked up to the front door, we ran into my dad, who was just about to lock the door. "Oh, hey, Rock. What's up?"

I said, "Hey. Listen, Ian and another friend's come to visit. You mind if Ian and Maria hang out for awhile?" Dad said, "Sure." He gave me a look clearly meaning, _So, you've finally brought yourself a girl home, huh?_ Choosing to ignore this, I say "thanks," and lead my friends in. Before closing the door, Dad said, "By the way, there's a surprise for you in the garage." I grinned, because I had a good idea of what it could be. "Thanks, Dad." Knowing that I knew, Dad said, "Just be sure to take good care of it. It was quite expensive." Assuring him that I will, he closed and locked the door behind him.

I led my friends to my room, and said, "Wait here, I wanna go check something." Maria said, "Alright, don't be long." Ian just nodded. I rushed down the stairs, through the kitchen, and into the garage.

There it was. My MCC Chopper. I've been wating for this ever since I got my license a few weeks ago. It was beautiful. It had a B3 engine, which was water-powered, of course. The paint job was azure, like the sky. It was the size of a....I wasn't sure what to compare it to. "_Horse,_" I felt Sara say in my head. "What?" _"A horse. That's the animal you'd want to compare it to."_ "_What's a horse?_" I asked her.

Suddenly images were swept through my mind like pages being quickly flipped through, depicting magnificent beasts with long necks and manes, with four legs, the back two being bow-legged, with swishing tails. After a few blissful minutes, it was over, and I heard Sara say "_**Those** are Horses. They are animals that used to live on Earth, before the First Robot Age wiped them out, due to them no longer being needed. I only have the pictures because they were around both during and before the original Mega Man's time. In the older ages of humans before they even had anything as simple as light bulbs, Humans used these creatures as pack animals, transportation, both for casual and for warfare, and for recreation. After cars and motorcycles, horses were limited to recreation. Eventually they died out in the Robot Wars. The closest thing you Humans on Demeter seem to have now are those giant lizards you call Kastonos."_

I asked her, "_How do you still have records from a time so far away?" _She replied, _" I was built with an extensive library of Earth and other Human and Reploid-related information. Just ask if you want to know any more; I can obviously supply you with the information." _

Complete access to all information of Earth.... This was unheard of. Maybe I should tell my friends. They'd probably be ecstatic about this.

I went back inside, up to my room, and was immediately greeted with a "So, what did you want to check?" from Ian. I told them what it was, and why I was so excited. I also told them of the other source of my excitement.

"A full library of Earth's history?" said Maria, dumbfounded. I nodded. She said, "Do you have any idea what that's worth? You alone hold more knowledge than Demter's current Elder himself! That, right there, Rock, makes you the most powerful person on the planet." Ian said, "She's right, you know. You're lucky to have this power. But anyway, what about the motorcycle? Have you ridden it yet?"

I shook my head, telling him that I just got it today. Ian asked, "Can I ride it for awhile?" I said, "You got a license?" That wiped the smile off of Ian's face, and he immediately looked surly. I gave him a sympathetic smile, and put my hand on his shoulder. "Sorry, but I can't risk me or my father getting in trouble. But anyways, do you guys want to learn what I found out so far using the library of info Sara showed me?"

They nodded eagerly, and told them all I knew about my powers, my equipment, and the little snippet of info regarding the horses. They were easily wowed by this information. "And guess what? There's more info where that came from! Ask Sara! D'you still have that radio?" Ian took it out. I heard Sara say in my head, "_I'll tell them what they want to know, as per your request, but I'd like to point out that I don't appreciate your showing me and my services off like some kind of zoo or museum.... or a slave."_

It shcoked me to hear her say this. Yes, I was excited, but I wasn't forcing her to do anything. "_No, but you're taking me for granted, as well as taking advantage of the fact that I technically can't refuse,"_ she replied to my thoughts.

_"What do you mean, you can't refuse?" _I thought back at her. _"You are the new Mega Man. As such, my services and uses are yours to command. Among many other reasons, this is one of the purposes I was specifically built for, I recall that much. But keep in mind that I was equipped with an Emotional Processing Unit (EPU), like many Reploids, Robots, and Ai, as well as the previous Mega Men to come before you. Therefore, I possess many thoughts and feelings, just like any other human, albeit within certain set perameters, so as not to limit my basic Protocol functions."_

Thoughts and feelings, possessed by an Artificial and, essentially mechanical being. I didn't need to be told that AI stood for Artificial Intelligence, and that IS how I would classify Sara. But for an AI to possess such a complete and wide range of thoughts and emotions, it would need to be......

A Sentient Machine. Like of The Elder's legends.

For an agnostic person such as myself, my world's been thrown topsy-turvey with all these biblical truths. I want to be fair to Sara, for she's been my second friend and companion through all this...

There was only one thing to do.

_"Sara, there's only going to be one condition from now on where you can't refuse any 'commands' I give you, and that's if it either has to do with your prime directive, or for the preservation of others. In any other time, If I ask you to do something, it's a request, not a command, and you're free to refuse. Understand?"_

For a moment, I wanted to smile, as she said, _"Okay. Thank you, Rock. Would you still like me to answer you're friends' questions?"_

_"Please."_

I was brought back to Demeter when I heard Ian saying, "Hey, Rocky, you all right?" Now back into focus, I said, "Huh?" He said, "You've been staring into space for the last five minutes." Maria nodded. "Whoops, sorry, I was having a little talk with Sara. Anyways, She's ready to answer your questions."

* * * * *

After a few hours, and a bit of learning as to the different types of recreation that were on Earth prior to their evacuation in 4952 A.D., Maria and Ian left for home after Maria gave each of us our phone number.

Before heading up to bed after dinner, I asked Sara, _"Do you suppose, and I want your honest opinion on this, assuming if you're able to have an opinion, it's dangerous for me to have access to all this information? I mean, after all, I do have more history in my head now than every Elder of the last two or three thousand years, and that would make me pretty powerful, even without the physical enhancements."_ I took a look at my robotic arm, spinning the hand in its socket, as if to punctuate my point.

_"I think it would all depend on how you use this knowledge," _Sara replied, _"No single power corrupts a person, unless that person in question allows it to do so. Either way, I'm with you every step of the way, no matter which path you take. I'm only here to instruct and advise. As to how you use your power, that's your choice. If you're worried about it so much, then maybe this word of advice might help; before you choose to use any of the powers given to you, think very carefully about the consequences of those actions. That's all I've got left to say on the matter."_

Before goin to sleep, I turn on my TV, to be welcomed to the sound of a major newscast. The news anchor spoke thus:

"To those of you just tuning in, there was a lot of excitement today, as a large semi truck was wrecked on the S-73 today, which was about to hit a Mr. Robert Dawes, age fifty-five. Many witnesses state that a man dressed entirely in blue from head to foot ran out in the middle of the street to warn the man of the coming truck, and managed to produce some kind of red warning light, which he flashed at the truck. When the truck didn't stop, the blue man, quote, 'turned his arm into a gun and shot the truck's tires, and then proceeded to stop and lift the truck over him and dropped it on his other side.' After making sure that both the driver and Dawes were safe, the blue man proceeded to run off, after claiming to be called 'Mega Man'. Many have been led to believe that the Sixth Warrior has finally appeared, while others believe him to be 'just some vigilante', though this is hard for me, personally, to believe, because no human could have commanded such strength. Rather or not this 'Mega Man' is, in fact The Mega returned in the form of the Sixth Warrior, has yet to be seen. I, for one, am hopeful that The Mega has returned. This is Karen Rosenberg, and this is The channel eight news. Again, for those of you just tuning in--"

I turned off the TV, shocked. They knew. Rather they knew about who Mega Man really is or not--they knew of my existence. What if they **did** find out who I really am, and they trace the armor back to Memorial Mansion? I could go to jail, executed, or worse-- sent directly to The Elder.

I tried to calm myself down. They had no way of knowing who Mega Man really was. So, maybe, if I lay low for awhile and don't draw attention to myself, they might forget. Yeah...

I relaxed, and soon, I fell asleep.

* * * * *

_I woke up in my bunk for perhaps the thirtieth time that night. No way to deny it--I just couldn't sleep. I got up and headed out the door towards the elevator to the Labs. Perhaps a few minute speaking to Sara will help me clear my mind. I was worried, and I needed someone to talk to. I rode the elevator down into Basement 8, and walked into the Second door on my right. It's quiet. Of course, working hours were over, and no one's working this late at night, except maybe the Guards and engineers. We still run on Earth time, after all. _

_I activated the projector and brought Sara out of sleep mode. She simulated a yawn. "Good evening, General," came her greeting. "Hello, Sara," I replied. "Can't sleep?" I said, "Unfortunately, no. After that jump, we have yet to find any planets that are possible to inhabit for the humans, and I'm worried that any moment, the Maverick Army will discover us. I know it's been fourty-five years, but each moment is a moment lost. _The Pantheon_ is barely running, and we need to find a place to repair it soon, or we'll lose the key to the continued existence of the humans." _

_Sara brought her holographic hand to my face, and smiled. "I know," she said. "You've just got to have a little faith. We'll be there soon, just you wait. Besides, I think we might be close."I brought my face up suddenly. "You've found a inhabitable planet?" She said, "I think so. There's a planet that I find of particular interest in a system only fifteen light-weeks away. I've taken a peek into the ship's AI, and made a note of it in his files. Tomorrow his Prime Directive will ensure that he sets our course for that system. Of course, the sudden change in direction and next few months of travel will take its toll on _The Pantheon_, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Trust me, by this time in December, we'll have our first colony set up and our new planet named."_

_I said, "I hope you're right. Okay, I'm going to try and finish some of your command functions......_

With that, the vision began to blur and swim, and faded as I woke up in my bed on Demeter, with my dream at an end.

A/N: So, what'd you think? That dream sequence there at the end, was a bit of the past, and yes, it was X narrating. You could say that it was a vision of the past with Rock seeing into X's memories. The Pantheon was the name of the ship that X lived in, in command of the entire Resistance fleet. It was also the ship that Memorial Mansion was built over. Okay, my contest still stands: Guess the last name of Rock and you get to appear in my next one or two stories.

Read and review, people!!!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm finally posting again! Anyways, here's the news: I just got my new guitar last weekend, for my guitar class, incidentally. Keep in mind, I'm reading 8-Bit Theater while I'm writing this, so it's going to be pretty slow going (not that I update regularly anyways, but I want you to know that I'm trying to get better! At least I remembered my obligations! Also, if you don't know what 8-Bit Theater is, google it 'cause I can't mention the website without breaking the 'no advertising rule'. And then get down on your knees and thank Brian Clevinger for his comedic genius.)

So, without further ado, here's my next chapter, and from now on, in an attempt to keep it present-tense, since I got a complaint about that (thanks for pointing it out, by the way!), I'm going to keep all the conversations with Sara that are in Rock's head part of the narrative, to try and smooth out the dialogue.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man, Mega Man X, or any other Mega-something.... Maybe Mega Awesomeness.....

Congrats to the Steelers for winning the Super Bowl, by the way....

Year 1225 A.W., June 4, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere

Huh. That was a rather odd dream. Sara, are you able to see into my dreams, perchance? _Yes, I suppose I could do that, but I already told you that, out of respect for you, I try to stay out of your subconscious mind. _

Oh. Well, then is it possible for me to see into your mind? Your dreams?

_First off, I don't 'dream'. As I've told you, such a thing is foreign to me. Hell, I hardly even come close to what you call 'sleep'. But I **do**sometimes recycle some of my systems processors during Sleep Mode, which often involves the cycling of memories. I know also that some of my memories are locked away in an archive that I no longer have access to during my 'conscious', or 'awake, cycles, no doubt as a fail safe in case I fall into the wrong hands, which might be my equivalent to the human subconscious. I don't if or how you could gain access to them, but it might be possible. Why do you ask?_

I huffed, exasperated by her long speech.

Because I had a dream that felt so real, but felt familiar somehow, even though I had never experienced it. So, naturally, I figured I got it from you due to our mental link.

_Ah. Maybe. What was your dream?_

I recounted the events taking place in the metal corridors of my dream's self-described place, The Pantheon.

_Sounds familiar, but I can't be sure. So much was locked away when X separated my 'consciousness' and locked my dormant in the flagship. I do know the source of that name, Pantheon, though. Among the many cultures of Earth, there were the Greeks and the Norse, whose each religion revolved around a gathering, or "pantheon" of Gods and Goddesses who ruled the world._

The Pantheon of the Gods... It's definitely a fitting name for one of X's ships.

_Indeed._ After that sentiment, I looked around my room. I really do need to clean up soon, or I'll have my parents yelling at me before long.

So I got out of bed, gathered up my dirty clothes, and went downstairs to the basement, where the washing machine and dryer were kept.

After loading the washer, I went back upstairs to my room, and looked into organizing the clothes in my dresser drawers, and once they were to my satisfaction, I pushed them closed. I then went into my closet, and after I reorganized my wardrobe, I took all the empty hangers out and went down to the laundry room again to hang them up. Finally, I tried my best to organized my books, comic books, and movies into something not totally unlike order, and closed the closet doors. I then made my bed, and looked around my room. Not bad for half an hour's worth of work.

I was about to settle down and put a movie on, when the phone rang. I went downstairs and into the kitchen to get it, when I noticed that a note on the fridge. Taking a few seconds to read it, I saw:

_Rocky,_

_Dad's going to be working late, and I got an emergency call from the station. Knowing that I might've_

_aced the interview, I went, hoping I got the job. I left some money on the counter for food, as neither of us will be back until late._

_Feel free to invite a friend or two over, just don't get into any troube!!!_

_Love you,_

_Mom_

Mom used to work as a chef, but she had to quit for when we moved here.

Sensing Sara's acknowledgement to my explanation, I went to pick up the phone before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey, it's me," _replied Maria's voice. "Hey, what's up?" I said. "_I was wondering, do you have anything to do today?_"

I told her no. She said, "_Would you mind meeting me at the bus stop? There's something I want to show you._" I said sure. "If you'd like, I can pick you up. I've got a certified vehicle. I'll bring you over to my house and we can have some lunch." "_...Alright. Let me tell you where I live."_ After she gave me the needed directions, I went upstairs to grab both my house key and the motorcycle key Dad left in my room.

I jogged to the garage, loving the excuse to try out my 'Chopper. I opened the garage door, using the opener on my key ring, hopped on the bike, inserted the key into the ignition, and twisted. I felt the engine roar to life, humming in front of the seat. I rolled it into the drive way and closed the garage door. I revved the engine to check it's sensitivity. It took a great deal of effort to keep the bike from rolling out from under me. I refitted myself back into a comfortable position in the seat. I rolled it into the street and grinned.

This is goin' to be fun!!!

****

I managed to get to Maria's house without incident so far, without so much as missing a turn. The bike seemed to be alive to my very touch, like those 'horses' from Sara's memory....library...thing.

The house was unassuming at first glance. There were three windows on the front, one on the side, a small front yard, and a wall to surround the backyard. But from riding around it, I learned that there was something that constituted a large ranch near the house, with a barn (presumably for holding the kastonos), a great brown fence encircling it.

I revved the engine loudly to announce my presence. A few minutes later, I saw the slim form of Maria, draped with curly brown locks, emerge from the doorway across from the yard. She locked the door, making me assume her parents are away as well. She had a helmet in one hand. When I asked about it, she said, "It's my brother's helmet." After making sure it was fastened, she climbed on, her arms reaching around my waist.

"Hang on," I said, and she gave me a funny look. "Hang on?" she repeated, "You **do** know I ride kastonos, right?" giving me a quizzical glance. I just replied, "Well let's see if I can give it a run for it's money.

And with that, I revved the engine once more, performed a U-turn with a wheelie, and sped down the road as fast as the speed limit would allow, weaving in and out of cars while I was on the Interstate.

****

When we finally got home, I pulled the bike into the garage, feeling satisfaction. I said, "Well, how'd you like that?"

She gave an almost sheepish grin. "Well, it certainly **was** different. Different from riding a kastonos, anyway. I'm just surprised you didn't get pulled over." I remarked, "I stayed within the speed limit!" I felt pride in my bike, as well as...something else. I wasn't quite sure what it was.

I felt Sara laughing at me.

What? _Oh, nothing._

When I tried to pry it from her 'mind', she clamped down, and I felt as a naughty child who had a slightly amused adult wave their finger at it. Anyway, we went inside and I asked Maria what she wanted for lunch. "Oh, I don't want to impose," she said. However, when I insisted, she said, "Oh, fine, if you must. Just a sandwich will do."

I did a mock bow, saying, "My Lady, your wish is my command." She giggled. I went into the kitchen, making us sammiches, asking, "So what was it you wanted to show me that was so important?" I heard her say, "It has to do with your new powers." I bluntly remarked, "I guessed that."

Silence for a moment. And then: "I think I might know of a use you could put it to, aside from helping old people across the street."

"Yeah? What?" I asked, coming into the dining room, laying down the sandwiches. She said, "Well, it occurred to me that only certain people could have had access to that room where you got the First and Fourth Warriors' Gauntlets, and the fact that you could would mark you as the Sixth Warrior. As it is the Sixth Warrior's mission to protect humanity, perhaps you could put the suit to use protecting the general populace where the police fail. Like you did with the old guy."

"What, like a superhero?" I asked. She turned a red color. "I know, it's a stupid idea."

I shook my head, not wanting to make her feel bad by giving her the wrong impression. "No, it's not. It's probably as important as you first said. After all-" I took a bite. "-it's a pretty big job, watshin' ober 'umanity. I dunno about being the Shixth Warruh, but-" I swallow. "I might as well put the power to some kind of use, right? To be perfectly honest, I'm a little nervous, because if anyone finds out who I really am, it could spell out trouble for me.

"If I'm gonna do this, I'm gonna need to be **very** careful. I assume you know what would happen if people found out about my and Ian's little break-in at the Mansion? Think about it -- they could interpret the return of The Mega as the return of the Dark Machines, and try to kill me before they bring their doom upon them. That's the worst case scenario."

She said, "But the best case scenario is being hailed as the greatest hero of all time." I inwardly groaned. Her imagination is getting the best of her. At that moment, she looked almost childlike, which was kinda cute. What? Cute? What am I thinkin'?

ANYWAYS, in order to keep it going, without expressing my doubts, I just gave a non committal grunt, saying, "Maybe. I'll have to think about it. In the mean time, anything else you want to do? After you eat, I mean." Remembering her food, she began to eat, reverting back into the teenager she is, saying, "I dunno. Want to go to a movie?" I said, "Sure. What've you got in mind?" She said, "I heard that they've got The Thing From Diagorn Swamp playing at 3:00." I nodded. "Okay. After we ate, I grabbed my keys and we headed out.

****

After the movie, I took Maria home, and I went back to my house. I ordered some fish for dinner, and after eating, I went up to my room, propped up some pillows, turned the TV on my dresser towards my bed, and watched a made-for-TV movie until I fell asleep.

****

_I got up after another restless night. I went down to the engine room to consult Hrothgar on the repairs. "How's the repairs? Are we doing well?" He turned to me with his usual sour face. "I wish, General. I suppose we'll be fine borrowing materials from the rest of the fleet, but if we don't find a suitable planet soon, I'm afraid the crew's gonna be sick with either Hibernation Sickness from the amount of time they now need to spend in the Cryo Bay to recover from the work, or from exhaustion." I put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "I hope for the best. Please, don't push yourself. Do only what you can. If I have to, I'll get replacement engineers, so that the crew can completely recover. As for finding a planet, please be patient. I am doing all I can. Which reminds me, I have something to ask you." He looked up at me and asked, "Yeah?"_

_I shook my head, "Not here. Do you have someplace quiet where we could talk?"_ _His eyes widened. He nodded. "I'll take you to my office." Once safely inside the small room, he locked the door, sat down at his desk, and asked, "What is it you need of me, sir?" I sat down as well, in the chair across from him. "It's about Sara. She believes she may have found a planet." The Chief Engineer nearly jumped for joy. A smile appeared on his face -- the first smile I've seen on a crewmember in a long time. I hope I'm worthy of it._

_"Before you get your hopes up, let me remind you that there's never such a thing as certainty in this business. She ould just as well be wrong, even if she's willing to take the risk." His face got serious again. "Of course. You're right, Sir." I explained, "Anyway, there's something I need to install into the ship's core before we land on the planet. Sara has informed me of how far away the planet is, and it's my belief that if we make it, the ship's going to crash. So here's what I need you to do...."_

My eyelids drifted open as a beam of sunlight pierced through my window's blinds.

A/N: So, how was it? Read and Review, peo--

Ian: *Enters room* Wait just a damn minute.

Me:*sigh* Yes Ian, can I help you?

Ian: I didn't even appear in this chapter!!! What, you think you can just imply a love interest, and just get away with it?

Me: Er... yeah, I'm the Almighty Author.

Ian: I'm Rock's best friend. BEST FRIGGIN' FRIEND!!!! I should be in, like, EVERY friggin' chapter!!!

Me: *sees long argument coming* Look, it's my story, and I'll do with it what I want. In fact, as the Almighty Author, I could make you disappear from the story forever, if you'd rather I do that.

Ian: Grr. At the very least, put me in the next chapter.

Me: On one condition; I don't want any more complaining outta you. What I **_want_** is for you to bring me another bottle of G2. If you can do that without incident, I'll put you in the next chapter. Oh, and remind the nice readers of the contest, please.

Ian: Grr. *Turns towards computer screen, and speaks in angry monotone* Remember, readers, guess Rock's last name and be in Reaper's next one or two stories.

Me: Very good. Now, before you get my drink, I've got an honest question.

Ian: Shoot.

Me: ....How'd you get in my room? I thought I lived in the Real World.....

Ian: I used the door marked 'Service Entrance'.

Me: o_0


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello, my beloved readers! As promised, here's my next chapter, delivered to you in a timely fashion! And, as I promised Ian, I've chosen to put him in this one! But first, I'd like to include another guest; Drake "Sonic" Emerson!

Drake: Hello.

Me: This is Drake, the main character in my next story. As you could probably tell from his nickname, it's going to be a Sonic the Hedgehog fic.

Sonic (Drake): Hedgehog? What are you talking about? I'm a human.

Me: *Big, innocent eyes* Oh, nothing. Don't worry, I don't *cough, cough* plan on doing anything to you that involves your species. Now, if you could please take care of the disclaimer?

Sonic: *still suspicious* Reaper here doesn't own nor is he affiliated with Mega Man. *turns toward me* If you so much as breathe wrong, I will redefine your life as living _**pain…**_

Me: Oh, don't worry, you'll be fine. You can go now.

*Sonic leaves*

Onwards!!

(btw, I returned the speech to it's original form. I found it didn't work in the last chapter, so I switched it back for this one. I'll revise that earlier chpater when I finish this story, because by that time, I'll have revised the entire thing.)

Year 1225 A.W., June 5, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere

I got up out of bed, ready to question Sara. "_Hey, Sara. I had another one of those dreams, and I wanted to ask you about it._" I recounted the events of the dream. "_I have reason to believe, from how the people addressed my dream self, that I was either X in the dream, or a ranking general in his fleet,_" I said as I finished.

_I see. You said I was mentioned in this dream of yours?_ I said, "_Yeah, and in the first one, you actually appeared, saying something about finding a 'possibly inhabitable planet'._" I felt a touch of surprise from her. _Really? Well, I guess that answers one question from my past. Perhaps I was the one who found Demeter? Hmmm... But what's even stranger is that part of your dream where the General mentioned something about something being installed into the ship's core prior to them finding Demeter. But what could it be? Did the General mention anything in your dream? And to answer your unspoken thought, I agree, these dreams are probably from my Archived memories._

"_No,_" I replied, "_I woke up before he could mention anything._" I got up and got dressed while she thought-spoke to me. _This is odd. Well, We'll have to keep all this in mind, in case your dreams keep coming. I'll start making notes in my files, and I'll also start recording our conversations._ "_Good idea,_" I told her, picking up my backpack and going down stairs for a quick breakfast before school.

I sat down at the table and greeted my parents "Mornin' Mom, Dad." Mom and Dad greeted me likewise. Mom said, "So, I heard you and your new friend went on a date. How'd it go?" I said, "Mom! It's not like that! Besides, how'd you hear that she was even here?" She replied, putting a plate of waffles on the table. "Your father told me about her, first of all, and second, I heard from a neighbor that you left on your new bike for a little while, and came back with a girl on riding with you! A girl with the same description as the one Anthony gave me. Are you two going out?"

"What!?" I exclaimed, "No! We did go to a movie, but only because we were bored! Besides, it's not what you think. I just wanted to invite a friend over, and when I was going to pick up the phone, it was her, asking if I'd like to go to lunch with her, so we could get to know each other, and..." I paused, trying to think of how to continue the lie. I couldn't tell them of my existence as Mega Man, obviously, but I wanted to give them something that was at least PARTLY true. "So I offered to make her lunch here, mostly as an excuse to try out my new bike, because she lived on a ranch a considerable distance from here. After we ate and talked for a bit, I asked if she wanted to do anything else, because she was home alone when I picked her up, and she suggested a movie."

Mom said, "Okay, okay, I was just teasing. I didn't need a ten-minute summary of your actions." Mom had a laughing smile on her face. I felt Sara give a giggle. "_What?_" I spoke in my head. _Oh, nothing. It's just, methinks thou dost protest too much... After all, I could 'feel' your heart rate, and I can tell you're getting just as defensive and embarrassed here as you were when around Maria. I can also tell you're thinking of her, even now._

"_What!? Am not!_" _Okay, if you say so._ She sent the mental projection of her rolling her eyes. "So, Rock," Dad began, "How do you like your new bike?" I took a bite of my so-far-untouched waffles, and saud extravagantly, "It'sh bettah den I could've _dreamed._" I rolled my eyes, and made a prostrating motion to further illustrate my point. "I'm glad you like it," said Dad. Now, I expect you to take care of that bike, you hear."

I said, "Oh, you'll never have to worry about that Dad. I think I'll continue riding the bus to school, though. I don't think I want to give up riding with my friends just yet." Mom smiled, obviously pleased that I was making friends. I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Well, time to go.

I picked up my backpack and walked to the bus stop, asking Sara questions all the while. "_Sara, what's Hibernation Sickness?"_ _Hibernation Sickness is, or rather was, a term used as a side-effect of prolonged exposure to what was called the Cryo-Bay, a place on Human ships where Humans were put into a sort of sleep or stasis, either for rest or for long journeys in which the FTL (Faster Than Light) Drave was engaged, in which case, they needed to be kept still, to become a part of the ship so they could survive traveling at such speeds, while the ship AI took over most of the systems. But there was a catch -- in Cryo-Sleep, your body is frozen, but so is your mind. The mind is very complex, and often, because you were frozen, your body would never age, and neither would your mind. When you woke up, it would've been as if you slept for seconds rather than months. _

_Hibernation Sickness occurred when you were subject to the Cryo-Stasis for a period longer than three months. The cold would get to your brain, and you would recieve what some humans sometimes called Mental Frostbite. Many things could once you woke up -- assuming you ever did -- the cases recorded on this subject included many side-effects ranging to severe bouts of amnesia that could either temporarily, or perhaps even permanently, eliminate months and even years of memory, there was a deterioration of certain motor functions, and even mental deterioration. _

_Scientists had even speculated, before the evacuation of Earth, that Hibernation Sickness could also apply to muscle tissue, and bone structure, and there were such accounts, but the victims of such physical abnormalities usually recovered within a few days, and the cases in which Hibernation Sickness was mentioned at all were few, as Humans and Reploids alike were almost always released from their individual Cryo-Chambers on time. It has been accounted that Reploids could get Hibernation Sickness too, but due to being 75% machine (on average; sometimes more or less organic parts were added to them during development), the effects on them were never serious, and never lasted for more than a few weeks. Does that answer you question?_

_"Yes, thank you Miss Encyclopedia," _I said playfully. _Hey, you asked._ She gave me the mental equivalent of a shrug. It had been a few minutes; the bus must be running late. "_Okay, new question: you once asked me how long you were buried underground with the ship. I told you over 3,000 years, by our reckoning. But that's just it: It was by our reckoning. So, I just wanted to know: On Earth, how was time recorded?_"

_On Earth, there were four seasons; Summer had warm weather, and went from the months of May to August; Fall was when the weather began to cool, and happened during the months of October and November; Winter began towards the end of November, and it waas all mostly cold weather, plants and animals either died, hibernated, or migrated to warmer areas, and progressed into the New Year, where it ended during early February. Spring occurred until after April, and the plants and animals of the cooler regions returned at this moment. Then May came and started the process over again._

_Earth had 12 months and a 365-day year, during which it mad its revolution around the sun like the other planets did (though not at the same rate, which affecting the amount of time on each planet), and there were 24 hours in each day, 7 days a week._

"_Wow. Really?"_ I asked. "_Here we have 396 days in a year, with 13 months, 7 days a week, 26 hours a day._" _Really? Well that IS interesting. What's your extra month?_

I replied, "_It's called Harvest, and rightly so; agriculture is the largest indusrty on our planet, with every Agricultural Corporation, or Agri-Corps, making their harvests on the same month, as it's the month with the best weahter. On the Zeus continent, anyway. I hear times of Harvest vary in different parts of the world, though I haven't recieved confirmation on that. Those of us who have parents working in the Agri-Corps get a few days off to help out with the big harvest, and the last few weeks of Harvest we have off to celebrate the Day of Landing, the Day of Lost Souls, and the Day of Reconstruction. The Day of Landing commemorates, in The Elder's words, 'the day when the Fourth Warrior, X, brought his holy vessel to the rich soils of Demeter, whose generous bounty was waiting with open arms.'_

_"Again, according to The Elder, the Day of Lost Souls is a day marked for 'Those who died in the Exodus of X's landing, among whom was a Favored One, Axl, a Knight who served in His cause, and we must grieve for them.' The Day of Reconstruction celebrates not just a day, but many years of rebuilding on the part of Mankind, who proceeded to....um...." _I paused, trying to remember The Elder's preaching. "_'Reach into the life force of the planet, using the Holy Prehistori Relics X had left for man, and with them, created Unity and Society, which they used to...' He continues on, but basically it had something to do with the Rebirth of Mankind."_

The bus finally arrived. _Well, that sure is an interesting and complicated belief system. This Elder of yours sound more like a priest than a governing ruler. _"_Yeah,"_ I said, stepping onto the bus, and sitting down with Ian and Maria in the back, _"But he seems to have done well in both roles so far. I mean, so far we've had no war or violence, except the criminally insane and the odd person who's prone to violence. But, then again, there are all kinds of undesirables, which is the only reason weapons ever existed on Demeter, aside from protecting prospective Settlers in the wilderness._"

_Oh._ I greeted my friends. "Hey, Ian. Maria." They greeted me in kind. "What's up?" asked Ian. "Oh, nothin' much," I said. "Maria and I had a talk yesterday as to what kind of uses I could put my, er..." I looked around the bus to make sure no one was listening in, leaned closer to them, and whispered, "..._Special powers_ to." Ian nodded. "Yeah, I heard about that, and I would like to point out that I, for one, agree with Maria. After all, if you have such power, why not put it to good use and use it for the people, right?"

"Right!" Maria put in. I nodded. "Right. And I know that's what's most important, it's just that..." I leaned even closer. "It could be very...er..._dangerous_ for me if I choose to expose myself now. So, what do you guys suggest?" Ian said, "Not now. There's too many people." Then, "**_Shh!! Someone's coming!_**"

I turned around, and sure enough, here comes Frank Nelson with a bandaged nose. I could've sworn I told him to stay away from me.... I hope he doesn't say anything in front of my friends. Ian opened his mouth. Frank held his hand up. "Shut up. I came to talk to Rock, not you." Ian's jaw remained open wide with surprise. That was the first time he ever used my name correctly, and without insult. Also, if I wasn't mistaken, it almost sounded as though he said it with, of all the weirdest things..._respect_...

He turned to me, and held up his hand again. "Before you say anything, I still remember what you said, and I've kept my promise, and don't worry, once I'm finished talking to you I'll leave, if you want me to, and you'll never be bothered by me again." At this comment, Ian closed his mouth, but his eyes widened even more unti I thought they were going to become too big for his face and pop off. "After all," began Frank, as he gestured to his bandaged nose, "I certainly don't want to ever get one of these again."

Now Ian's jaw popped back open. Maria looked just as surprised, though she barely knew who this guy was. They turned to face me, shocked. I tried not to look at them, but continued to look Frank in the eye as calmy as I could. He smiled, somewhat good-naturedly, or at least, I assume it was a smile, but since his nose was broken, it came out as a sort of grimace.

"You know," he began, "When you first came here, I thought of you the way everyone else saw you; a stuck-up rich kid who needed to be taught a lesson in manners. While I may be what you might call a bully, and I did follow those instincts for a good part of my life, I'll admit, if you ask any kid here, you'll know that I've been pretty quiet for a while, my main target being Ryder, because he doesn't know how to let go of a grudge. I bullied him in Junior High, see... Those were good times..." He took on a distant look, as if looking fondly on old memories.

He returned his attention to me. "I still 'bully' (really a harsh word...) kids today, but what many kids may not know about me is that I'm a really good judge of character. If anyone actually paid enough attention to my actions during my Sophomore and now, the better part of my Junior year, they'd notice I'd only been bullying certain kids. Most of these kids were either people who needed a lesson in humility, or kids who had chosen to bully others. In return, I'd bully _them_ as punishment. I'd guess you could say it was an attempt to try and make up for what I've done, but I guess..."

Another pause. He looked at the ground. "Maybe I did more harm than good..." He returned his gaze to me. "Anyways, I just wanted to say I misjudged you. Like I said, before I thought you were just a stuck-up rich kid needed to be taught a lesson in humility. But I saw something in you that day, when you did...this...to me." Again, he gestured to his bandaged nose. "Something I didn't see when I first met you. You have the potential for great things, Rock. I just pray that whatever you decide to do with that potential, you do what's right.

"I also wanted to say that I've been blind and arrogant, and....." He took a deep breath, as if steeling himself for something, looked me square in the eye, and said the last thing I would ever excpect out of him;

"And I'm sorry."

I let out a small gasp, which was, luckily, masked by a collective intake of breath from the entire bus, save the driver, a slightly confused Maria, and Ian, who could only contribute by giving a barely audible squeak. Frank offered his left hand. "And...umm...." he looked a little embarrassed. Unable to contain himself any longer, he wrenched his gaze away from me. "And I'd like it if we could start over, if you don't mind." Another gasp from the bus. I remained silence. Minutes that felt like hours stretched on as I thought about what I should say.

I knew I was on my own. I knew I couldn't ask Sara about this, and the moment I thought about asking her, She just said, _It's your decision._

I stood up. I told him, "Look at me." Another gasp. I guess No one's ever heard anyone talk to Frank in such a commanding voice before, except the School Instructors. "Look at me, Nelson....Frank." That brought Frank's gaze up to me. No one ever referred to him by his first name before. It was always either 'Mr. Nelson' from the teachers, or 'That freakin' Nelson' from everyone else.

I made sure that he looked me in the eye. I didn't want my resolve to waver, so I didn't want to be tempting into looking at any one else for their opinion. This decision had to be made and I wasn't backing out. "Frank," he flinched slightly. Again with the first name. He almost looked frightened with the civil tone in which I said it. But he didn't look away. Good.

"I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you've done to me. I don't judge people based on race, sex, sexual orientation, mental capacity, or anything else, except this; by how people treat me." Some water was dripping down his red face. Sweat? A tear? "But you didn't ask me to forgive you, you asked if I was willing to start over."

It was almost comical, in a perverse way. Him, standing there, red-faced, arm outstretched, hand splayed open, so frightened by a few words.

"Well, I want you to know...."

He closed his eyes, and I nearly lost it. It was now or never. I quickly brought up my hand to grab his.

"I am willing."

His eyes burst open. No more loud gasps (or squeaks from Ian). Just five minutes of surprised silence. All fear left his face, replaced by confusion, as if he didn't know how to act. I moved my arm up and down, slowly at first. Then, when he started to catch on, and began to shake, I shook more vigorously. It became a contest to see who shook the hardest. Then we let go, I patted him on the arm, hoping it would reassure him, and he headed back towards the front of the bus, a stupid grin on his face.

Smiling with satisfaction, I sat down. The bus remained silent throughout the trip to school, and the bus driver had a very nice drive to the school, I think. Ian stared at me dumbfoundedly. Then, he said, "What was all _that!?!?_" I said, "Just a reconciliation between two opposing forces." I chose to say it cryptically, so as not to embarrass Frank, or to sully the moment.

"When'd he break his nose?! Did you really do that?!" Ian half-whispered. I said, "Ask Frank. If he's willing, he'll tell you. But you'll have to settle your differences first. Otherwise, I'm not saying anythig without his permission." I then noticed that something was in my hand, something that wasn't there before we shook hands. I brought it up in full view Ian and I looked at it in wonder.

_Frank's knife..._ Maria still had the look of confusion on her face when she said, "What was that all about?" I turned my attention to her. "I'll explain it to you after school.

Two and a half hours into the day, and already my situation's been improving.

Today's going to be a good day.

****

When I went home, my parents asked me about my day, all I could say was that other than this morning on the bus, and when I left, it was pretty normal. "Why, what happened on the bus?" Dad asked. "First, I had a talk with a certain Frank Nelson. A good one. He'll never bully me or anger me in any way again, and I'll never have to fear or loathe him ever agin. Then, it got reeeal quiet."

And with that, I went to bed, because I was tired.

A/N: Sorry, no dream at the end of this chapter, guys. The chapter was already longer than normal and I've got to go to bed soon. Lots of talking, no action. Lots of plot exposition. Trust me, Readers. This chapter's gonna be pretty important later on. Now, before I say good night to you all, I've brought in another guest. The one....the only.... Rocky "Junior" Nathaniel insert last name here!!!

Rock: Hey, guys. Hey, Author.

Me:*to Readers* In case you weren't aware, all my characters are allowed to call me is Reaper, Almighty Author, or just Author. So, anyways, so I can go to bed, please remind them of the contest as quick as you can, Rock.

Rock: Guess my last name, and win BIG!!! First prize winners get a role in Author's next story, Second prize winners get Internet cookies that taste suspiciously like air mixed with the tears of dying orphans.

Me: Read & Reveiw people!!! *yawn*


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey, guys! Reaper here, with another fun-filled chapter to the Demeter saga!! For today, we'll—

Ian: Now hold it right there!!

Me:*sighs* Oh no, not this shit again…

Ian: I get what? Four, five lines, tops! All were non-sequiturs!! But that's not the worst part!! Oh, no!!

*Ian rummages through the backpack he's wearing. It turns out to be a copy of Chapter 10.*

Ian: *turns to desired page* Ahem, quote, "and Ian, who could only contribute by giving a barely audible squeak." A barely audible squeak??? A BARELY AUDIBLE SQUEAK!?!?!? WHY I OUGHTA KILL AND/OR SUE YOU WHERE YOU ST--

*Rock and Maria enter*

Rock: Everything all right? We heard shouting.

Me: Oh, that was Ian. Rather annoying, I'd say.

Maria: What happened?

Me: I used my awesomely Divine powers as Almighty Author to place him in a pocket dimension for a time-out. I'll bring him back once he passes out from so much yelling and screaming.

Maria & Rock: Oh. *they leave*

I know, I'm so cruel, aren't I? So, without further ado;

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Mega Man.

-...-

Year 1225 A.W., June 19, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere (2:00 p.m.)

_I woke up from my long slumber in the Cryo-Bay. I needed to head over to the labs and talk to Sara. It's been two months and The Pantheon's crew was getting restless. We need to find this planet and meet up with the fleet soon, or the crew will either lose hope and commit suicide, or die of exhaustion._

_I walked through the twin metal doors into the lab, and activated the holo projector. I needed to actually see her face, for though it may be a hologram, I still needed the face of comfort I've know for many months now. "Sara?" I asked, hoping she was not in her sleep cycle. To my relief, her slim form appeared. "Good evening, Father," she called me by her loving nickname she adopted when she learned the meaning of the word in her Earth's dictionary._

_"Sara, I need to talk to you." Sensing my urgency, worry lines appeared upon her holographic head. "What about, Dad?" I told her about the worries I've been having, and of my nightmares. "I see. Well, the nightmares are troublesome. My suggestion is for you to go to sleep while listening to soft music. I've heard that it works with some people."_

_People. That was the term she used to define the human and reploid populace as a whole, without separating the two wholly unique races. "As for your worries on finding the planet, I'd advise you not to be so troubled. As long as we remain on our course, everything should be fine. In fact, I think we're getting even closer."_

_Relief surged through me, more powerful than any other energy before. "That's good to hear," I said. Sara began, "Good. But before you go feeling to nice, I have yet another worrisome topic to bring up, something I've been meaning to ask you about." I looked up into her face. "I'm listening." She said, her face serious, "I've heard that you've been making some changes to the ship's core. May I ask what for?"_

_I told her, "It's a surprise meant to help the Human refugees on The Pantheon. You'll find out soon. I'll tell you if and when we find this planet of yours." Sara said, "Fine, then maybe you'd like to explain the missing memories?" I sighed. I knew this day would come. I couldn't keep it from her forever, after all...._

I woke from my deep sleep to the recurring trumpeting of my alarm clock. Another dream. I haven't had one for awhile. I immediately spoke to Sara, "_You in your Sleep Cycle?"_

_No. Why? _I recounted my latest dream. _Oh, yes! I remember that day!_

"_Really?" _I asked. _Well, sort of. The memories are fragmented, but I remember he was saying something to me about how we needed to find the planet soon, and something about a surprise for the Human refugees staying on the ship with them. I also remember asking him something about missing memories, but it gets kind of fuzzy around there.... I think it has something to do with whatever pice he cut from me when leaving me on whatever ship you found me on..._

"_I think that ship I found you on was _The _Pantheon_," I said to her, "_and that my dream self was General X._"

_I think so too, and I'm beginning to think that your dreams have nothing to do with my memories -- as it wouldn't make sense because you see these fragments of the past through HIS eyes -- but from X's memories. But that doesn't make sense either. _I suggested, "_Maybe it has something to do with my arm?_"

_That's the only likely possibility. I still wonder, though, what he had installed into the core of the ship...not that it matters now, after 3,000 years. _I agreed with her. Some thing's been troubling me for awhile now, though. "_Sara? Remember when we talked about my ability to enter the chamber where you were kept, and you said that from The Elder's stories, it would mean I was related to him? Since I still question that theory, I have to ask: is there any circumstance where I might have received this power by accident?_"

_Maybe... That would be under the condition that the systems were malfunctioning, but..... You took the DNA test and eye scan, right? "Yes,"_ I confirmed. _Then that settles it, because if the security system named you as General X, hen you must be related to him somehow, and according to your Elder's stories, the only way that could be possible would be... _I finished, "_Would be if I was related to The Elder himself. But how could an Android, a man who's 75% machine, be able to mate with a Human?"_ I shook my head. It just didn't make sense.

_Well, we already know about my horrible memory, and while it's still a bit fuzzy, I do recall an event where X would create some means to make him human enough to create a sperm cell, which is one of two vital components needed to create a child, the other coming from the female, in case you didn't know, since something tells me that you weren't exactly given a lot of Biology lessons during your time. And for your information, Father wasn't 75% machine, he was fifty-one percent. Only one percent away from being half-human; a cyborg. Unfortunately, Dr. Light was unable to come up with any more biological components aside from skin, blood, and a brain. Everything else was artificial._

There was something I didn't know. I looked at my clock; I had wasted so much time that I was going to be late for school! I needed to hurry. I got up and got dressed, and headed down stairs for the door.

****

I stepped on the bus just before the folding doors slid closed, and met up with Ian and Maria in our spot in the back of the bus. "Hey," I said. "Hey, what's up?" greeted Ian. "You all right, Rock? You look kind of...." trailed Maria.

"Yeah, man, you look kind of down. What's up?" Ian asked. I told them of my dreams, and of Sara's mentioning of the possible source. "I mean, I know that they can't be just dreams, but I still find it strange....how could all these memories be stored into....my...you know," I said, mindful of the fact that we were not alone on this bus, "and if so, then could they've been left behind by _him_, like the arm and other equipment were?"

"What was left behind?" I turned around and OH CRAP IT'S FRANK!!

"Er...nothing! Nothing at all.... So," I said, quick to change the subject, "Hey Frank, what's up?" At my greeting, Ian immediately stopped talking.

I suppose I should recap. After I "made up" with Frank, Ian had been probing me for answers, but I insisted he should make up with Frank and ask him. Eventually Ian did so, but begrudgingly. 'Hey, I'm willing to forgive and forget, if you are,' Frank had said. After shaking hands, Frank was willing to tell Ian what he wanted to know, on the sole condition that he be welcome among us. Though Ian's still a bit touchy about it, he decided to allow it.

Once Ian found out, he told Maria, and they consulted me for confirmation ("Did you really beat his ass?"), and I explained that that was when Sara told me about the nanos. As for Frank..., well, I wouldn't call him 'friend' just yet, and definitely Ian and Maria were wary of him, but at least he got what he wanted. We're starting over.

Frank said, "Oh, I'm pretty good. What're you guys talking about? What was left behind?" Ian, a really good liar, said, "I heard that Rock had left behind his last pencil at Garfield, and I offered to give him one of mine." Frank said, "Oh." A look came to his eyes, for just a split second, then it was gone. I thought it looked a looked a little like suspicion?

After a while, we made it to school, and we headed to first period; history with Instructor Kaleena. Sara says, _Is that a radio?_I used my "senses," as Sara once described them to me, and sharpen my ears. I heard, "And now we are getting reports of a major break-in at the Marjury bank over on Saint Avenue and Crescent. The perpetrator is an escaped convict from Neptune's prison, by the name of Samuels Fargo. He has apparrently taken many hostages, and we are going to bring our microphones over to the police and see if we can get a statement. Apparrently there are live TV news crews on the scene as well."

I turn to Ian and Maria, who I brought over to a dead end. I said to Frank, "Excuse us for a moment, please. We'll be right with you." Frank said, "Are you trying to exclude me?" I said, "No, It's just I've got something important to tell them." Frank said, "Oh, okay." His shoulders slumped a bit, but he did as I asked.

I whispered the situation to Ian and Maria. "I've gotta go," I said. "I've given it enough time; now's my chance to actually put my powers to good use. D'you think you guys can cover me while I'm gone?"

Maria said, "Don't worry, with my stage fright, I couldn't possibly be able to have to worry about that, and I think I can handle one, maybe two people." Ian added, "And I'm a really good liar. Go. I think we can handle things." I asked, worried, "What about Frank? You think you can stall him?" Ian gave me a look that said_, Are you kiddin' me_? "Go. Now_. I'll_ take care of Frank." I thanked them, and headed to the restroom. I entered an empty stall, took off my blue backpack, and began changing, when something occurred to me.

Where am I going to stash my backpack? I suppose I could leave it here, but then, somebody might find it... I looked around, and found an air vent stright above me. Well, isn't that convenient. After I finished changing, I jumped up, opened the vent, and hoisted the backpack inside. After closing the vent, I made sure no one was looking, and exited the stall, and out a high up window (which was easy to reach for someone of my standards), where I climbed over the wall and landed at the parking lot.

Now, the radio news report said that the robbery was taking place at St. Ave and Crescent. Luckily, that was close by, so I didn't need to trek far. I found the bank. I instantly recognized it as my bank, and headed up to a crowd of police and news people. I remembered to close my visor, lke Sara told me. A woman turned around and instantly recognized me.

"Oh, it's the Blue Warrior! Mega Man!" At this, the other reporters immediately stopped harrassing the officers, and approached me, and assaulted me with questions like

"--Mega Man, is it true you are the Sixth Warrior?" or, "--Mega Man, are you here to protect the hostages and capture Fargo?", and other similar questions. I tried to brush them all of with a simple "no comment," but they just kept coming. Now I know how a movie star or a police officer feels.

I pushed through the crowd (which was hard, when you're trying not to hurt them because you don't know your own strength), and found my way to a brightly decorated police officer, whom I asked if he was the leader of this outfit.

"Aye, I'm the Police Captain Diego...are you who I think you are?" I nodded to confirm it. It was obvious. Even though it's been a few weeks, no one ever really forgot. It was all anyone at school ever talked about. I asked, "Have you tried to talk him out of there?" He nodded, "But to no avail, Holy Warrior." Obviously this man already believed I was the Sixth Warrior, without needing confirmation, like so many other people.

"Pull any officers you have in there out. I'll take care of this. But I'll need a pair of handcuffs" Diego nodded, and radioed in the order, as well as handing me the cuffs. I looked at the door, and when it opened, I heard gunfire. I saw three black forms in the smoke. One was shot down, but the other two made it out. I ran in before the doors closed, grabbed the fallen officer, and tried to throw her as gently as possible behind a nearby low wall for cover. I felt many pings on my armor, as if I was being assaulted by a small hail storm.

I rolled, unsure as to how much damage my armor could take, behind another low wall of marble, opposite to that of the fallen officer. I checked my armor/shield indicator, and saw that the bullets barely made dents in the armor. Seeing how easy this was probably going to be, I used the navigational mic in my helmet to set my Mega Buster from Blast to Stun. Immediately my arm transformed once again, but with the barrel significantly narrower.

I brought my arm over the barrier, targeted my attacker's pistol, and shot it from his hand. The dust cleared. I peeked around the corner and saw, after a quick count, 29 known hostages, huddled in fear at the counter, five of which were clerks, 3 dead security guards, one unconscious (presumably where he got the gun), liberal amounts of blood on the floor and far walls, and the attacker, whom I would assume was Fargo.

This was a large building, though, with probably more employees held hostage, which would be the only reason no-one has taken this lunatic down yet.

This man definitely wasn't working alone. Someone else must be helping him upstairs. "Who is that!?" Fargo screamed. I saw him tugging on a cord in his jacket. Upon further inspection, I found that the cord led to a large amount of explosives normally used for mining. But in this situation, it could be used to make a bad situation worse.

I raised one hand up, and called, "This is Mega Man. I have come to free the hostages! Do not pull the cord, and I will do as you ask!" The man's face, contorted with rage, scrunched as he smiled, and said, "I know you. I've seen you on the teevee. That blue guy. THe Sixth Warrior, huh?" I remained silent. He beckoned for me to stand up. I did as he wanted.

"You know what these are, mister?" I answered, "Some kind of mining explosive." He nodded, his sickening smile still on his face. "They're Type K3 bombs. Each containg at least 10 grams of explosives. Altogether that makes..." He paused, as if to do the math in his head. "50 grams. Every one of us has around that amount, and if I radio in the word, we will blow this place sky high. I wonder how many people would survive that? I wonder if even the almighty Sixth Warrior could survive it?

"Why do you wear a mask? What've you got to hide? You think you're some superhero?" He leans in close to me. "Take off that mask." I said, "You let go of the cord first." He shrugged. "Fine. But let me get my gun first." I shook my head, laughing. "'Let' you get it? What else **can**I do? If I make a false move, as you said, they'd all die." I gestured to the hostages, who were wimpering in fear.

He nodded. "That's right." He went to his gun, picked it up, and walked over to me. He tookhis finger out of the cord's ring. "Now, take off that mask. I nodded, and slowly opened up my visor and battlemask. Little by little. The metal just creeped up to the glass visor, when--

I clamped my fingers around his throat, put my hand on the cord ring, and watched calmly as he emptied his gun of bullets trying to shoot me. I threw him against the far wall. I knelt down to his face-down form, and put his hands behind his back, cuffing them. After closing my visor/mask again, I pulled his head back by his hair. "You listen to me, dirtbag. You are going to lie silent, until I come back for you. If you so much as breathe wrong in that short amount of time, I'll beat you senseless."

He pleaded, "Just...okay...just..don't kill me..." I shook my head. "Strange words coming from a man with bombs strapped to his chest. But don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. After all, I don't really plan on sinking as low as you have." I rolled him over, and in one swift move, yanked the bombs off his chest. I carried them with me to the door. I threw them on the street. "Watch those for me, will you?" I said to the captain. He just nodded. I went to untie the hostages. After making sure they were all safe, I gave them leave to walk out.

I headed to the injured police officer, a woman, probably in her twenties, and picked her up. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." She just nodded weakly as I walked outside with her in my arms. I set her down on a nearby stretcher, which some Ambulance Attendants had kindly laid out for my arrival. After making sure she was going to be okay, I let the Attendants do their job.

I approached Captain Diego. "I've got Fargo, or who I assume is Fargo inside, cuffed. I'll be bringing him out now. Do not come inside until I give the word. "Of course, Holy Warrior," he replied. He bowed his head reverently. I bowed my head in kind, bringing up my hands to say, "You don't have to call me that, you know. Mega Man will do just fine." He says, "I know. But I wish to show you respect." Knowing I had no time for pleasantries, I simply said, "As you wish," and went back inside.

I went to Fargo's prone form, and knelt down. I turned the volume up on my mic, and whispered, "Hey, remember me? I'm the guy who beat the shit out of you. Now, we're going to play a game of 20 questions, and if you play correctly, you'll get a prize; you get to walk out of here mostly intact. But if you answer wrong....

"Well, let's just say that things will end very badly for you. Understand?" He nodded liked a bobble head doll. "Okay? Good. Okay, question one; how many of you are there?"

As he opened his mouth, I said, "Remember: think before you speak. As I said, things will go very bad for you if you answer incorrectly. Okay, go ahead." He said, "There are three guys on the second floor and two guys on the third floor." I asked, "Is that all?" He shook his head. "No, there are also two guys at the vault."

I patted his head. "Good boy. Next question. You said they _all _had explosives?" He said, "Yeah, or so they told me." I nodded. "Okay, last question. Are you willing to die for the money in that vault?" He said, "What is this?" I shrugged. "Just wondering." He asked, "What, are you a shrink too? Fine. At first I thought I was. I only needed it to fund an operation for my baby girl." I said, "You might want to rethink your job options."

With that said, I picked up the man by the collar of his shirt and carried him through the front doors. I put him down, forcing him to kneel before the cops. I told the captain, "There's seven guys left in the building with more hostages. They may or may not have more bombs strapped to them. Now, I may be a very powerful person, but let me warn that I am by no means omniscient. I'm still just one guy. I need you to send in more men, but _be careful of the bombs_, I can't stress that enough. We don't want to endanger the hostages.

"I'll see if I can get the guys on the second floor, you send your men to the vault room and the third floor." Diego gave me a salute. "Right away, Your Holiness!"

****

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I told the officer in charge of the Third floor squad to ready a smoke grenade. I kicked open the door, and the smoke grenade was thrown. I switched to thermal sensors and knocked out two of the guys with a well-aimed Stun shot to the head. I beat the third guy to the ground. "Go take down the two guys on the next floor while I get these guys to Diego. They nodded their acknowledgement.

I cuffed the three men and brought them down to the lobby, where I met up with Diego, whose men had already rounded up the men from the vault room. I dropped off the three felons, and said, "Your men should be rounding up the last two guys now." He nodded. "I don't think we could ever thank you enough. I'll see to it that the rest of the hostages are safe." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Good. There is one way you can thank me. If you could please keep the paparazzi off my back while I get out of here, that'd be great."

He smiled. "Of course, Your Holiness." I nodded, and made my way out the doors to head back to school.

****

I rushed into the classe room of Instructor Jauques, Second Period. Ian, who had this class with me, craned his head from the back row. I was panting and wheezing, hard. "Mister Rock, would you be so kind as to divulge the reason as to how and why you could possibly be late to this class, which I had worked so hard to prepare?"

"Umm...I fell asleep?" I suggested. He gave me a reproving glance, but nevertheless continued with his lesson.

****

We went to the junkyard after school. It had become our "place." I don't know why we were drawn to it. Ever since that day with the old man, we've been using it as a training ground, Sara and I. It's the reason why I know so much about the helmet's interface, as well as how to use my Mega Buster, which I've become pretty proficient at using. Sometimes Ian and Maria come to watch.

They had come again today; Sara using the radio, as with every training session in which they are present, so they don't feel left out. "Okay, let's review," said Sara through the radio, the volume once again turned all the way up. "What are the five settings to the Mega Buster?"

I listed them off one by one, in order from least to most fatal. "Repulse, Stun, Piercing, Bullet Rounds, and Energy Rounds, or Blast, to use a shorter term." She voiced her approval. "Very good. Now, explain how to utilize the proper applications of the helmet." I said it in a uniform and monotonous manner. She's been having me memorize this stuff every day.

"Like you, I retain a mental link with my equipment, most notably my helmet and Mega Buster. My helmet comes equipped with a standard HUD with a specially-designed user-friendly interface, complete with a health and shield monitoring system, a munitions handling device, which helps me keep track of metal and energy ammunition, a targeting system, a communications array, and a browsing system allowing me to access any digital information within seven hundred million miles."

"Correct. Now, to what use is your small pack good for?" I replied monotonously, "The rocket pack can allow levitation to a limited extent (say, to create a five-foot jump), as well as a secondary source for energy to power my many systems, as well as Auxiliary power for the Mega Buster's ammunition."

"Very good, and the nanomachines?" I responded, "The nanos consist of billions upon billions of tiny machines that were added to my bloodstream when I was integrated into the Gauntlet. After they integrated themselves into my system, they added to my physical human faults, making me stronger to the extent that I can be called _superhuman_, as well as enhancing my senses so that I may see and hear many subtle things that most humans may not pick up on."

"Good you remember." I sat down. "Hey, I've got a question for you guys," I started, "In these dreams of mine so far, X has been alluding to something that he built and installed into the core of the The Pantheon, the ship that I believe I may have found you on, Sara, and because of the fact that my dreams keep stressing this and that 'planet' X found (which I'm assuming to be Demeter), I'm beginning to wonder...d'you think we should go find out?"

Maria said, "You mean you want to go back there?" Ian dryly stated, "Sure, why not? I've always wanted to go to prison, I mean, we already got into the papers and were probably reported to The Elder, why don't we go back and risk our lives!?"

I said, "I meant only hypothetically, jeez! I just thought that because the dreams seemed to be stressing this particular point, I was going to suggest that we check it out. I just wanted to know how you guys felt about it." Maria and Ian both said, "It's too dangerous."

"Fine, okay, I get it." I said, exasperated. "I wonder what it might've been, though..." Ian said, "Maybe it's like those conspiracy theories that have been swimming around, lately; maybe it's part of that planet-wide defense system; X's 'spell' as The Elder likes to call it."

Maria pointed out, "Maybe." Ian said, "I guess that means all the more reason to leave it alone. I mean, after all, if we've lasted for 3,000 years without having to deal with that, then we shouldn't need to bother, right? Messing with it would probably bring the Dark Machines on us."

"Yeah, you're probably right," I agreed.

****

I went straight to bed when I got home, because I was tired, what with the events of today. I am **so** glad that it's the weekend. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

_I got out of bed. Sara's suggestion didn't work. The nightmares only came in an even stronger force. It was like they were trying to warn me of something. Unfortunately, I have absolutle no idea as to what that could possibly be..._

_I headed to the parlor on deck 15 for a drink, then I headed to Basement 2 of the aft side of the ship and headed down the hallways into the engine room. I took a lift down into the Core Room to find another lift reaching inside, like a metal arm, into the giant sphere. I used the control stick to move my lift around the room, and knocked on the other lift with the shot glass I brought with me._

_The second lift retracted to reveal Hrothgar, who said to me, "Hello, General. I was inspecting the core, making sure the installations went smoothly... I installed the component, like you asked...."_

_"Good, good. Then the preparations are complete?" I asked. "As much as they'll ever be. But X, I've got ask, why did you want to go to all the trouble for such a trivial task? I mean, the 'object' you had me install, it's just..." _

_I put my arm on his shoulders, trying to bring ease to the confused face before me. "Do not worry, my friend. All will be known, in time..."_

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping at my window.

A/N: Oooh, the plot thickens! Well, before I go, I have brought in another special guest! My friend Random Dude I Pulled Off The Street!!!

.: Uh, hello?

Me: *whispers to Ran.* Here's a script. Read it and get paid.

Ran.: Uh, okay. Ahem, "Thank you Reaper, it is an honor to be here. I would like to remind your Readers that if they guess Rock's last name right, they get to be in your next story." Okay, can I go?

Me.: Thank you. Here's your payment of a thousand virtual gold coins that are completely useless.

Ran.: Rip-off. *pockets coins and leaves*

Keep in mind I was up late finishing up this chapter! Expect this pitiful excuse for a 'fun' Author's notes to look stupid! Anyways... Read & Review people!!!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've last written anything, so I figured I'd start on my next set of chapters. Yes, that's right, in order to get more chapters out in a shorter amount of time, I'm releasing them in sets every so often, so that when I do throw you something to read, it's not just one chapter every month or so, but rather, a few chapters every few weeks! I know, I'm so nice, aren't I? (However, I'm not making any promises. I'll do what I can, but please, for the sake of everyone and my sanity, DO remember that I have a life!! Thanks ;) )

Also, to correct an error in my last chapter, the time on the Date should be 8:30 a.m., not 2:00 p.m. Sorry guys. My head was not with me the day I wrote that chapter......

Now, before we start, I need to see if Ian's done with his tantrum. *pulls a portable hole out of pocket, and after fishing in it for awhile, pulls out Ian.* Hey, you done now? I threw in Chapter 11 for you to read. Was it satisfactory?

Ian: I guess.

Me: Don't worry, as Rocky's best friend, you're pretty much bound by law to have an important role. Just don't expect to be prominent in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. 'Kay?

Ian: *perking up a little* Okay….

Me: Good. Now be a good boy and do the disclaimer for Uncle Z.

Ian: Reaper is in no way the owner of the Mega Man series, in whole or in part, except in his mind. Capcom is the sole owner and/or proprietor of said series/merchandise/everything else that has to do with it.

Me: Good boy. You can go out now.

Ian: *leaves*

On with the show!!!

Year 1225 A.W. June 20, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere. 12:00 p.m.

It was lunch time at school and Ian, Maria and I were all sitting down at the table. While we were talking, I asked Sara if she could start scanning over police radios and security cameras in nearby buildings as part of her established daily routine--assuming she had one. She agreed the moment the suggestion entered my head.

_That's probably a good idea. It'll help us organize our attempts to take care of local crime, _she said. After that sentiment, she dutifully carried out her work. While she was doing this, I talked with Maria and Ian on various subjects, but, to my annoyance (because we're in a public place), all they wanted to talk about was that bank robbery I took care of yesterday:

"We saw your little foiling of the robbery on the news," said Ian. "It was freakin' awesome!!" Maria asked, "I wonder, Rocky, how does it feel to be in that kind of situation?" I said, "What, am I being interviewed now? Am I on trial? Jeez! If it's that interesting to you, I don't really think about it. I don't think about what I'm doing, I just do it." My snappy remark took them off guard. "You don't have to bite our head off..." muttered Ian. I took a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry. It's just, there _are_ other things I'd like to talk about, you know? Aside from this whole Mega-man business, I mean; and that's all you guys seem to be talking about, lately. I'm just tired of hearing about it."

They apologized, and went on to ask me what I'd rather talk about. I asked for their thoughts on Frank. "Well," said Ian, "Even though I still don't trust him, I think maybe you're right. Maybe it's time we stopped acting like children." This response surprised me, as Ian was the last person I'd ever think of who'd be willing to even be civil with Frank. I actually felt kind of proud of him. Maria added, "Though I'm still not quite sure what the hell is going on between you three, I do know that whatever is happening now is a good thing. Maybe you should pursue a friendship with Frank."

"Yeah, maybe," I replied. I'm guessing we'll just see how things go.

Speak of the devil, Frank had just arrived, carrying a tray of food. "Hey guys," he said nervously, as if he were working up the courage to do something. "Would you mind if I sat here?" I looked at my companions, and after seeing that they had no quarrel with it, I nodded to him. Looking somewhat relieved, he sat down. He cautiously took a bite of his food, and spoke, conversationally, "So, did you see that news program about the Mega-man guy?" We all nodded.

Even though I was sick of talking about yesterday, I knew he was only trying to make conversation, so I didn't say anything, instead choosing to just nod with the others. He asked, "So, do you guys think this blue guy is the Sixth Warrior?" The others gave polite shrugs, and I stated, "I dunno. But, if you think about it, does _he _think he's the Sixth Warrior?"

Everyone at the table seemed to be taken aback by my question. Ian and Maria for obvious reasons. Frank asked, "Well, why wouldn't he be?" Ian and Maria had looks of agreement on their faces. Ian asked, "Yeah, Rocky. What exactly do you mean?" He gave me a questioning glance.

I said, "I mean, okay, say that this Mega-man guy _is_ the Sixth Warrior, at least in the way we would define him. Who's to say he's not just as human, or at least part-human, as us? How much does he know about his situation?" Frank asked, "Why would it matter?"

I said, "Perhaps he's just as confused as the rest of us, and he's still just trying to make sense of it all. In the end, I guess it would all come down to whether or not he agrees with the populace -- assuming they label him as the Sixth Warrior -- which would be reiterating my question: Does he think he is the Sixth Warrior? I'd like to think that it's all based on each individual person's view of things."

When I ended my self-analysis, I looked down at my food and resumed eating. I heard Frank's voice, his tone impressed. "Interesting idea. I never really thought of that." Ian asked, quite aware that I'm speaking in third person for the sake of concealing my identity from Frank, "And what do you think, Rocky? Do you suppose this Mega-man guy thinks he's the Sixth Warrior?"

I gave him the honest answer: "I don't know. I'd like to think that whatever he believes, however, hopefully he won't let other people color his perceptions of himself." Maria asked, "Why's that?" I looked up at them. "I simply think that he, like other people, would rather not become a pawn to be so easily influenced by others."

I was referring to a conversation we had the other day about people like The Elder who are in a position of power, and might make attempts to control my actions.

After that statement, the discussion ended. After a few minutes of silence, Frank picked up another topic to talk about. "So I'm having this party this weekend, right? And I was wondering, if....y'know....." He paused. "If you guys would like to come?"

Ian said, "I make no promises, but I'll check and see if I have anything planned." Maria replied, "Can't. Sorry, I'm gonna be out of town this weekend. My folks are taking me and my brother to Athens for the weekend." I said, "That sounds cool." Ian said, "Have fun."

She nodded to us, and said, "I'll try and get you guys a souvenir." Frank gave me a glance. I said, "Same as Ian, I gotta check with my parents." He nodded to me "Okay. Just let me know by this Thursday, will you?" Ian nodded. "Will do," I replied. Frank then to work giving us directions to his house, while we copied them down.

And so, as if to punctuate the end of our conversation, the school bell signaled the end of lunch hour and we got up, threw away the refuse on our trays, and after disposing of the lunch trays, we each headed to class.

* * * *

As the bus pulled up to my street, I got up and exited the bus after bidding my friends farewell. When I walked up the driveway, I saw my mother just entering her car. I asked where she was going, to which she replied, "My interviewers have just called, telling me that I got the job."

Expressing my enthusiasm, I hugged her, exclaiming, "That's wonderful! When do you start?" Mom said, "That's why I'm leaving. My new boss told me I would need to get sized so they can issue me my new uniform and chef's equipment. Anyways, I left a note in the kitchen telling you how I made dinner; it's in the fridge. Feel free to heat it up and eat whenever you're hungry.

"Dad's working late again, so don't expect to see him until 9:00. Okay?" I said, "Okay. Hey listen, before you go..." I told her about Franks's invitation, and asked if she minded whether I went. She said, "As long as your father says it's okay, I don't see why not. Now, I've really got to go. See you later!" After exchanging farewells, I watched her get into her car and and drive out of the driveway and down the street.

Once she was gone from my field of vision, I turned around and unlovked the front door. I entered the house, locking the door behind me. I ran up the stairs and pulled my books and stuff out of my backpack, and began to work on my homework.

After about an hour of studying, I heard the phone ring downstairs. I closed my book and headed into the living room to answer it. "Hello?" I said. It was Maria's voice that answered. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked. I answered, "Nothing, really. Finishing tonight's homework. I'm almost done. Why, what's up?"

"Nothing, really," began Maria, mimicking my statement. "I was just wondering if you were busy, and if you'd want to go out for dinner tonight." I told her yes, I'd like that very much, and that I'd ask my parents if it was okay. I hung up, and began dialing my dad's number.

"Hello?" inquired his familiar voice. "Hey dad," I replied. "Hey, a friend asked if I'd like dinner with them tonight, is that okay?" He said, "Ah. This the same 'friend' you accompanied to the movies?" he asked in a patronizing tone of voice. Rather than waste time arguing, I simply confirmed that yes, it was the same person.

"Sure, just don't get into any mischief," he said, chuckling. "Thanks," I growled. Then I remembered Frank's invitation. "By the way dad, a guy at school invited me to a party this weekend. D'you mind if I go?" He replied, "I don't mind. Just be sure to clear it with your mother first." I thanked him, and after bidding him farewell, I hung up and began dialing Maria's number.

"Hey, Maria?" I inquired when the dialing tone stopped. "Yeah?" was the reply. I said, "It's fine. When do you want me to pick you up?" She said, "How about at 5:00?" I told her it was fine, and said goodbye. I went upstairs, and after finishing my homework, I watched some TV, making sure I keep my eye on the clock.

When the clock turned 4:30 p.m., I got up and headed downstairs and into the garage. I collected my keys, which I had hanging on a hook by the door, opened the garage door by pressing a button on the key ring, and mounting my bike. After letting it roll into the drive way, I closed the door behind me, and revved my engine. Good. It sounded perfect.

I rode out of the driveway, down the neighborhood road, and out onto the street, where I headed for Maria's house.

* * * *

When I pulled up to her house, I found her waiting for me, helmet already strapped on. I beckoned for her to come. As she joined me on the bike, she greeted me in a friendly tone. "Hey, Rocky! And how are you on this fine day?" I smiled warmly, and replied, "Very well, thank you. And you?" I started riding down the hill and onto the main road, leading to Main Street as she answered.

"I am also doing well, thank you for asking." I chuckled at our pointless banter, and rode out onto the Interstate. I asked her over the roar of mine and the countless other engines zooming by, "What did you have in mind in terms of dinner?" She asked, "I dunno....to be honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead."

I gave a list of suggestions, and after we agreed on one, we headed west off the Interstate and down Sonora Road for an old restaurant I had found during my six months of living at Apollo. When I pulled up into the parking lot, I found that they were still open. I turned off the engine, and After we took off the helmets we were wearing, we hung them on the handle bars and I walked her inside.

The person at the front desk took us to our table, and after informing us of our Waiter's/waitress's inpending arrival, she left, giving us and ample time to talk. I asked Maria with a wry smile, "So why the sudden call to dinner?"

She responded, "Partly out of boredom, partly because I wanted to talk to you about something, and partly just because I felt like hanging out with you." I said, "Aww...." to which her response was a smack at my arm. I chuckled. "So what'd you want to talk to me about?"

Maria said, "I was thinking about your idea to check out your dreams, by going back into Memorial Mansion. I was wondering....I know people wouldn't allow the entry of Rocky the teenager, but d'you suppose they would allow the entry of Mega Man the Sixth Warrior and third iteraion of the First, who was revered as a messiah?"

I pondered that thought. "You might have something there. I wonder, though...for what reason would I have to go back there? I mean, surely they would demand an explanation. What would I tell them, that I had a bad dream?"

She replied, "Perhaps they would take it as prophetic foreshadowing." I told her, "True, but still. I think this has something to do with X's 'spell' to repel the Dark Machines, the ones that Sara calls the Maverick Army. If that's the case, then I probably don't want to go in there unless it's absolutely necessary, i.e., they show signs of returning."

She nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. It was just a thought. I have a question. How come you've done all those things for Apollo, which have gotten onto the news, but it's just the bank robbery and your saving of the old man that everyone's talking about?"

I said, "Maybe the bank robbery was the first that I've done anything big in awhile. I dunno, though. I guess the news stations were too busy sending news of Mega-man's appearance to other cities. I'd be surprised if The Elder hasn't been told already."

She said, "True." It was at that point in time when the waitress returned, and we ordered our food. When she left, Maria asked, "So how's Sara been lately?"

I told her, "Actually, I haven't been talking to her much today. I told her I wanted her to scan nearby news stations, security cameras, etc. for any signs of trouble." She replied, "Well, that's pretty intuitive. So, has she found anything yet?"

I said, "Not yet, for she said that she'd let me know the moment I found something." Maria replied, "Fair enough." We continued to make idle small-talk all throughout dinner, and eventually we finished our dinner, and we mounted my bike in preparation for the return trip to her house, when I heard Sara's voice in my head shout in alarm.

_Rocky! Rocky!! Quick, go to your house! You're going to want to see this!!_

_"What is it, Sara?" _I thought-replied back. _No Questions, _She said, _Just head to your house now!!!_

"_But what about Maria?"_ I asked.

_Bring her along! **NOW GO!!!!**_

I told Maria, "We're heading to my house." She must have seen the seriousness in my face or voice, because she asked, "What's wrong?" I told her I didn't know. "But whatever it is, it's causing Sara distress. Whatever it is, it must be important." She didn't ask any more questions.

I revved the engine, got out of the parking lot, and headed for home as fast as I could.

* * * *

When I pulled into the garage, closed the door, and removed my helmet, I ran into the house, while Maria did the same (after removing hers). As we ran inside, I asked Sara, "_Okay, we're in the house. Now what?_"

_Go into your room. You'll need your TV._

I ran up the steps and down the hall into my room, Maria tagging behind. I heard Sara's voice in my head shouting instructions, while my hands struggled to follow them;

_Take the cover off the back of the TV. Good, now listen carefully; you see that cartridge above that blue wire? Remove it, and push the red button on your right arm to remove my chip. After doing that, I want you to insert it into the slot. After that, I want you to turn your TV on. Understand?_

After I removed the cartridge, I nodded, and pushed the button to eject her chip. Hands trembling, I inserted it into the slot, turned the TV back around on my small bookcase which doubled as an entertainment center, and turned it on, with Maria asking me questions as to what I was doing. I shushed her, and waited.

The blue screen turned black, and the form of Sara I had seen when we first met, and countless of times in my dreams, came into view. "Wow..." came Maria's voice, "Is that Sara? She looks so beautiful..." Then, Sara looked _at_ Maria through the TV screen, and gave her a nod and a smile. I asked, "Sara, can you see and hear us in there?" She said, "Yes. Now listen. You know how you asked me to scan around for signs of trouble? Well, I found something, not here, but in the neighboring city of Athens that I think you should see."

Her projection lifted a hand, an in it appeared a blue square. I asked, "What is it?" She replied, "Video footage that I managed to salvage from a few security cameras within Athens City Hall. Now look."

Sara tapped the blue box she held, and all of a sudden, there was a picture of the inside of the building.

It would occasionally cut to different angles, as there was more than one camera. In these different views, we could see people going about their work in the main room of the building, which was the largest room I had ever seen, aside from The Elder's Stadium, and the main rooms of my Dad's Agricultural Plant #69.

There were rows of desks with clerks on one side of the circular room, on the first floor, with bookcases surrounding the room, with only the main entrace not visible. The floor was shiny marble, and on the occasion one of the cameras looked up, the dome ceiling was shown to be made up of stained glass depicting the different moments of history in which X appeared on Demeter.

There was only one irregularity, only one oddity with the room. A small, thin purple light had appeared in the center of the room. A few other people had begun to notice as well, and were gathered around, staring. The thin beam then began to grow wider, and all of a sudden an explosion rack the halls, and all camera views lost footage.

In a few minutes, footage returned, with most cameras either showing rubble, or a wall. But three views remained operable, and what I saw next chilled me to my very core.

There were three humanoid creatures standing in the center of the round room. At first, there was silence.

Then, the panic commenced.

All I could hear were the screams of the people as they were brutally beaten and rounded up into a line in front of the desks. When all the people in the building were rounded up, The largest of the three entities gave a guttural cry which commanded silence from the people, to which they complied.

The largest being then went on to speak in a tongue never heard by man, or at least in known memory. When the being seemed to see that the humans couldn't understand him, he paused. Then we heard a rough, metallic voice:

"I am Loraxius Bane, General to the High Chancellor of Prison Ship # 157, owned by the Fleet of His Eminence, the Emperor Z, the Almighty. I have come to your planet, because The Almighty has seen that this planet has become afflicted with a blight consisting of creatures who hold the most heinous crime of being Human.

"He has also found that a great power has surfaced on this planet, one that He deems an even greater threat than the Humans' blight. However, The Great One is not an unkind ruler, and has taken pity upon the wretched humans, and therefore has seen fit to offer you all a choice."

He looked around at his hostages, before saying, "Either you die a horrific and painful death by _my_ hands, or you may submit as slaves and faithful servants to His Mighty Empire."

There was silence for a moment. The hostages were all too afraid to move a muscle. Bane spoke again. "To those of you who wish to submit, your first act, as a show of faith, is this:

"We have recently learned of an ancient Power in this area, one who could compromise our mission if left unchecked. It has taken the form of a warrior in blue. This creature is a traitor to the cause of His Eminence, for which the only punishment is death. If one of you tells me of his location, every human on this planet shall be spared death in favor of becoming a part of the Emperor's Great Empire. Otherwise, well...I could offer you each a slow and painful death. It is a fair trade, I think."

He paused. The people seemed to realize that he was waiting for an answer. Then, a lone man slowly stood up from the crowd, who gave an audible gasp. His uniform showed him to be the City Mayor.

Was I to be betrayed by such a high official?

He walked up to the General, and gave a look of open defiance when he said, "We will never betray the Holy Sixth Warrior to you, Dark Machine scum." He spat upon the boot of Loraxius. At that precise moment, Loraxius held the Mayor in place, while pulling out of a hip holster what looked like an over-sized pistol.

Bane kicked the Mayor of Athens in the knees, breaking his legs. The Mayor's screams of agony were the only thing that could be heard within the room. The mask over Bane's face opened itself, and the camera zoomed closer to the two figures.

The face of Bane was the most grotesque thing I could ever witness. It had the image of that of a gargoyle's face, carved in granite, with eyes of fire, and a disgusting scar spanning the length of his face from his left eye to his chin.

He whispered to the Mayor, "Do you see this face? This is the face of death. Your death. Tell me, do you know what disintegration feels like?"

When the Mayor gave no answer aside from his soft sobbing, Bane continued, "It's like being burned from the inside-out, like having every last fiber of your being torn apart, piece by piece. Like the most excruciating torture ever conceived, a lifetime of pure, condensed pain squeezed into the span of but a few seconds. A few seconds of agony that feels as though it has lasted forever. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

The Mayor sobbed softly, and shook his head. Bane whispered, "Then allow this small moment of redemption I am allowing you, and tell me the location of the Blue Warrior." The Mayor remained silent.

"As you wish." After pushing some buttons on the side of his pistol, he aimed straight into the pained face of the Mayor, and fired. I saw the skin, muscle, and bone of the man being ripped apart like tissue paper. I thought I would be sick. Then Bane stood up, and addressed his horrified audience.

He stated simply, "Join him....or join me." Another man stood up among the crowd. He walked up to the monster, and said, "Unlike the Mayor, I'm not willing to die for the sake of one man. If you are guaranteed to remain true to your promise, then I will do as you ask."

Bane gave a gruesome smile, and said, "You have my word." The man inhaled, and said, against the cries of the others, "His last reported location is Apollo city, 500 miles from hear. I warn you, though. News travels fast around here. He might already know of your presence, and gone into hiding. If that's the case, if I may be so humble as to offer a recommendation; wait until he reveals himself again before you strike."

Bane replied, "Good." Bane then kneeled, so that he was at eye level with the man. "Though you are scum, I shall take your recommendation under advisement, Human, and you shall be rewarded, more-so than the other humans. You shall be given the highest honor possible for a Slave: you shall be given the opportunity to be a Higher Servant of mine." He stood up again, and issued orders to his soldiers.

They brought all the hostages to the center of the room, and the purple light once again appeared. After another explosion, there was only static.

Sara reappeared on the screen. There was only shocked silence. Maria said, "What....? No.... NO!!!!" She went into hysterics. She began bawling. She obviously couldn't take the sight she had just seen. She embraced me, and I tried to comfort her.

She fell silent, and whispered to me, "You have to stop these Dark Machines or Mavericks or whatever the hell these things are, Rocky. You have to stop them. These crimes cannot go unpunished." She was repeating my very thoughts. Someone must make these creatures pay for what they have done. I spoke to her, with more truth and clarity in every bone in my body than I could have ever thought possible:

"I will, Maria. Even if costs me my life, I will do whatever it takes to make these soulless monsters pay." She ooked up at me, tears in her eyes, and nodded. I asked Sara, "How long ago did this take place?"

She replied, "A few hours ago, easy. I would've got it to you sooner, the Maverick Prison Ship was jamming my signal, making it difficult for me to find my way back."

Then she said, " You must do something soon, Rock and quickly. But you must do it silently and stealthily. You heard them. The moment you reveal yourself again is the moment they will strike. Athens will be only the first city of many to burn. You must be prepared for war, and understand that there will be casualties."

I nodded. "When open war finally breaks out, I promise to make sure that for every human that dies, to take down a thousand more Mavericks. But, I know that it will be a long time before that happens, and hopefully, it won't happen at all. But I'm starting to see war as an inevitability, rather than a possibility. I agree, we must prepare while there's still time."

I looked at them both. "Now's the time when we need to investigate The Pantheon's core." They both nodded in agreement. They asked, "When?"

I only had one answer, which came out as quick as they asked it:

"Tonight."

A/N: Now we're finally getting somewhere with the plot. If you're wondering why I haven't included Ian and Frank at the moment, it's because I have a separate plan for them. The party invitation was a bit of foreshadowing. Now, to help me close this chapter, please welcome Ryan!

Ryan:Hey, what's up?

Me: Ryan is another character for a future story, just like Sonic! Except Ryan here's for a Final Fantasy fic!

Ryan: Basically, I suspect the real reason Author's introducgin future fic characters is so he can give you readers an idea of what to look forward to.

Me: Yup! Aren't I nice! ^.^

Ryan: As for the Author's Notes today, I have no real purpose but to tell you guys to read and review and to look out for my story as well.

Me: Yup! Now, if we could have a final bow for the curtain call, Ryan?

Ryan & Me: *bows*

~curtain falls~


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey, guys. Here's my new chapter. I won't waste your time with any useless banter, as I know you just want to read ahead, because this is where it starts to get exciting. So, I'll just give the disclaimer and go ahead with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega-man, nor do I have the legal right to make use of or take advantage of their property, except by those rights specifically given to me by this website.

Now, on with the show!

Year 1225 A.W. June 20, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere. 7:25 p.m.

(Continued)

After I reinstalled Sara, I put my Mega-man gear together in the small blue pack and put it on. When I was ready, Maria followed me wordlessly to the front door. "Why aren't we taking the bike?" She asked. I told her, "It's too risky. I don't want to reveal myself as Mega-man, and my bike would be a sure giveaway. Just follow me. I have an idea."

She looked slightly skeptical, but kept her mouth shut. I took her to the bus stop, where we rode to Memorial Mansion. When we got off the bus, I took one look down the street, and just as I suspected, there were now two guards stationed at the gate. I took Maria to a nearby alleyway. I told Maria to keep watch while I changed.

As I donned my gear, I asked Sara, "_Are there any cameras near the Mansion entrance?_" _Yes,_ she replied I told her, "_Disable them. I want to be as ambiguous as possible._" I put on my helmet, and placed my backpack onto my shoulders. I told Maria, "Okay. I'm ready."

_Okay, I've taken care of the cameras, and I'm also going to take out the street lamps to give you a bit more darkness cover. _

I thanked her, and waited for the lights to go out. When they did, the darkness seemed palpable. Maria noted this, saying, "I can't see a damn thing in front of my face. Rock, help me out." I took her hand, and turned on my night-vision visor. Everything turned to grey as I walked her to the wall.

I lifted her up onto the wall, and whispered, "Can you see how far the ground is?" She said, "Yeah, I can climb over." I pushed her up on top of the wall, and the last thing I saw of her were her fingertips as she descended with a soft _thump_ into the inky blackness.

I whispered to her, "Move away from the wall. I'm coming over." I hoisted myself up and over the wall and onto the ground. My thump on landing was a little bit more audible from further down the street, as one of the guards heard us.

"Hey! W-who's there!?" cried on of the guards. I tried to keep as still and silent as possible, and I motioned for Maria to do the same, hoping she would catch it. We waited for what felt like hours, before the other guard told his friend, "You're getting paranoid, man. Nothing but an animal." The other guard, feeling reassured, said, "Yeah, you're probably right. It's this freakin' power outage. I guess it's just creeping me out."

While they continued to talk, I whispered to Maria, "Crawl very slowly to the door." She made complaints that she couldn't see the door, so I took her hand again and led the way. We crawled about as slow as dripping snail slime, but somehow we managed to make it to the door.

I remembered how Ian had flawlessly repaired the lock. I heard Sara tell me, _You've got a cutting torch attached to your hand. Use the dial on your wrist to make adjustments. You can use it to cut through the lock. _I thanked her, and when I gave the thought-command, I saw a thin beam of red light project itself from my hand. After making it thinner to keep the light low, I took the lock in one hand, and went to work.

After a few minutes I had cut the lock free and was placing the lock carefully onto the porch. I quietly opened the door to allow ourselves entry into the all-too-familiar reception hall, then closed it quietly behind us once we were inside.

It was then that Sara to turned on the street lamps, as well as informing me that she had reactivated the cameras as well. I noted this as there was an immediate effect upon the guards outside, as I heard shouts of surprise and relief.

I whispered to Maria, "Can't turn the light on yet. Windows could give us away." Maria nodded to my right. I tugged on her arm. "I'm over here, Maria." I saw a sheepish grin as she nodded in my direction this time. Silently laughing, I led her through the kitchen door, and into the cellar, where I turned on my headlamp, and informed Maria that we could talk normally.

She gave me a wry smile. "So....guns, radios, video, phones, nanos, flashlights, and now cutting torches. Is there _anything_ that your armor can't do?" I smiled back, and replied, "Right now the only thing I'm ruling out is the ability to fly." We had a laugh at that.

When we went through the tunnel and onto the hallway I had first found myself on when I had first explored the Pantheon, I heard Maria say "Wow...I wonder what kind of metal it's made of..." Sara told me, _Tell her it's a combination of Titanium and steel._ I repeated this to Maria.

She seemed even more interested, however, when I told her, "This is nothing. I found more interesting things when I was searching the place. I had found the moving rooms and automated doors from The Elder's tales." Maria said, obviously impressed, "Whoa..."

I continued, "Of course, the most interesting things I found were in the room where I had first gotten the Mega-buster. There was also my armor, and of course, Sara."

"'Of course'? From the way he reacted to me at first, you'd think I was the most interesting thing he'd found," said Sara's voice. Wait... "Sara, are you speaking out loud?"

She responded, "During the time I spent in your head, I've been tinkering, becoming reacquainted with your suit's systems, and I found that I could patch through your suit radio and speak through that, rather than needing to bring a radio with us." Maria said, "Well, that's convenient. I nodded in response. "So, are you going to start to talking like this now?" I asked.

She replied, "At least while Maria or Ian is around. I figure it's rude to carry on conversations in secret when there's no real reason to leave the others in the dark."

When Maria looked confused as to what Sara meant, she explained, "I'm in Rocky's head, right? It only makes sense that I should communicate with him telepathically." Maria, understanding, began to nod.

Maria said, "Whoa..." She walked towards the door I had first encountered when I first came here. "Is this one of those automated doors?" I answered. Yeah. It worked when I first came here, but when I managed to open it it got stuck in its groove."

I heard Sara saying, "C'mon! You're not here to sight-see! Get going!" I responded that she was right, and told Maria that we needed to get a move on. "Okay. You're right," she said.

I asked Sara, "Do you have a map of this area from when you lived here?" She answered, "While it depends on what you mean by "living," yes, I do have a map. I'm sending it to your HUD now." I said, "Thanks_,"_ and perused the map from my visor. I asked Sara, "Could you mark which room the Core is located?"

Sara obliged by marking the room on the holographic ship in red, which I saw that the hallway closest to it was on the 6th floor. I told Maria where we were headed, and she responded with "Lead the way." I took her to the moving room I had found on my first trip here, which Sara told me was called an 'elevator', and pushed the '6' button.

Maria was amazed when the door shut itself, and gasped when the room began to move. I asked if she was okay, to which she replied, "Yeah...yeah, I just..." she took a breath, "I just didn't see it coming." I checked the map, and told her, "Well, get used to it, we have to take another elevator on the other side of the ship to get to the Engine Room, and then a small moving platform to reach the center of the Core."

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Thanks for the warning. Now that I'm prepared for it, it should be easier." I said, "Good," and led her out of the elevator when it stopped. When we were out, we both gasped. I had never been to this part of the ship before, but what I found, I had taken to be the place where they stored vehicles.

The room was giant; about the size of The Elder's Stadium, were it to be empty. There were to raised platforms, which had doors on that floor, which led me to believe that they could only be accessible from the hallways.

There were two large arch-ways to our left, outside of which we could see only the black earth of Demeter. What was keeping the dirt and rock from caving in, or what was keeping the room lit, was any body's guess. I asked Sara, "What..what the hell is this place?" Sara answered, "This is the hangar, where land, air and sea vehicles are kept." Maria asked in surprise, "There were vehicles that could travel in the sky!?" Sara, who was answering my same question, which Maria had just voiced, replied, "Yes.

I looked around. I asked, "But where are the vehicles?" Maria said, "Isn't it obvious? The First People must have removed them when they first landed here. They're probably where the Prehistoric Relics came from!" I said, "You're right. I never thought of that. But how come we don't have sky vehicles?" Maria said, "They were probably destroyed in The Elder's attempt to keep the creation of technology. A lot of good _that _did."

Her sarcasm reminded us of the current situation. We ended out little conversation right there, and I led the way to the other side of this place, the 'hangar', to a door, which, upon opening, brought us into a hallway. We walked down the blue-gray hallway downhill, and using the map, soon found the second elevator.

We walked inside, and saw that this elevator's console was different; instead of having floors B-4 -- B-1, 1-8, it had floors B-9 -- B1, 1-6. I asked Sara for an explanation. She told me, "You're not even half-way through the ship. The hallway you entered through the Mansion's basement was on the starboard side of the ship, and it was closer to the bottom of the stern. The Core, our destination, is deep inside the ship, closer to the mid-way point, closer to the bow of the ship. The ship is more well-preserved the deeper you go, and you're going deep into Demeter's crust."

Maria said, "So we're not even close to seeing the whole of the ship?" Sara replied, "Exactly." "Wow," said Maria, "that's one big ship...." Sara told us that this was actually one of the smaller ones, which surprised us even more. Exactly why would a ship need so much room?

* * * *

When we reached Basement 7, my map indicated that we were getting close. As we walked down the metal corridors, I saw a large door, that, for some reason, seemed familiar to me. I didn't know why, but it did. I pushed the large red button on the side of it, and when it opened, I saw a familiar sight:

There were two tables with all kinds of strange instruments, a few beds, many beakers and test tubes and bottles, a movie screen on one wall, a window and door to another hallway, a chalkboard, and the one thing that caught my eye was a pedestal not totally unlike the one where I first met Sara.

It was X's laboratory. The same one from my dreams.

I walked inside, closer to Sara's pedestal. It felt so surreal, to be standing in the same spot that X was, when he was having conversations with Sara as he worked. All of a sudden, I heard Maria's voice. "...Rock? Are you okay?" I whispered, "I'm fine. Just fine." The last time I saw X and Sara together, they were having an argument. What was it? Something about missing memories....

I heard Maria's voice bring me out of my ponderous state. "Rock, don't you think we should get a move-on?" I reluctantly moved away from the pedestal and out of the room. "Yeah...right."

We went further down the hallway, turned right at the fork, when down some steps, turned right, and eventually found a very large door marked 'ARMORY' in big bold letters of white paint. Sara said, "It's just through here where you'll find the Engine Room, just behind the armory." I pushed the big, red button, and opened the door.

The moment we walked inside, the door closed behind us, and we started moving downward, very slowly. Maria commented, "I like this one much better. At least it's slower."

After a few minutes, however, the waiting began to get very old. I grew impatient. "Hey Sara, how long does this take?" She answered, "You'll be there in a second. Just wait." And lo and behold, she was right. within a few seconds, the elevator stopped moving. But the door didn't open. I began to wonder what went wrong, when Sara told us to turn around. Maria voiced my question, "It has doors on both sides?"

We shook off our bewilderment, and walked inside. There were many racks in the room where weapons were held; most of which I could identify as guns, but there were other objects whose shape I couldn't identify. Sara explained, "In the armory, we kept various guns, as well as ranged missiles with which to arm the ship when landing, and plastic explosives and grenades for demolitions teams." We both nodded, understanding what she was saying.

We walked out of the elevator, and looked around. no door in sight. I turned towards the elevator to go back, when I saw that there were two stairways leading around the elevator. I looked at Maria, and asked, "Ready?" Her response was "Whenever you are." We walked down the steps on each side, I one the right, she on the left.

We met at the bottom, in front of a door. When we approached, it opened, and gasped in surprise for the third or fourth time tonight (or was it today now? I had no idea how late it was). If we thought the hangar was big, we were sure surprised.

This room was gargantuan, with us on a tiny bridge with platforms jutting from it, most likely the suspended moving platforms from my dreams, used to provide maintenance for the things that really caught our eyes:

Suspended withing the huge metal chasm were two enormous metal behemoths, the size of mountains, and shaped like monsters from the depths of Hell itself. Their shape was nearly impossible to describe, for the more I looked at them, the faster every possible description I can think of is thrown out the window. Exactly what these colossi are could be any-body's guess at first glance. Hell, were it not for the name of the room being painted onto the entrance, I would've had no idea what these things were, let alone what they were once used for. But, I now know that there can only be one explanation:

These...things...must be the engines.

After regaining my strength from the shock of it, I managed to tear my eyes away from the sight, and looked at Maria. She had a harder amount of time adjusting, it seemed. She was completely speechless, jaw dropped and eyes wide, only looking at the engines. I asked, "Are you okay, Maria?" It was then that she found her voice. "What...what are those? Just what exactly am I looking at!?"

It was Sara who answered, "Those are the twin engines for the ship, equipped with (what I can only assume to be) the latest in faster-than-light technology, the D. Cook FTL drives. The platforms on the bridge are attached to a crane, and operated by a console to move about the engines in order for the mechanics to perform maintenance."

Maria said, "Those are the engines? By The Light...if those are the engines, I've gotta see what the Core looks like!" I nodded, agreeing with her. We slowly made our way across the bridge, staring at the metal giants along the way. After what felt like an hour, we finally made it across, and through a small, nondescript door.

We found ourselves in a small room with a dim, lime-green lighting. On the walls goggles were hung. A sign above them read "UV Protection Goggles." I asked Sara, "What are these for?" Sara said, The Core is the most importantpart of the ship because it supplies the entire ship withpower. It uses a form of fusion, similar to that of a sun. Like a sun, the Core gave off UV rays. Not enough to burn skin or clothing upon contact, unless one were stupid enough to remain in contact with the Core for long periods of time, say, weeks or months, but the UV light is powerful enough to cause adverse effects upon your eyes. Hence, the goggles with protected lenses.

"However, while the ship has remained inactive for a long time, we have no idea what it was that X hid inside the Core. I suggest that you wear the goggles, Maria, just in case. Rock will be largely unaffected with his visor, so you are the only one for whom we should be concerned."

Maria said, "Okay, if you say so," and went to work putting the goggles on. When they were securely fastened, I pushed the bright green button on the panel of the door in front of us. We walked onto a large platform, the door closing behind us. There was nothing but inky blackness. I couldn't see anything. Probably because the Core was inactive; judging from what Sara had said, the Core would probably give off it's own light.

Sara said, "There's a light switch on your left, Rock." I looked on the wall next to me and felt around it. Eventually I found a handle, which I assumed was the light switch. I pulled it up, and instantly the whole room was flooded with light. It took my eyes a minute to adjust, but when the spots cleared, I saw the most amazing (but not surprising -- I don't really think I could ever be surprised anymore.) sight so far.

This room was, in all impossibility, even larger than the engine room! Beyond the platform I stood on, I could tell that the room was completely spherical, like a ball. In the center of the room, held by a single pillar, was a slightly smaller, black metal sphere which was not quite as large as the engines were, but definitely large enough to be overly impressive. The perfectly round walls of the Core room were becoming less and less amazing by the minute as well -- all it was was gunmetal grey.

Maria got over herself pretty quickly as well. We saw that there were three other platforms like the one we were standing on, all dwarfed by the room and its core. In front of us was another maintenance platform. I asked Maria, "You ready?" She replied with a smile, "Ready as I'll ever be." We walked onto the small platform.

I asked Sara, "Okay, now that we're finally here, how do I use this thing?" Sara responded, "First, press the blue button on the control panel to close the gate of the maintenance station." I did as I was told. We looked behind us, and saw that there was a railing rising up from the floor. Sara then said, "Now push the red button to start the lift, and just push the control stick in the direction you want to go."

I pushed the red button, feeling the lift begin to vibrate. It began to rise. I carefully pushed the stick forward, and felt the lift rise toward the Core. I looked behind me for a split second, and saw that the lift was indeed attached to a crane under the platform. The lift stopped. Sara said, "Push the yellow button to free the crane from the platform." I did as she said, and watched as the crane moved down, curving with the wall. I tentatively pushed the stick forward. The crane moved forward.

I saw a throttle. When I asked what it was, Sara explained, "Push it forward to extend the crane. Pull it back to retract it." After a few minutes of practice, I managed to get the basics of it, and soon I was expertly travelling along the rounded grooves of the wall, searching for some difference, some irregularity with the Core, aside from just the rounded metal. Eventually I found what I was looking for. There was a hole in the rounded metal, that reminded me of the hole where I got my new arm. It didn't take me long to figure out what to do.

I stuck my hand into the hole, which was not wide enough for the whole gauntlet. A small yellow light appeared above my hand. I saw my wrist spinning. After a few seconds, I heard a beeping sound, and the yellow light turned green. I was able to remove my hand, and the Core open in fron of me. I saw a mass of machinery, though I had no idea what it was. I asked Sara, and she said, "These are the innards of the Core. Search for a door, or some other secret."

I looked around from my vantage point, and soon saw what she was talking about: a door just my size Was hidden among the wires. I tentatively brought the lift juts over the pillar where the Core rested so I could climb over. I quickly helped Maria do the same. We wrestled through the wires until we reached the door. Uncharacteristically, this one had a handle. I pulled it open.

It was empty.

We walked inside, and soon saw a button next to the door way. After closing the door, I pushed it. It truned out to be another elevator, leading into a secret room. It was very dark in this room, for all but a chair, and very large machine above it. The moment I set eyes upon it I knew that our journey through the ship had come to an end. I told Maria, "My dreams led me here; I can only assume that X wants me to sit down."

Her eyes on the machine above, Maria's only response was "Be careful, Rock." I nodded to her, trying to give her a reassuring smile. I walked to the chair, and sat down. I saw a green button on the arm of the chair, uner a piece of glass. I flipped the switch to open the glass, took a deep breath, and pressed the button.

The glass closed, and a large metal tube from the machine above descended, surreounding my head. I felt part of the back of my helmet open, and I heard a voice say, "Relax. You are among friends. Just relax and control your breathing." I tried to do as the voice said. "So," began the voice, "I am to understand that you are the successor to the Mega-Man legacy."

I felt Sara become filled with surprise and recognition. _You're.....!_

"Relax," said the voice.

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, and the last thing I could remember was the Voice's deep, friendly tone.

"Relax....."

A/N; Well, now I'm going to leave you with a cliffhanger, just because I'm tired of typing for the moment, and I need to get something to eat. I will come back for the next exciting chapter, but for now, why don't you tell me what you guys think!

By the way, in case you didn't catch the reference, I named the FTL drives D. Cook, in homage to the great comedian Dane Cook. I think he's frikkin awesome!!

Anyways, I've got nothing left to say, so goodbye for now!!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey, guys. Your next round of chapters are up! First, let me introduce something that I think you, my readers, may find interesting: a few weeks ago, some friends of mine recently started a pod-cast called Touching the Monolith. They basically have discussions on anything of the geekish sort of nature: comics, sci-fi, fantasy, books, games and that sort of thing. The discussions are pretty amusing and fun to listen to. Search for it on google, it's pretty cool. It'll be the first link you see.

Leave a comment or two, if nothing else.

Anyways, I won't waste anymore of your time with meaningless text, as you're probably wondering what's happened to Rock. I'll just put on the disclaimer and direct your attention to the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mega-man related content of which this fanfic is referencing, save for the fanfic itself. All credit goes to Capcom.

On with the show!!!

Year 1225 A.W. Unknown Date, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere. Time Unknown.

I opened my eyes. I looked around. I was floating in what seemed to be an abyss of grey. I was standing up, whether than being in my previous sitting position. I said, "Hello?" Then I called, more loudly this time, "Hello!? Sara!? Are you there!?"

It was then that a blue light appeared, and then formed the pale, lithe form of Sara's usually holographic body. I said, "Whoa," and then asked her, somewhat confusedly, "Am I...dead?" Sara opened her mouth to answer, but before she could speak, another voice answered, "Not likely." I recognized that voice. It was the one who put me to sleep.....assuming I'm still even sleeping.

I looked around, but there was nothing that would give me any idea as to where the voice came from. "Who's there!?" I called, "Show yourself!" Another blue light appeared, and another figure emerged, taking the form of a man in blue armor somewhat resembling my own, except his helmet had a red crystal on its front. I asked, "Who are you?"

It was Sara who answered my question. She gave a soft gasp, and her usually blue hue turned pink. She gave but a single whisper: "....Father?" At this I gasped myself. I was in the presence of the Fourth Warrior!!

He turned to her and smiled. "Hello, Sara. It's great to see you again." Sara gave a tearful cry, and ran up to him, where their arms locked in an embrace. Trying to be respectful, I turned away. I heard the man, who I'm assuming to be X, say, "It's been a long time," to which Sara replied, "Too long."

I turned back around and cleared my throat. Sara turned to me and blushed. "Um, Father, this is my new companion and the new Mega-man, Rocky. Rocky, you already know of my father, I'm sure." I replied, with my hand extended, "It's an honor to meet you sir." He took it and shook. "No," he said, "the honor is all mine." He had a very strong grip.

I brought back my arm, and said, "Please forgive me for saying such a thing, Great One--" X raised his hand. "X is fine." I bowed my head, and continued, "X. Again, please forgive me, but...I'd thought you were dead." He raises an eyebrow in a sort of thoughtful expression. "Is that what happened to me? I never would have thought. Then again, that does explain how you are here."

Sara asked worriedly, "What do you mean? You mean you're not the real X?" X shook his head sadly. "I'm but an imprint of the original. A copy. I don't even think I encompass his whole consciousness. I am a construct, much like you, Sara, created from a small collection of memories and thought-processes from X's brain."

Sara's eyes filled up with tears, and she turned away. We gave her a few seconds, and she soon composed herself. If I hadn't seen her just now, or if we didn't retain our mental link, I never would have known of her sorrow. It seemed that she would never truly know her father, what with this construct not being the real X, and with her memories full of holes.

X quickly replied, "But Sara, listen. I'm made from X's mind. I'm still a part of him, and like my Whole Self, I still love you very much." A small smile tugged at her lips, but otherwise she kept her composed posture. inside my mind, I felt her spirits rise a little, and her pink hue, which had darkened into a deep purple when she learned of this X-copy, returned to it's blue neutral state.

X turned to me, "As I was saying, however, I was built for a specific purpose, but first I must know; what brought you here?" I gave him a brief retelling of the most relevant parts of the Human Archives, and told him of the possible invasion of the Mavericks. At my mention of their attack on Athens, his face grew dark.

"It is as I thought. The Human Race is no longer safe on Demeter. We must go by established Safety Protocol procedures and activate the Demeter Planet-wide Defense System immediately. But first I must know one more thing; how did you know to come here?" I told him of my dreams, and his face brightened in recognition.

"Ah, that's right. I had installed a memory chip into the Mega-buster that would, upon installation, remain dormant within the host brain after three days of travelling to the brain. The chip would activate whenever the Ladar of the defense system detected Maverick ships within 800 light years from orbit. When they're detected, the host body of the Mega-man will begin to experience dreams derived from the memories of my Whole Self, which will eventually cause him to pursue the activation of the defense system. I'd ask what took you so long, but it doesn't matter. There's much work to do, and so little time.

"My first task is to acquaint you with the essentials of activating the defense system. First of all, Sara's name. You know that it's an acronym, right?" I nodded and replied, "Yeah. It's Super Anti-spacecraft weapon with Radar and Auto-targeting. Are you saying that Sara's part of the defense system?"

He nodded vigorously. "YES. She's extremely integral to the entire system." He turned to her, and answered her confused expression with, "Sara, you are the key to making the entire navigation system of the Defense system work!" Recognition dawned on her face. "You mean I'm....." I finished, "A weapon of mass destruction." I shook my head.

Sara's face was one of shocked disbelief. I found it to be completely understandable. I tried to imagine how I'd feel if I was the one specifically designed to be a weapon of war. I would feel horrible, disgusted, and....

Completely inhuman..... My god.....

She sank to her knees. I shouted, at X no less, "What the hell, man!? You just drop a bomb right in her lap, just like that!? She's like your _daughter,_ and you're just saying that she's just a tool to you!?"

I saw a mixture of shock and regret in his face. Realizing who I was talking to, I whispered, "I'm sorry..." At this X seemed to calm down. Shame grew in his voice as he said, "No, I'm sorry. Who could blame you for having such a reaction? After all, I had built Sara with the preservation of humanity in mind."

I heard Sara say behind me, "I'm the most perfect war machine known to man." X bowed his head in disgrace. Sara rose, and walked towards him. She raised his hand as if to slap him, but surprised me by gently caressing his face.

"Don't worry. I don't blame you, Father. I realize I was born for a purpose, and I intend to fulfill the role you have given me. By giving me purpose, you have given me the greatest love you could offer. I wish to return that love." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled, to which he returned a sorrowful smile.

It's strange. With every action these sentient machines or artificial intelligence or whatever continue to surprise me with the amount of human emotion that they're capable of.

X whispered something to Sara, then said to both of us, "Let us be done with sentiment, and get on with the mission. Rocky, as I've said, Sara is the key to which the Defense System will respond and activate. She is the core component that comprises the System's targeting computer, as well as the only one who knows the code to start up the main reactor core which fuels the weaponry."

Sara, confused, said, "What? But I don't know the code to whatever you're talking about!" X made a calming gesture with his hands. "I'm getting to that, dear," he said, turning back to me, "That was a precaution I had to take. I knew there was a chance that the Maverick Army could find out about Sara and the Defense System, and send agents to retrieve her.

"So, in order to further protect her and the planet, I split her core into four pieces, one of which you now have, and scattered them to four parts of the planet. I split these pieces in such a way that if one were to have only part of the core, they would have only a limited amount of information, and only part of the code to the defense system.

"It is the task of the new Mega-man, yourself, to go to each of the complexes I've constructed to handles and protect these core pieces of data, and install them into the hard drive of Sara's system, by installing it into your own." I interrupted, "I have a system? But I'm an organic!" He smiled, and replied, "Not anymore you're not." He gestured at my Mega-buster. "You're only half-human. You're a cyborg now."

_What?_ I'm only half-human...?

While I stood there, mouth agape, he continued, "Each of the core pieces of Sara's memory are sheltered by facilities whose power generators are fed directly into sub-reactors. This energy is needed for the auxiliary weaponry. When each memory core piece is installed, the power to each facility will switch on, turning on the generators, and supplying the sub reactors with power. These sub-reactors will be on stand-by for you when you get to the Main Reactor Core, Sara. Understand?"

She nodded. "Just tell us where to go." X said, "The core piece I left on the ship, your piece, is equipped with coordinates to each facility. If you'd like, I can activate the system now." Sara said, "Do it," and next thing I know, the grey area around us began to crystallize, and suddenly we were outside the mansion.

"How'd we get here?" I asked in astonished disbelief." Sara said, "Shh," and suddenly we were flying. It was like the lands below us were a river that we were simply wading through without a second thought. After awhile we stopped at a place I recognized. "It's the Spire!"

X asked, "Is that what you humans call it nowadays? When I created it, it was called Complex 01." I could do nothing but stare downward at the needle that jutted up towards the sky, the only thing visible for miles in the freezing wasteland that I also recognized as being really far south, towards the pole.

It was on the Hades continent.

"You want us to go there!? All the way to Hades!?" I asked, my jaw dropping yet again. X nodded. "That is your first objective. Once you reach it, you will get the the coordinates needed to find the next piece." I should have known this would be a long trip....but to be separated from my friends and family for so long.....

"I'm to go there alone?" I asked. X answered with a question; "Is there anyone whom you could trust with the information?" I replied, "My friends, Maria and Ian. They're the only ones who know of my identity as Mega-man. But I couldn't make them leave; it wouldn't be fair to them."

X said, "Then yes, you shall be alone on your journey." Sara suddenly quipped, "Hey, don't forget, you'll have me! So no need to feel glum!" She smiled as she hung her arm around my shoulders. I could almost feel its actual presence on my shoulder, like it was real. I cheered up. "Your right. I guess I won't really be entirely alone."

X said, a smile in his voice, "Good. Then it is time for you to get on your mission. Settle whatever affairs you have at home, but do so quickly, and do not let it be known that you are leaving: you never know who's watching."

And with that, everything went dark again.

* * * *

I opened my eyes to see the hollow cylinder return to it's place above me. I looked around. No Maria. "Maria?" I called. A small lump in a dark corner moved, and rose to reveal itself as Maria. She seemed drowsy, as if she'd been asleep for a few hours. There were dark rings of shadows under her eyes.

"Mmmf.....Who's there?" she mumbled. I said, "It's me. Who else would it be?" She was suddenly much more alert. "Rock!? Is it really you!?" I said confusedly, "Um...yeah. What's the matter?" She asked, "Do you have any idea how long you've been in that thing?"

I replied, "I dunno....a couple hours, maybe?" She shook her head and exclaimed, "You were in there for three days! I had to sneak in and out of the Mansion for food and sleep! I stayed with you whenever I could, and for as long as possible, until I needed sleep so much I used a blanket I'd brought with me and took a nap in the corner."

My jaw dropped, not that she could see it under the mask, which I discovered I was still wearing. "Three....days?" I checked the clock on my visor.

She was right. It said Friday, June 23rd. 5:15 p.m.

"Oh my god...." It was all I could say. She nodded. "Yeah, and that's not even the whole thing! Your parents are looking for you, the newspapers say you've gone missing. I told Ian about the whole thing, but Frank's starting to ask questions. He acts as though he's going to try and find you."

I remained silent for a moment, then asked, "And Ian?" She said, "He's been the one helping me over the wall to get into the Mansion. He couldn't get past the guards, though, so he brings me a ladder to help me get out. Every time he gets me out of there, he asks for news of you."

Then Sara began to speak through my suit radio again. "This is bad. Now that people are looking for Rock, it's going to be even harder to get out without being noticed." I nodded to myself, and Maria asked, "Wait, what do mean by 'getting out before someone notices'?"

I knew this was coming at some point. I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I told her, "I'm leaving the city. It's only a matter of time before the Maverick Army sends soldiers to investigate Mega-man, or before they begin to invade the planet, so there's not a lot of time.

"In that machine the chair plugged me into, I met a construct resembling X. Not X himself, but a copy, created from X's thoughts and memories. This X copy told me about a Defense System built directly into the planet, confirming those rumors Ian told me about.

"Sara is the key to making this defense system work, but parts of her memory are scattered in three other places of the world, and we need all those pieces to make it work. The first piece we need to get is at the Spire, on the Hades continent, at the top of Mount Axl."

Maria's jaw dropped. "But that's all the way at the South Pole!" I replied, "Yes, and the other two pieces are likewise in faraway lands, though we don't know where they are yet. That information will be given to us when we reach the Spire. Sara and I'll be leaving as soon as possible."

Sara added, "If we can, it'd be best if we left tonight." Maria said, "I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not," I flatly refused. "Why not!?" she cried. I told her, "You have friends and family here. I'm not going to take that from you. Besides, it's too dangerous, and I won't always be around to protect you."

She gave me a reprimanding look, and said, "You and Ian are my only friends here, and Ian's probably going to make you take him, too. My family probably won't mind if I go somewhere, as long as I've got a good excuse, and as for protecting myself, I can swing a wrench and I can shoot a gun. I'm also pretty good at taming kastonos, which requires a whip. I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself."

I said, "No, I'm not taking either of you! It's too dangerous, and I refuse to deprive either of you of your family! Besides, their's only enough room on my bike for two and I'd move faster and more quietly alone." She retorted, "But you'll need help in the wilds, and I have a kastonos, so you won't have to worry about passenger space."

I sighed. "This isn't up for debate. I'm not taking you with me and that's final." I put my hand to the side of my helmet to make a call, while I thought I heard Maria mutter something like 'that's what you think..' under her breath. Rolling my eyes, I made the call to Ian's house phone, hoping it would be him who answered. Luckily, my wish was granted.

"Hello?" came his voice. I asked, "Hey, don't say anything. It's me, Rocky. Are you alone in your house, yes or no?"

"Yes," came his strained reply. I said, "Okay, listen. I'm going to tell you something important. Something that's going to need to be kept secret. Understand?" After he said he understood, I told him my plans. "When?" he asked. I told him, "Tonight, if possible." He said, "I'll meet you at Frank's party with my clothes, food and money, ready to go."

Immediately, I began to object. When I gave him the reasons I gave Maria, as well as let slip that I told her no as well, he said, "You can say no, but you know we're not going to listen, Rock. We're coming, and _that's_final. I'll meet you there. I suggest you send Maria home to pack up her things, and have her bring her kastonos somewhere nearby." Then he hung up. I sighed.

"I guess there's no resisting both of you," I said. Maria gave me a triumphant grin, and I said, "I just hope you know what you're doing; what you're giving up." Maria gave another condescending look. "We're not giving up anything more than you are, Rock." That simple sentence hit me hard in the gut. My parents. I've completely forgotten about them. They think I've been missing for three days. Mom must be dying! To think how they'd feel knowing that their only son was just about to leave them on a trip to save the world....

They'd probably be devastated..... But it doesn't change anything. I already know that this is something I must do. "All the more reason to leave swiftly and silently, before I can change my mind..and before it hurst even more," I voiced aloud. Maria nodded at my statement. "Then let's go," she said.

I said, "Okay, but first I've gotta make a call." I put my hand to the side of my head to dial Frank's number....

* * * *

Frank was surprised to find that I'd called, and even more surprised when I told him not to tell anybody that I was coming, or to even let anyone know that I was there. Probably suspecting that I was running away from home, he reluctantly agreed, on the condition that he talk to me before I go. I had to agree to his terms.

After making the call, and after making it out of _The Pantheon_and Memorial Mansion, we separated at the bus. I told Maria, right before my stop: "I want you to head home and pack as much food, clothing and money as possible, and to leave a note for you parents, but don't tell them where you're going. I'd like for you to at least be able to say goodbye." Dhe nodded, and then I walked off the bus, heading home.

When I got close to my house, I saw that the lights were on. I didn't want to let my parents know I was home, so I headed around to the side of the house, where there were no windows, save my bedroom window on the second floor. There was a brick wall between the side of the house and the backyard.

I slowly hoisted myself onto the wall, making no noise, and carefully did a little balancing act, walking just under the overhanging roof. I crouched, looked aroundto make sure no one was there, and jumped up to grab the section of roof. I pulled myself up quickly, lest I lose my grip, and opened the window, which I had luckily forgotted to lock.

I climbed into my room, and walked over to my door, which was cracked open. I looked through, and there was no one in the hallway.

I backed away from the door, and turned on my night-vision visor so I could see in my dark room. I needed to do this quickly. I picked up my old school backpack and silently opened my dresser drawers. I then proceeded to stuff as many clothes into the bag as possible. I then opened my closet, and got a shoebox off the top shelf.

_What's in the box?_ asked Sara. I told her, "_It's all the money I've ever earned in the last three years. I've been saving up for an exchange student program back to the island of Fringe, off the coast of Neo Arcadia, back where I used to live, but now....nothing seems to matter as it once did anymore..."_ I took off the pack I was currently wearing, and rolled up the bills, and put them in one of the pockets.

I took out a set of clothes from the other backpack, and began to change into one of my outfits, out of my Mega-Man armor. Once in my street clothes, I slung both packs onto my shoulders, and took a notepad out of my desk, with a pen. I wrote a note before posting it on my TV, which read:

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

_**I came by to pick up a few things. I'm sorry it had to be like this, but I had to leave. Certain things have been happening lately that were **_

_**mostly out of my control, but now I've been put in a position where I have to set things right. I know that this's going to be hard to **_

_**believe, but I need you to understand that what I'm saying is the truth. **_

**_I am Mega-Man. I know, it's hard to believe, right? And I don't know if you've heard, but Athens was attacked three days ago by the _**

**_Dark Machines, and that the only way to save all of Demeter is if I leave and that they have no way of knowing where I've gone._**

**_Maybe someday, if, no, WHEN I return, we can all sit down and have a nice talk, where I can tell you what REALLY happened, but _**

**_for now, the only thing I can do to protect you and all of Demeter is to say goodbye. _**

**_I love you._**

**_-Rocky, A.K.A. Mega-Man_**

I could barely see the last two lines of the note, because I had tears in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop coming. Get it together, I told myself, and leave before it becomes too hard to go. Finally the tears stopped. Then Sara said, _Quickly! Get out of there! Someone's coming!_

She was right. I began to hear footsteps. I swiftly and silently opened the window. I climbed out, and after closing the window, I jumped off th roof, and rolled into a landing on the side yard. When I looked up again, a light was on in my window, and I saw the figure of a woman. After a few minutes, I heard a cry, and another figure appeared.

This gave me a small window to work with. I needed to get my bike. I ran around to the other side of the house, and saw the window into the garage. It was dark. I walked around to the garage door, slid my fingers under it, and pulled it up with ease. I jogged to my bike, raised the kick stand, and walked it out of the garage. After running with it a safe distance away, I started it up and started riding over to where Frank's house was according to his directions.

* * * *

Frank actually lived pretty close to an old dirt road leading out away from the interstate. Good, that ought to make things a little easier getting out. The lights were multicolered, and flashing. A lot of strange noises could be heard from inside the house. _Must be quite a party, _said Sara. I nodded with agreement. I knocked on the door, pulling the hood of my jacket over my face. Frank answered the door.

"Hey," I said, "You got a place that's quiet?" Frank nodded, and gestured for me to follow him. He took me down into his basement. The walls were painted neon yellow. He closed the door behind him, and the loud music and sounds of people got muffled. I asked, "Ian here yet?" Frank said, "Yeah." I said, "Bring him here."

Frank shook his head. "No, not yet. First, I need to ask you something." I asked Sara in my head, "_Sara, what time is it?"_ To which she replied, _7:33 p.m._

I told Frank flatly, "Shoot." He said, "You've been missing for three days. Now you suddenly turn up, telling me you want no one to to know. You running away?" I answered, "Something like that. I am leaving, but while my being missing had something to do with it, I wasn't actually leaving at that point. I was consulting someone very important for his advice."

"Who?" Franks asked. I told him, "A friend to us all. I doubt there's a single soul on Demter who doesn't know his name." Frank asked, astonished, "_The Elder?_" I shook my head slowly. "X." At this Frank flipped out. He gasped loudly, and fell out of his chair. He began breathing heavily. I said, "Stop it, you're making a scene. It wasn't actually X, of course not. It was a copy, made from X's thoughts and memories."

I began to tell Frank everything that's been happening, since the day Ian and I broke into Memorial Mansion. It all took 45 minutes, during which Frank remained silent, occasionally nodding when prompted. "And that's why I've gotta leave, without the notice of anybody," I said, "It's only a matter of time before the Mavericks send soldiers to investigate, so I need to find Sara's other fragments, and fast. Ian and Maria are coming with me."

Frank said, "I'm coming too." I said, "I figured as much. Otherwise I wouldn't have told you." Truth was, seeing as I couldn't keep Ian and Maria from coming, I figured Frank could have some muscle power to contribute, while I could use Ian's cleverness, and Maria's skills. "You wanted to be friends, Frank," I said, "Now's the time to prove yourself." I smiled, and he returned it.

I asked, "What motor vehicle you drive?" He said, "I drive a Hermes H-9 Corvette." I said, "Okay, small but powerful. Is it silent?" He said, "It's fast, and I can use Fang's Hide to muffle the sound of the engine, yeah." I said, "Good. Bring Ian down here, and check the door for when Maria arrives."

Eventually everyone made it here, and when Frank led them downstairs, I told them, "He knows, so you can talk freely here. Ian exclaimed, "He _knows_!?" I said, "Yep, and he's coming with us. As I've already told him; if he still wants to be friends, now's his time to prove himself. He wants to help. Don't worry, I honestly think he can be trusted."

Maria whispered in my ear, "I hope you're right." I asked them all, "Did you pack your things?" Frank said, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." I told him, "You've got five." He nodded and headed upstairs. After five minutes, we were able to simply walk through the increasingly sleepy crowd and out the front door. It was here that I immediately came face-to-face with Maria's kastonos.

This majestic reptile was as large as Frank's car, with long, green spines from the midst of its back to the tip of its tail. It's maing color was a deep, blood red. It's eyes were a bright yellow, half-hidden under giant scaled lids. I asked, "What's his name?" Maria replied with a smile, "_Her_ name is Anastasia. Anastasia, meet Rocky."

A long, serpent-like tongue slithered from her mouth and slimed itself all over my face. Everyone laughed. Maria said, "That's funny. Anastasia doesn't normally like strangers, and she's got a pretty good intuition, too. That's the biggest compliment a kastonos can give. She's basically honor-bound to serve you as if you were her master. When a kastonos shows you any sign of affection, they're basically pledging their life to you. Mos kastonos are extremely intelligent, and don't give this gift lightly. You should be grateful."

I looked at the kastonos, and said with sincerity, "I am honored." I bowed, and I heard Alex give a small sound of satisfaction.

Once everyone became used to the kastonos' presence, we began to plan our escape of the city. Frank suggested the dirt path. "It leads out of the city, and onto the main road. I've got a road map in my car. We can start heading that way." We all agreed that this was a good idea, and Ian chose to ride with Frank, because there was more room.

We all put the bags with our clothes in his trunk, but kept each individual bag with money and food to ourselves. Maria also had a rifle and whip hanging from her kastonos saddle. She had two other pistols, which she gave to Ian and Frank. "When we find a place to camp outside the city, I'll teach you how to use 'em," she said. When asked where she got them, she quickly changed the subject. "Let's go. We're doing nothing nothing but wasting time.

And with that, we all began riding down the dirt road, beginning what was probably going to be the longest, most memorable journey of our lives.

A/N: And that's Chapter 14, guys. Other than another recommendation to check out Touching the Monolith, I've got nothing left to say except that I'm tired and I need to go to bed. So.....g'night, readers! *yawn*


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey guys, it's me again, with a new chapter. Here's the disclaimer;

Disclaimer: I don't own Mega-man, or any Mega-man related products.

On with the fic!!!

Year 1225 A.W. June 24, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere. 13:05 a.m.

We had been riding for a few hours. Frank checked his map a few minutes ago and told us that we had left the city limits. I was amazed that we had actually gotten this far. So far, we've managed to be out of Apollo for at least five minutes without being chased by the police. I'd say we're doing pretty good.

Another thing that had astounded me was that the kastonos, Anastasia, was keeping up with the motor vehicles. I mean, we were flooring it down the long road into the country, and I'd almost say that Anastasia was actually going _faster_than us! For a big lizard, she was pretty fast. After a few more minutes of riding, Frank checked the road map and decided that we were a safe enough distance away to set up camp ("set up camp meaning that we' d lay down blankets to sleep on and use our packs as pillows).

We stopped just off the road, but close enough that we'd know where we were going when we started travelling again in the morning. Frank said that he and Ian would look for firewood around some of the nearby trees, to which Ian agreed. After about half an hour we had set up a stack of wood in a circle of stones and Frank used a lighter he had brought with him to start a nice fire that we all huddled around for warmth.

It was Frank who made an attempt to start conversation. "So, you have this person living in your head, right? Sara, her name was? Is it possible for us to talk to her? Telepathy and all that?" I told him, "No, but as an A.I. Construct, she can patch into a nearby radio frequency and talk to you through that. Look, I'll show you."

I dug through my suit pack and took out my helmet. After setting the radio to project outwards, I heard her voice say, "How do you do?" Frank, startled, said, "Oh! Um....fine, and you?" He laughed nervously. Sara's melodic voice laughed. "You don't have to be so scared. I don't bite, you know."

Frank seemed to be relieved at this, and asked, "So, um...Rocky found you at Memorial Mansion, huh?" Sara said, "Yeah. Well, actually he found me in the ship buried under the mansion." Frank was surprised hearing about the ship, and started asking her all kinds of questions about it, and about other things regarding the pre-Demeter era.

After a while, when Sara started talking about what she was built for, about what X had told us, Ian piped in, "Yeah, so where's this first piece of memory at, Rock?" I gulped, because I knew the reaction I was going to get from Ian and Frank. I was sure Ian would still come, but would Frank still join our cause?

I replied, "It's in the Spire, on the summit of Mount Persephone, in Hades." Ian whistled, and Frank's eye grew wide. "That far?" said Frank. I told them, "Well, yeah, X said that these memory core pieces were scattered all over Demeter. What did you expect?" Frank shook his head. Sara, voicing my concern, said, "If you don't want to go, now's your chance to turn around. No one's going to hold it against you."

Frank simply said, "Absolutely not," and Ian shook his head, saying, "I'm staying with you. I can't let you two go alone. I know Maria's going with you guys, and if she can go through with it, so can I." I expressed my deep gratitude, saying, "Thanks guys. You have no idea what this means to me. But, with all do respect, I just have to warn you guys that you have no idea what you're in for." Frank added, "Neither do you."

I had to give him that one. I nodded in reply.

We all exchanged some more idle chit-chat before we decided to extinguish the fire and call it a night. Anastasia generously offered us to huddle against her hide for warmth as we sleep, to which we all gratefully complied.

* * * *

In the morning, we had a small bit from our food rations, then began planning. I asked Frank, "Okay, so we know that our destination is a sea continent. So where does your map say the nearest port towns are?" Frank perused the atlas, and said, "There's two port towns five-thousand miles to the west, Poseidon and Siren; there's also another one to the north, called Sparta, about six-thousand miles away."

Ian said, "We should probably head for the farthest one for a ship, in case there's anyone following us that we'll need to outrun." Maria added, "Yeah, but if someone _is _following us, we can always just pass through Poseidon and Siren to shake them off, just in case, then make a break for Sparta."

I nodded. "We should probably avoid any big cities on the way there, though. Unless we become desperate for food and clothing." Frank asked, "What about fuel? Maybe Anastasia can find food for herself, but we'll still need to pay for the car and motorcycle." I said, "We'll try and only stop at small towns, but if we're desperate, we'll hit a city."

Ian asked, "And the money? It doesn't grow on trees, Rock, and we'll need to pay for our expenses." I said, "I had an idea for that, actually. It wasn't a solution so much as a way to buy some time while we think of one." They all looked at me expectantly.

I told them, "Okay, we'll all put twenty-five percent of each of our cash into a sort of pot, to pay for fuel and the general upkeep of our most important equipment (ammo, emergency rations, etc.). The rest of the money we keep to ourselves for rations. It's not perfect, but it'll last us awhile until we can hunt for our own food."

Ian said, "Okay, I'll buy that." Maria and Frank agreed. So we all quickly did the math and collected the group funds into the glove box of Frank's car. I said, "That should last us for awhile, at least for a good week or so, if nothing else."

Maria said, "Okay, now we should decide on a direction to start in. Which city should we head to first, Poseidon or Siren? And which roads should we take?" Frank pointed out some side-roads on his map, due north-west, towards the city of Delphi. I said, "That might work. As for which port city to go first, I'm thinking Siren. That way, if someone's following us and we can't shake him off, we can head further north and try to outmaneuver them in Poseidon."

The others agreed that this was a good idea and we all saddled up and began to follow Frank on the roads on which he guided us.

After several hours of riding, and after passing Delphi, we found a small town with which to refuel. I asked the others, "Did anybody bring sunglasses or hats?" They all had brought hats, and they nearly all had sunglasses except Maria. I had a pair of sunglasses and a hoodie. I told Maria, "Okay, while you're in there, get a walkie-talkie radio and a pair of sunglasses. Whatever you do, don't let anybody get a good look at your face. Never hurts to be safe."

She nodded, and I told everyone, "That goes for all of you. Don't ever let anyone see your face. We want as much anonymity as possible. Also, but walkie-talkies. If we ever get separated, I want to remain in direct contact." They nodded to me without question. Their faces were hard, and there was a look to their eyes that told me they would do anything I asked.

I wondered as we rode into town, our faces hidden, _is this what it's like to be a leader?_

When we made it into town, I asked a man walking by if he could direct us to a nearby gas station. He asked, chuckling, "Why, are you on a road trip?" Ian said, "Yeah.....I guess you could say that." The man chuckled, and pointed to Anastasia. "What do you got a kastonos for?" Maria said, "I didn't have a car or bike. Stacy's my only means of transportation." He said, "Oh, okay then. Forgive me, we don't get many visitors like your good self. The gas station's just over there, on Lake and Crescent." The man pointed down the road. We thanked him and continued on our way.

When we got to the intersection we pulled the car and bike into the station. Maria tied Stacy to one of the pumps. We walked into the convenience store, paid for 30 bucks' worth of fuel, and walked outside to fill up the car and bike. After we finished, we went back inside and found four radios, which we bought from the cashier.

Afterwards, we headed back outside again, mounted our vehicles, and rode quickly out of town without being stopped for questioning. I'm beginning to think that we're in the clear.

We rode until it got dark, then began to collect more wood for a fire again. Once we had our fire built, Ian asked Maria, "Hey, didn't you say you'd teach us how to shoot these things?" He brought out his pistol. Frank did the same, saying, "Yeah, you did. How about we learn now, before we all go to bed?"

So Maria had them unload their weapons. "Can't risk anyone nearby hearing gunshots. I also don't want to have you two wind up accidentally killing somebody." She gave them a wry look. She then taught them exactly how to hold the guns, the proper stance, how to aim, and how to open the revolving chambers for reloading. She ended with, "Okay, that's about it. Tomorrow I'll teach you guys how to clean 'em and load 'em. Before too long, we'll be able to begin target practice if no one else's around.

I asked,"So, Frank, how're we doin' so far?" He checked his map. He said, "We're doin' pretty good. We covered about eight-hundred miles, so it should be a little over four thousand before we get to Siren." I said, "Good." After a few minutes of telling stories, we quickly got bored and decided to call it a night.

* * * *

In the next morning, we cooked some sausages over what was left of the fire, then quickly put it out by throwing some dirt on it. After we were all ready to go, we "saddled up," as Maria likes to call it, and rode at about 79 mph on old dirt side roads, which were hardly ever used anymore. Every now and then we would stop so Stacy could go look for food (Maria told us that she was capable of hunting for small animals for herself), then ride some more.

Every time we stopped, Maria would give some more lessons on properly handling the revolvers she gave to Frank and Ian. After a few lessons, she believed that they were now capable of using them without help. "Just one more thing," she said, "Before you fire, be sure to turn off the safety, and even if you think the gun isn't loaded, NEVER point it at anybody. It's not a toy; it was specifically built to harm people. If you're smart, it'll only be in self defense."

After that bit of their final lesson, Stacy came back and we rode until we saw a shape in the horizon: buildings. I looked at my gas gauge. I was fine. I checked my food and water, and I seemed to be okay, though I could use some more water. I asked everyone else, "Anybody need to stop for food or water? Raise your hands!" Ian and Maria shook their heads. Frank raised his hand. "I could use some gas," he shouted above the roar of his engine.

I nodded, and told everyone that we were going to make a stop. "I want everyone to split up when we get to the town. We'll keep in contact with the radios. If anyone's following us, I don't want to make it easy for them to find us." Everyone nodded, and when we got to the town's limits, we went our separate ways to each approach the town from a different direction.

I asked a passing man what town this was, to which answered, "Why, this is Achilles Village. It's just an old town that used to be a guard's fortress back in 1165. When the fortress fell into disuse, a rancher moved his animals in, and settlers from the Gaea continent populated it and built a town, of which the rancher became Mayor." I thanked him for the information and his time.

I eventually found myself at another gas station. I parked my bike and walked inside.

The convenience store was quiet. There was no other people inside but myself and a guy at the register. I looked around for anything that might be of use to me. I took a jug of water to the man at the register, who began typing the price into the register.

As he typed, I found a road map on a magazine rack below the counter, similar to the one that Frank had. I asked the man at the register, a dark-skinned man who looked rather bored, "Excuse me sir, but how much is this map?" I held it up, and his heavily-lidded eyes passed over to me. He looked down at the map, and said, "$2.50. The water is $4.95. You want to buy them both?" I nodded, and he typed it into the register. He said, "Your total comes to $7.45." I took out my pouch of money and paid him as he put my things into a bag for me.

I then thanked him and went outside, putting the water and map into a sealed bag hanging on the side of my bike. I took out my radio. "Maria, Ian, you there?" Two voices simultaneously responded "Yeah, what's up?" I told them, "You can get road maps for cheap in these convenience stores. I want you both to each get one." They responded that they understood. Ian asked, "Just out of curiosity, why do _I_ need one? I'm riding with Frank." I answered, "I just don't want to take any chances." He responded, "Okay, I hear ya."

I put my radio away and took out my map. After deciding upon a point, I called everyone on the radio, telling them that that was where I wanted us to meet outside town. Once it was established that everyone was aware of where to go, I put the radio away again. I rode down a silent street to make my way there, I heard a voice in an alley to my right.

"Hey," a male voice said, "You got a minute?" I parked my bike to the curb and headed towards the silhouette of a man wearing a hood. As I approached him, I asked "What do you want?" Suddenly I found my self being yanked and slammed into an alley wall. Though it didn't hurt, I was surprised by how easily he was able to do this. "Your money. I want it now. Or else," whispered the man, his acrid smoker's breath wafting through my nostrils. I asked, tauntingly, "Or else what?"

The man gave a sickeningly vicious grin. "Or there'll be blood." Holding my breath to keep out the smell, I whispered back, "Oh, there'll be blood alright if you don't let me go. But I don't think it'll be mine." The man unfolded a pocket knife, pointing it at my face. I told him, "I don't like knives...."

He laughed, spitting, "So? What're you gonna do about it? Cry for momma?"

I was surprised by the calm venom in my voice when I said, "Are you sure you want to ride this train?" The man made a move to shove the kinfe in my face, and in response I grabbed his knife arm with my right had, and twisted.

Hard.

I could hear the bones' sickening snap as I tore his arm out of its socket and put it back in, backwards. I then turned him around and stomped on his kneecap, breaking his leg in two, all in one single movement. It seemed to take a moment for the pain to register on his face, but when it came, he began to make his agony audible. The scream made me sick to my stomach. It was the most horrible thing I had ever heard in my life.

He began to sob. I felt horrified to learn that I was even capable of performing such an act. I couldn't allow him to endure this pain. To do that was to show more cruelty than even the Maverick Army would be capable of, I'm sure. I opened my Mega-Buster, and whispered, "I'm sorry."

I pulled the trigger, and silenced him.

* * * *

"Hey, Rocky, are you okay? You've been real quiet," said Maria. "Yeah, you haven't said anything since we left the village."

I told them, "If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone right now." They did as I asked, though I could still feel their looks of concern. When it came time to call it a night, we huddled up against Stacy for warmth. A single tear went down my face as I thought to myself for the second time that night about the horror I've committed.

_It's instinct. All humans have it, _said Sara in my head. I asked, "_I understand the fight or flight repsonse, but to do _that?_ How could any human being have it in them to do such a thing?_" Sara responded, _As I said, it's instinct. Your body'll naturally do whatever it takes in order to survive, no matter what the cost. Every human is capable of doing horrible things, it's just their ability to control this animalistic side that keeps them from becoming monsters. You're not a monster; you just need to learn to control it._

I said, "_But at what cost?_" Sara didn't answer.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

A/N: And so the desensitizing of Rock begins! That was Chapter 15, people! Before I end this, let me once again recommend that you visit . I promise that it'll be worth the visit. I'm thinking about putting my replies to reviews in my later chapters. What do you guys think? Please read & review, faithful audience, so that I may acquire some feedback as to make my story better!

Goodnight, readers. This has been ReaperofNameless!

Me: (leaves)

Rock & Ian: (Enters)

Rock: So, the Elder says, "Hey, that's not a kastonos, that's my wife!"

Ian: Hahahaha! It's funny every time. (stops, sees my computer still turned on at my desk) Hey, what's this?

Rock: Looks like Reaper's newest chapter.

Ian: I wonder what that idiot's written this time?

Rock: Let's see....

(They read Chapter 15, and stop at the end of the scene in which Rock brutally murders the man. Their jaws drop, and their eyes widen, horrified at the text they read onscreen. They turned to face each other. Rock recovers first.)

Rock: I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!

Ian: Right behind you!

(They leave a high-pitched scream is heard, as Reaper is seen reunning through both of the room's doors, while being chased by Rock and Ian, who are in turn attempting to bludgeon him with large clubs. After all of this, a man in the audience stands.)

Man: This is pointless. Let's go get some pizza.

(He leaves, the rest of the audience follows him.)


	17. Hiatus

A/N: I have news as to why I haven't updated. Sorry guys, but I'm going to put this story on indefinite hiatus for awhile. I've finally gotten over my writer's block and gotten back to work on my novel, so I want to take the time to work on it while I can.

Don't get me wrong -- you'll still get more chapters from me, don't worry. I am in no way "giving up" on this story. However, I feel that I should at least give you guys some warning before I just up and leave on this little "Author's Errand."

I will be back to work on the fan fiction in mid-June, so be ready for me!

In the meantime, this has been the Reaper, finishing yet another important fanfic document. J


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back! I haven't gotten too far with my novel project, but since it's the summer, I'll have more time to work on both The Void (a.k.a. An Folus) and my fan fics simultaneously.

Now, I have chosen to cut straight to the content, rather than keep you waiting any longer! But first, the disclaimer: I don't own Mega Man. You know, maybe I should just put the disclaimers in my profile so I don't have to waste valuable document space.

Anyway, on with the show!

Year: 1225 A.W. June 27, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere; 2,300 miles out from Siren. 6:35 a.m.

We had been making good time. After only three days we had over almost half the journey. We had gone from lush fields and forests to the beginnings of a desert in almost no time at all.

Every few hours or so we would stop for gas at a small town, and pick up food if we needed it. We were doing pretty well cash-wise, too. We had managed to survive the journey so far without getting too low. Sometimes we would hunt for small animals in the fields if a town wasn't available, and we would always avoid the cities.

I could never completely get the image of that gruesome encounter with the mugger out of my head, but I've been able to at least put it on the back burner for awhile, and it hasn't bothered me too much. We'd always split up upon our entrance in the towns, so to better keep anyone from following us as a whole (assuming anyone _was_ following us). We kept constant radio contact, and we wore what we could to make ourselves as unrecognizable as possible. Things seemed pretty good for awhile.

But something was bound to happen at some point. At only a few hours into today's journey, precisely 12:22, to be exact, Frank's car was beginning to have...problems. The engine was sputtering, and smoke was rising from under the hood. He signaled for us to wait, and we stopped immediately. I climbed of my bike, and Maria her mount. We approached the car, while Frank and Ian were looking under the hood.

"What's the problem?" I asked. Frank's face turned sour. "We've got an oil leak." Ian turned to me, saying, "There's a pipe near the engine that's cracked. This seems to be the cause." He pointed to something under the pipe. I looked closer, and and saw that what he was bringing to my attention was a box with two pistons in it. Frank chuckled humorlessly. "The oil pump busted it's own pipe. Looks like the pump was knocked out of place, so it hit the pipe above."

I asked, "What knocked the pump?" Ian said, "This car's pretty old. It didn't have the steel bar to hold it in place, like newer cars do. What moved the pump? I'd say it would be the bumpy back roads we keep taking, or maybe we're going so fast that it's rattling the parts."

"Do we have the tools to fix it?" asked Maria. Frank answered, "Oh, we've got the tools, it's not a matter of tools. It's acquiring the parts we need that's the problem." My patience was wearing thin. "What do we do?" I asked exasperatedly. Ian said, looking at the map, "There's another small town about twenty miles east of here. Maybe they've got an auto shop." I shook my head, trying to get my thoughts straight.

"We can't drag this car for twenty miles in the condition it's in," I replied. Maria suggested, "Well, one of us could take the bike or Stacy out to get the part, and bring it back here." I retorted, "And then what? Leave, only for the car to get stolen, or for the rest of the party to get robbed by raiders!?" Ian said, "Rock, we _can_ take care of ourselves, you know," in a patronizing tone.

I said, "Okay, I'll go and get the part, and bring it back." Maria shook her head. "No, I'll go get it, with Stacy I can get there faster." I said, "There's no argument, Maria. I want you all in one place, so you guys can watch for anybody coming. If we're being followed, we've got our radios. I want you guys here to help confirm if we're being followed or not."

Ian said, "And if we're caught by whoever could be following us?"

It was Sara who answered this time, through the radios. "Ask Rock to do it. He could get back faster than any vehicle." I asked, "What do you mean, I could get back here faster than any vehicle?" Sara replied, "I thought you were only using your bike so you could keep up with the others. You mean to tell me that you honestly didn't know that you could move faster on foot?"

I shook my head. "I can run faster than my own bike?" Her reply was a simple "Of course." I shook my head. Impossible. Reading my thoughts, she retorted, "If you doubt me, why don't you try just running to the town?"

"Okay, I will." I looked at the others, who looked just as disbelieving as me. "Wait here," I said, "I'll be right back." And before I could protest, I began running in the general direction of the town as was shown on the map. At first, it didn't seem like I was making much distance. I asked Sara in my head, "_Okay, Sara, I'm not going at super-high speeds here. What the hell?_" She responded, _Stop for a moment._ After doing as she said, she instructed me, _Now, I want you to close your eyes, and concentrate. Realize that your strengths are governed by your thoughts and physical prowess alone, and understand that the nanomachines are only enhancing it, not controlling it. Now, imagine that all of these nanos running in your bloodstream and musculatory system have an on switch. Flip that on-switch with your mind. Flip on that switch, and run._

I chose to take her advice. I imagined a machine turning on, and immediately opened my eyes and began to run, just as she told. I immediately realized that my nano-augments, though they did naturally enhance my physical strengths, they were also, to a limited extent, controlled by my mind. How did I learn this, you ask? Well you tend to learn many things when you're running at around twenty or so _miles per hour_ **_on foot_**; it tends to put a lot of things into perspective.

After a few minutes of travel, I reached the outskirts of the town indicated by the map I looked at earlier. I sat on a large hill overlooking the town, and from what I saw, it could barely be called a town. In fact, it was more of a large rest stop. It only had around six or seven buildings, which from my vantage point, was probably composed of an inn, a gas station, a grocery store, a repair shop, and a few houses.

After finishing my observation I found myself satisfied, and I headed down the hill towards the town in hopes that I was right about the repair shop. Eventually I made it into the town, after pulling my hood over my head. The moment I walked up the road, a slightly aged man wearing a brown hat, denim jeans, and a plaid shirt approached me, saying, "Hey there." I nodded and said, "Hi," in return.

"We don't get many visitors around here. My name's Lawrence; I'm the Sheriff of this here little town. How may I help you on this fine day?" I replied, "I'm just looking for a repair shop, sir. My friend's got a busted car that I need to take care of." The man smiled. "_Sir_. I like that. You've got a lot of respect for your elders, despite your young age. Don't lose that habit." He reached out a hand to shake mine in greeting. "I didn't catch your name," he said.

I took his hand, thinking quickly as I shook it. I couldn't use my real name, in case people were looking for me and the others. So what should I call myself? After a few quick seconds, I replied, "Ezekiel; just call me Zeke." The man stopped shaking, and turned to his left and pointed ahead, slightly to the right. "Well Zeke, I don't know if you'll be able to find what you're looking for, but we've got a little shop past that inn over there. You can't miss it. You'll find a woman inside. Tell her I sent you."

I inclined my head, saying, "Thank you very much, sir." He nodded, which I took as a cue for me to go about my business. I could still hear him whispering "_He called me sir,_" under his breath as I walked past, and I guessed that I just made his day. I grinned, despite myself.

It only took me a few minutes to find it. Lawrence was right, it was near impossible to miss; with the garages open, a car suspended on a rig, loud music playing, and sparks flying, which I deduced were coming from a welding torch, and lo and behold, a figure emerged upon my approach, with mask on and torch hand. When they spotted me, they turned off the radio and torch, and they removed the welding mask to reveal them-self to be a woman.

She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with light blue eyes as well as dark hair and skin. She said, "Yeah? Can I help you?" I reply, "Yeah, I need a part to fix a friend of mine's car." After a few seconds of silence, the woman made a circular motion with her hand, an eyebrow raising. I said, "What?" She said, "Well? What part do you want? I'm not a mind-reader for cryin' out loud!" Comprehension dawned on me, and I quickly said, "Oh, sorry. Um...I believe it was, er, a steel bar to hold an oil pump in place, and something to repair a cracked pipe, possibly an adhesive or a replacement. Oh yeah, and about half a quart of oil."

She said, "Let me guess; the car's and older model, and you've been driving on bumpy roads. The oil pump cracked a pipe, causing it to leak, probably because of being jostled so often." I asked, "Wow, how'd you know?" She smiled and said, "It doesn't happen often, though I've seen it enough times to know how to fix it. Tell me, how far out is your friend's car?" I said, "About twenty-five miles away." She raised her eyebrows, but didn't ask any further questions. She went inside and picked up a steel bar, put a bottle or oil in a toolbox, told me, "Wait here," and walked around the building.

A few minutes later, a small green corvette drove around the building and stopped in front of me. She honked her horn and shouted out the window, "Get in!" Reluctantly, I walked into the passenger seat of the car, and we drove out of town the way I came in. She asked, "Which way is your friend?" I asked, "That depends, do you want the most direct route? If so, I hope you won't object to a bit of off-road travel." She said, "Why?" I answered, "Because that's how I got to town."

She raised her eyebrows again, but didn't question me. After a few minutes, we pulled up to where the others were waiting. They all jumped up in surprise. As she and I got out, Maria asked, "Uh Rocky, who is this?" I said, "A mechanic. She says she can help us fix Frank's car." Ian exclaimed, "You brought a stranger here!? Rosk, what the hell!? What if she informs the police?" The woman asked him, "Why, are you doing something illegal?" She was asking him, I thought, though her dark eyes were on me, so I was the one who felt the need to answer. "Not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" she asked. Frank answered, "Meaning we aren't doing anything illegal, though we might have people looking for us, and we could get in trouble with our parents." The woman seemed pretty intelligent, because after he said that, she asked, "You're all runaways, aren't you?" I said, "Not because we want to, more because certain circumstances require our attention, so we needed to leave town and get out of the country. Before you ask where we're going or why," I added, because I saw her opening her mouth to speak, "let me just say that all you need to know is that I can't tell you where but we're going there for a good reason. It's a place far away. Now, you said you could fix the car?"

The woman said, "I didn't _say_ I'd do anything. I just brought you back with some stuff to fix the problem. I can fix it for you though, if you want....for a price." Ian opened his mouth as if to argue, I but I raised my hand to silence him. I asked, "What do you want?"

She answered with a grin, "You all have to stay the night and tell me an interesting story about where you're from." Everyone sighed in relief, myself included. I offered my hand, and she shook it. I said, "You've got yourself a deal.

* * * *

After about an hour, she had installed the pump bar and fixed the pipe, and we were on our way back to the town, via a back road towards the shop's back garages, so our vehicles wouldn't be seen. When we got out, the woman, who said, "I'm Angelina, by the way," led us inside the shop, which seemed to double as a house, as it had a kitchen, living room, and a bedroom, where she lived.

She offered to make dinner for us, and we waited in the living room, forced to endure the extremely pleasant aroma and not able to eat until it was finished. "You can't rush perfection," she said, and no one was able to argue with her. Finally, after about an hour or so of waiting, and we all sat down at a relatively small table (relative to our group) to eat. After a few minutes of quiet eating, Angelina asked, "So, where're you guys headed?" I said, "We're um, heading to Sparta." She said, "Ah, planning to catch a boat?" We all nodded.

"But why go so far? Wouldn't be easier to just go to Siren? It's so much closer, after all." Ian answered her. "Well, actually, we _are_ going to Siren, in case someone's following us; we think we could lose them there." She nodded. "And where are you sailing to? Where will you be when all's said and done?" I looked from face to face among the others, each face looking more doubtful than the last. Would it be okay to tell her?

Hrm. As long as I don't tell her the exact location, I don't suppose it could hurt. I said, "I can't tell you exactly where, but I can say that it's somewhere on Hades." She raised an eyebrow. "Hades, huh?" I said, "Yeah." She nodded for a minute, as if she was beginning to understand something. Then she said, "So, where are you from?" I asked the others, "Should we tell her?" and Angelina immediately said, "I'm not going to tell anyone or anything, I'm just curious."

Maria said, "Uh-huh. The last time a person from another city found out where we were from, he was tortured into telling the people we're after, forcing us to skip town." While she was awfully vague, I knew she wasn't far off from the truth, so I hoped that Angelina would be satisfied with that. She said, "Ah, but I fixed your car, and now you're staying the night, but you guys aren't living up to your end of the deal."

There was silence for a moment. She had a fair point. I said, "Okay, you want a story? Fine, I'll give you a story." So I told her about life in Apollo (without mentioning the name of the city, of course), about the almost-constant story-telling of The Elder, about how Frank used to be the neighborhood bully (Frank himself talked about how we reconciled by having me beat the shit out of him), and hanging out with Maria and Ian, and of my ventures into crime-fighting as Mega Man, though I altered the story at this point so as to make it seem that I was merely a witness during his first appearance, and that I had seen his other appearances on the news or something.

When I had finished, there was silence, and then she said, "Okay, I guess that's satisfactory." She picked up the dishes, and went about to cleaning them, when Ian piped up, "Hey, let me help you with that." Angelina smiled, and said, "Thanks," as they went about cleaning up the table. After dinner we spent an hour watching TV and went straight to bed.

A/N: Sorry it's so short guys, but hey, it's better than nothing. At least I updated. I also have a new update on my future fanfics; I know my next fanfics were going to be Sonic and Final Fantasy fics, but I think I'm going to have to put those two ideas on hold for awhile, because I rediscovered an idea for an FLCL story that came to me some time ago, so that'll be my next fanfic.

Here's a summary:

_When a mysterious visitor comes claiming to be sent by an old friend, he tells Haruko a story that would be enough to change her life as she knows it; and cause her to plummet into a well of guilt._


	19. Chapter 17

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with Chapter 17. I'm currently typing and bopping my head to the Mega Man 3 theme done on guitar on YouTube (with several different versions), just to get me in the mood for typing this thing.

Anyway, here's the disclaimer: I do not own Mega-Man or his franchise. I am, however, the sole owner of this fine fanfic. Anyway, let's get on with the show!

By the way, I've now discontinued the Rocky's last name contest. I'll put the results in the next chapter.

Year: 1225 A.W. June 28, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere; 2,287 miles out from Siren. 8:45 a.m.

We slept in late this morning, well, later than usual, anyway, as me my friends had grown accustomed to waking up early in the morning to cover the most amount of distance in the shortest possible amount of time. However, we didn't think that our host would appreciate it if we just up and left in the middle of the night, especially if we woke her up during such a deep sleep. so even when we had gotten up at around 5 or 6 o'clock in the morning, we remained to be able to bid her farewell when she got up. Of course, it was then that Maria had to come up with an idea of how to thank her. "Since we can't just leave money behind, because of how tight our budget is," suggested Maria, "Why don't we cook her breakfast? It's the least we can do," she added, and at that point everyone, including me, felt that we should find some way to thank her for her graciousness.

So we resolved to make her an omelet from the eggs in her fridge. After a couple hours of work, I saw Angelina emerge from her room at around 9:00 or so, and with a big yawn, she inquired, "Hey guys, what's up? What're you doing?" Maria said, "Makin' breakfast." Truthfully though, it was only _Maria_ who made breakfast, while we just stood and watched. Maria said to Angelina, "It'll be ready in a minute Angie, so why don't you sit down at the table?" Looking a little perplexed and slightly annoyed (probably at being told to sit down at her own table), she did as she was asked, and in a few minutes Maria had us all sitting down with delicious-looking omelets in front of each of us.

I was very impressed with Maria's cooking, and I asked Sara in my head, "_Think you could remind me to talk to Maria later about making more meals like this?" _To which Sara replied, _No problem._ After breakfast, Frank, Ian and I were enlisted to clear up the table and do dishes, as we weren't much help to Maria in cooking dinner. Once we were finished, Angelina said, "Thanks, guys! It was really good, Maria! But...why are you doing this though?" She gave us a slightly quizzical look. Ian said, "We wanted to thank you for the hospitality you showed us last night. It was the least we could do," he added, mimicking Maria's earlier words.

I got up, and spoke the first words to come out of my mouth all day so far: "Well, guys, we'd really better be going, we shouldn't trespass upon Angelina's hospitality much longer." The others, including Angelina, all gave me disappointed looks. It seems that Frank, Ian, and Maria were reluctant to give up the first home-cooked meal (as well as the first time they've ever had a good-night's sleep under a proper roof) they've had in four or five days. Truth be told, I too would have liked to stay a little longer if I could help it, but I didn't want to risk getting caught if the local authorities found out there were runaways hiding around here, all cooped up in one place. Angelina seemed reluctant to let us go as well, saying, "Aww, but can't you stay just a little longer?" I answered, "I'm sorry, but we really can't." I looked to Frank. "Would you mind getting our stuff ready to go, Frank?" He nodded and headed out the door.

Maria said to Angelina, and said, "Well, thank you for all your help and hospitality; especially last night's dinner. I should probably go and make sure that Stacy's attended to." Then, with one last glare in my direction, she headed out the door after Frank, no doubt to take care of her Kastonos. Ian sat down and sighed. I shook my head and walked in another room. Angelina followed me, saying to me, "They don't exactly look happy about leaving, do they?" I waved my hand, replying, "They'll get over it eventually. I can't really blame them if they're mad at me, though, to be honest. After all, this is the first time in about four or five days that they've actually gotten a meal not hunted by a Kastonos or bought in a convenience store or with a bullet or two in it, not to mention that they were actually sleeping in one house, under one roof. I imagine that they'll be missing it for awhile." Not wanting to make us all seem ungrateful, I added, "Not that we would want to infringe on your living space or anything, i mean we're all extremely thankful that you happened to come along."

Angelina brushed off this comment, answering, "Don't worry about it, I was glad to actually have some company. But let's cut the crap here; how about you tell me what you guys are really doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" I was caught off-guard by this comment, but I stuck to my story from last night. "You know I can't tell you that, Angelina. I'd be putting me and everyone else in the group in danger if I told you." Angelina then responded, "Then I'm not going to let you guys leave until you do. And if you try to leave anyway, then I'll just follow you to wherever it is you're going." This time I truly was surprised by this, then I said, "Look, we really can't afford to be screwing around like this, alright? Let's just say that me and my friends have a specific place that we need to get to and only a limited amount of time to get there in, okay?"

Angelina opened her mouth as if to argue, when all of a sudden, a large commotion could be heard in the kitchen. We rushed out to find Maria and Frank, their backs to kitchen/garage door, and their faces were red and they were breathing hard. "What's happened?" I demanded. Sara's voice echoed in my head, _Their body temperature has increased exponentially by forty-seven percent, and their hearts are beating at twice the normal rate. Obviously, something has given them quite a fright. _I said out loud, "What's got you so worried? Has something happened? Maria said, "We closed the garage as fast as we could, to hide Stacy and your vehicles (it was a tight fit, by the way)....two people are coming, and they look like police officers!" Ian jumped up in alarm, and I collapsed against the wall. Frank looked at me, and asked, "What do we do?" Everyone looked at me to make a decision, as though I'm supposed to know what we needed to do to avoid this.

When I was about to answer, we heard knocking at the front door in the living room, to my left. Angelina hissed at us in a whisper, "Hide! Quickly! I'll answer it!" I quickly made my way into into the bathroom, and found an air vent above the toilet. I lowered the lid, and stood on the toilet, so that I could remove the grate and climb inside. After replacing the grate, I discovered just how cramped this crawlspace was. But, I suppose it was better than being caught.

I asked Sara, "_Hey, do my extra-powerful senses include better hearing?"_ not really expecting to be surprised if she said yes. She replied, _Yeah, just strain your ears. I'm assuming you're wanting to hear what's going on in the next room with Angelina and those guys at the door, right? _I nodded to myself (and therefore, to her), and strained my ears just in time for me to hear Angelina answer the door.

"Er...Hello, sirs," I heard Angelina say, "What can I do for you?" In response, a gruff man's voice said, "We're looking for some children who have run away from home, and we heard from this town's sheriff that they had come to this area. He also said that they were looking for a repair shop, and he pointed them to this one. Perhaps you can help us find them? We've got a picture of them here." I heard the flipping of papers, some muttering from the two men, and eventually, Angelina said, "Yeah, I've seen them. Helped them fix their broken down car. They seemed in an awful hurry to leave, though."

_She's betraying us! _I though to myself. Sara, who I remembered almost immediately was residing inside my head, responded, _No! Listen! You make your lies more credible for other people to believe if you stick as closely to the truth as possible!_She was right within seconds of her response, I heard Angeilna say, "But I'm afraid to say that you're out of luck; they left a few hours ago. Something about 'getting to port before they catch us.' Maybe they're talking about you?" she asked jokingly. Then she added, "I think they meant Siren. After all, it's the closest port town to this place." One of the two men said, "Yes, perhaps so." Another man, presumably the other officer, muttered something unintelligible to the guard who spoke.

The guard who spoke then asked Angelina, "Mind if we come inside?" Angelina, her tone nonchalant, said, "Sure, though don't expect to find anything. Like I said, they're long gone." I heard footsteps, muffled by soft carpet in the living room. I rolled over so I lay on my stomach, so my hair wouldn't be visible going through the grate. Moving backwards a little, I tentatively looked down through the grate, hoping my face wouldn't be visible if the two guards decided to come in here. I heard footsteps moving throughout the house. When I heard a door open in the kitchen, I hoped to the Light that Frank and Maria had the sense to cover up our car and bike...

Just then, a guard appeared through the bathroom door. I saw his face, it was a rather stony face, with bright green eyes with chestnut-colored hair and goatee, flecked with spots of grey. He opened the shower curtain and opened the cupboard under the sink. _Not even close buddy,_ I though to myself, believing to be in the clear. However, the moment I thought that, he looked up towards me, Covering his face with the sleeve of his shirt. He approached the toilet, and I silently pleaded that he come no closer.

It was at that point that I became extremely lucky, for it was at that point that the familiar voice of the other cop shouted, "Hey! Com check this out, Gordon!" The cop in the bathroom, presumably Gordon, took one last look at the airvent where I was secretly watching, and muttered in a gravelly voice, "Something stinks," before leaving the room. It was when he said those words, that I knew -- he knew that people were hiding in this house.

I heard the other cop asking Angelina, "Now, this is a machine shop, right?" Angelina said, "Yup, that's right." The cop asked, "Then maybe you could explain why you have a Kastonos in your garage?"

Oh, shit! I forgot about Stacy! Of course we wouldn't be able to hide her! Angelina then responded, ever so calmly, "Yeah, I'm keeping her here as a favor to a friend. I said that I would take care of her while she went over to Apollo on a trip." The cop replied, "I don't see any food left out for her." Angelina said, "That's because I just got her today. It wouln't matter anyway, as my friend advised me that all you have to do to feed it is send it out and leave it to its own devices. It'll eventually come back with some animal that it hunted down."

The cops seemed to be satisfied by that, and eventually walked into the living room again (I could tell by the muffled footsteps when they got to the carpet, and the sound of another door opening was heard), and said to Angelina, "Well, thank you for your cooperation miss. We'll be going now." I heard the door close again, but I decided to wait a few minutes before opening the grate and climbing out of the vent.

After replacing the grate, I ran into the living room and met Angelina, who was peering out her window through the curtains. Iasked, "Are they gone yet?" She nodded. "Tell everyone that they can come out now." I nodded, and rose my voice slightly so it could be heard throughout the house. "Hey, guys! They're gone, you can come out now!"

One by one, everyone walked into view in the living room. Ian asked "What did they want?" I replied, "Well, it seems to be obvious to me. It looks like our fears have been confirmed; they know that we've run away from home, and they knew that we came here. We'll have to wait a little longer before leaving, in the hopes that they believed Angie's story. Let's wait till nightfall, unless you have any objections, miss Angelina?" Angelina shook her head. "Of course not."

* * * *

It was at seven thirty-five p.m, after dusk, when we left the home of Angelina. It was a sad parting, for even though we had only met her yesterday, we had all felt that we had known her forever. Of course, it probably did help that she had fed us and had given us a roof to sleep under for the first night in a couple of weeks. However, just as we were about to leave, I saw Angelina climb into her car and start it.

"Um...what're you doing?" I asked. She said, "I'm going with you." Maria looked at her funny, saying, "Er...what?" She said, "Those guys are probably watching this place. You're gonna need an escort to Sparta. I can give you one." I shook my head. "No, it's too dangerous!" Angie said, "I'm going, whether you want me to or not. Now are you going to head out or are you gonna waste time?"

I looked into her eyes, and saw...purpose. Determination. I looked to the others, and I saw that we weren't really given much of a choice. I sighed, and told her, "If I say split up, we split up. I tell you to run off, you do that. Understand?" Angie remarked, "Don't worry, I'm coming to make sure that you won't need to." I added, "And you are to leave the moment we reach Sparta, no later, got it?" She coolly said, "Got it. Now let's go."

And with that, our little convoy headed out of the small town, with Angie in the lead, herself using old, out of the way country roads in an attempt to shake off those who were no doubt pursuing us. Due to the gas the had packed in her car, we would each sleep in shifts, each of us taking turns to drive each vehicle (with the exception of Stacy, who was trained to follow the cars while Maria slept. We would only take the odd two or three hour breaks to eat and drink, and to allow Stacy to rest, before riding off again. Eventually, we reached a small plateau, and once assured that no one was coming up behind us, we decided to set up camp here. When I asked her, Sara had told me that according to the clock I had set, it was two twenty-seven in the morning.

When I walked to the edge of the cliff to scout the land below, I could see lights in the distance. Enough lights for a city.

Siren....

Our first destination.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Okay, so that's Chapter 17, finally! Sorry I've been silent for awhile, guys but my birthday just passed by and I wanted to celebrate it properly. That's right, guys, you are now reading the works of a fourteen-year-old! And you know what would make the perfect birthday gift? A bunch of reviews from my favorite readers!!

I'd also like to point out that to those who like my stuff so far, I've now begun my FLCL fic, The Return of Lost Memories. If you're a fan of Furi Kuri, why don't you check it out? Also, why not give the monolith a touch over at the Touching the Monolith website? I'm sure they would greatly appreciate the listeners!

Later, guys!

Reaper.


	20. Chapter 18

A/N: Hey, guys. Just to let you know that I'm still alive, I've come to update both stories once again. Since I haven't worked on Demeter in awhile, I've chosen to start with this first. So, without further ado, I've decided to bring in today's guest for this evening's disclaimer. Say hello to Kaze, resident storyteller of my newest fic, The Return of Lost Memories!

*Cheesy audience from 'The Price is Right' politely applauds.*

Me: So, Kaze, how goes it, acting your role in the fic?

Kaze: *sigh* It sucks. That Raharu is the sorriest little Pink I've ever seen.

*audience gasps*

Me: Umm…Kaze, you know how offensive that term is, right?

Kaze: Yeah, so? I mean, what's she gonna do? Call her other Pink friends to come hassle me?

Me: Umm… Maybe you should just do the disclaimer, Kaze.

Kaze: Oh, fine. *He turns toward the readers.* Reaper here doesn't own the title or property of Mega-Man. There, happy?

Me: Oh, I'm happy. But they're not.

*I point upwards as the stage suddenly turns into a jungle not unlike those found in Vietnam. As ships fly in, in which Haruko (whose real name is Raharu) and others of her race can be seen riding, 'Rise of the Valkyries' can be heard loudly playing. Haruko/Raharu is carrying her Rickenbacker, brandishing it like a gun (it should be noted, for those who don't watch FLCL or haven't seen it, it actually CAN be used as a shotgun or a cannon).*

Haruko: You got something against Pinks, Pig?

Kaze: Meep.

Haruko: *cocks guitar* Well, say hello to my little friend! Yippee-Kay-yay, Mutha ****-er!!!

Me: *Turns towards audience as explosions and screaming are heard.* Why don't you just read the chapter, while we sort this out. *hair catches fire* WAAGH!!! *Rolls on the ground*

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Year: 1225, A.W. June 29, Demeter's Southern Hemisphere. 10:34, a.m.

We had gotten up early in the morning, about 6:30 or so. We packed up as quickly as possible. Within about an hour we had driven out, down the hairpin turns and towards the port town of Siren. We are just now pulling through the first intersection of the streets. It was then that we all split up. I remember, Angie had asked me, "Why are you guys splitting up? Isn't there more strength in numbers?" I remembered telling her, "Yeah, and there's more chance we'd be noticed traveling that way." There was no more argument after that.

We traveled semi-evenly; in pairs, mostly. Frank volunteered to go alone, and I agreed; he was the largest of us, and therefore more likely to get noticed. Angie went with Ian, and Maria rode by my side. I told them, "Remember, same as before. Get supplies if you need them, but meet at the other side of town by 3:00. I want us to stay in town a little longer than usual, give a few people a chance to recognize us, so the cops will think that we're boarding here.

"Maria and I'll head to the port, act like we want to set up a ride there, then head for the tavern for a drink. After about an hour of staying there, we'll 'let slip' that we're taking a boat to Hades. Pubs are supposed to be a prime source of information, so I'll bet the cops will probably ask around there. I want you guys to do the same at other pubs, talk about the boat. That'll let them think that we plan on leaving from Siren."

Ian asks, "If you actually _want_ us to be noticed, then why're you having us separate again?" I said, "Because I only want us to be noticed by the right people, at the right time. If the police think we're acting individually, it'll give them more targets than one, which is why when you get to the pubs I want you each to mention a different location to meet, none of which will be where we'll actually be meeting when we leave. It'll confuse them, and hopefully cover our tracks. Here, I've written the name of the place down for you."

I give Frank and Ian each a piece of paper. "That's where you'll tell the people where we're meeting." There was silence for a moment; an air of surprise. I then nodded to each of them and said, "Keep your radios handy, and good luck." They all nodded and went to their separate vehicles. I thought to myself, _Good. Now I just hope that my plan works._ I had been up since 13:00 in the morning thinking of this plan, and now I'm pretty tired.

As we rode away, Maria turned to me, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Wow...Who knew that you had the foresight to plan this all out ahead of time?" I smiled in response, and drew my hoodie over my head, to hide my face from passerby. "I guess...I just don't want us to make any mistakes. We're out on a possible suicide mission to save the world. A lot can go wrong, you know. I'd say that it pays to think ahead." Maria smiled softly at this and patted Stacy's head. "Yeah...I guess you're right."

We sped up a little, and as we made our way towards the docks, it began to rain. We laughed softly, and began to slow down as we talked a little more about this mission, the others, and life in general. And as we laughed softly when we talked, I felt as if we had all the time in the world. However, as we came up towards the dock, Maria frowned as she asked, "What do you suppose our parents are doing, now that we're gone? D'you think they really miss us?"

I nodded, and said, "What kind of question is that? Of course they miss us, or else they wouldn't be sending the cops after us." As I said this, a sudden wave of guilt crept up my spine. All this time we had been running, having ourselves a grand old time, and I never once thought about how my parents felt about me leaving. Sure, at least I cared enough to leave a note, but how must they be reacting to it? Mom must be having herself a heart attack, and Dad...well, knowing Dad, he's probably the one who's putting the police up to this task of finding us, pulling string among his buddies in the government. I heard once that he had had dealings with The Elder, while managing the most powerful Agricultural Corporation on the planet...could he even have The Elder involved?

I dispelled this ridiculous thought from my head almost the moment it was conjured. Sure, dad was important enough to know The Elder, but surely not important enough to get The Elder's support simply for the sake of a lone runaway child and his friends. Maria looked away from my gaze, muttering, "Yeah, you're right," in half-hearted agreement. Noticing her new quietness, I asked, "What's wrong?"

Stacy stopped, noticing her mistress's sudden change in mood. I stopped as well, so that I could talk with her. Maria chuckled. "Maybe your parents care about you, but with my family, the only one who mattered was my brother, as far as my parents were concerned." She sounded bitter, and I told her so. "Maybe. After all, I've always resented the fact that no one notices me. No one, except my brother, that is. It's because he's the eldest son, and is therefore expected to inherit the ranch when dad dies.

"So, Dad's always made sure that his son is provided for, to make sure Tobias doesn't go anywhere else. Tobias, my brother, always told me that he didn't really care for the ranch that much either, that the only reason he goes for it is to please Dad. He's always told me that he'd rather see me with the farm, that I'd be better at it, and that if I wanted it, I'd have to keep dad from having a choice, show him I'm deserving of it. So I tried, but no matter what I did, it wouldn't please him, even Tobias tried to help me out with him, but the old man is stubborn.

"But that wasn't the real reason why I resented him. It's because, that no matter what, my father refused to notice me. Hell, he'd hardly recognize that I was his daughter; it's always, 'that girl,' or 'Tobias' sister.' I didn't even want the farm for the sake of owning it. The reason I tried so hard was to get him to notice me. My mother died of a very young age, and Tobias was the only one there to care for me. But no matter how hard I try, it never seems to be enough."

Tears were in her eyes when she said these last words, and she forced herself to look away from me. Feeling bad for her, I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to think of something comforting to say. All I could think of was, "Hey, if your brother still cares, then that means that there's at least one person back home waiting for you when we return, right?" Maria said bitterly, "_If_ we return..."

For some reason, I found myself getting frustrated at her words, and put my other hand on her other shoulder and forcibly turned her around to look at me. Stacy whined in protest, but I ignored her. I said, "Listen to me. We're coming back, alright? There will come a point when this will end, and when it does, come hell or high water, I will make sure we come back, hear?" Maria, who looked astonished at my behavior, nodded. I let her go, and returned my hands to the handlebars in preparation to continue riding. "And when we do," I continued, "I'm gonna have to talk to your dad."

At first she looked like she wanted to say something, but she just smiled, and said, "Thanks, Rocky." I smiled a little and nodded at her before we resumed our ride through the rain, riding down towards the docks in silence. I began to see boats in the distance as thunder sounded.

* * * *

When we had reached the docks, I looked around for anyone who might be able to tell us about the ship locations and leaving/arriving times. After looking around a bit, I spotted an information kiosk, which I pointed out to Maria. We rode up near it, then dismounted and walked up to it. There was an old, slightly balding man with a moustache wearing a dark trench coat and holding a cane to greet us. "Welcome," he said. I said, "Hi, shitty weather, huh?" The man chuckled, "Don't I know it? So, what may I do for you, a fine young man like yourself, and for the pretty young lady you have with you?" Maria blushed slightly at the complement, but I could tell she was pleased.

I said, "We're looking for a ship to Hades. Any available today?" The man looked at me in surprise. "Hades? Why in the world would you want to go to that frozen hell of a place for, kid?" I said, "It's just that me and my friend here, always wanted to go and climb Mount Persephone, ever since we were little. We took a lot of mountain climbing classes, and we've saved up a lot of money for the trip. We'd heard a lot of people who've done it, and we wanted to see the summit at least once in our lives." The man nodded, as if understanding. "Ah, I see. Want to see some excitement in your lives before you settle down?" I nodded. "Yes sir."

The man smiled and said, "Ah, young love. How I miss it." At this comment I was confused, but I looked at Maria, she was blushing, as well as looking incredibly amused. It was then that I understood what the man was implying. But before I could correct him, however, he simply told us, "We've got a ship heading to Hades, at about 3:15. You want me to reserve you a ticket?" I said, "Well, the thing is, I didn't bring my money with me, but I can pay you before we get on."

The man nodded. "No problem, I'll just reserve you a couple of tickets." I said, "Thanks. Oh, by the way, we'll be going with a few friends, and we'll be meeting up for the tickets, so if you happen to meet anyone else asking for the tickets, be sure to reserve them some too, okay?" The man smiled and nodded, "Of course. After all, out there in Hades, there's relative safety in numbers, right?" I nodded. "Exactly. Well, thanks for all your help. We'll be going now: Expect to see us again at around 3:00, okay?" The man nodded and waved goodbye. "Good luck!" he said.

As we walked away, I felt kind of bad about lying to the poor man, but I knew it was necessary, should the police come to ask questions. As we mounted, I took out my radio, and called Ian and Frank, telling them, "I want each of you to come to the docks to reserve tickets before we leave. Ask the man at the kiosk for the 3:15 to Hades. Tell him that he'll be seeing all of us at around three o'clock. You won't have to pay if you use the 'Rocky's paying' excuse. Tell them a kid in a grey hoodie sent you, he should help you out." I got two seperate answers of "Got it," and "Rodger." After I finished making my report to the others, I put my radio away and started the engine on my bike.

Maria said, "So, I guess we're dating now? After all, it would give us some sympathy, therefore adding credibility to our story." She laughed as I felt the heat of my blush. I chuckled and said, "Sure, why not? Come on, _darling,_" I added, putting as much sarcasm into the word 'darling' as possible, "let's go find ourselves a pub to, uh, _go to bed_ in." This last comment earned me a well-aimed smack in the back of my head, to which there was only one reasonable response:

"Ow! Damn, woman, I was only joking!"

* * * *

About an hour later, we found ourselves outside of a rather large bar by the name of _Neptune's Trident. _I parked my bike in the alleyway behind it, in case we needed to make a quick escape. Maria did the same with Stacy. She put a load of food from her pack in front of Stacy, and told her, "Now, Stacy, I'm gonna need you to stay put for awhile, okay?" Stacy made a loud yelping noise, and sort of nodded her head before eating her food. Maria patted her head, saying, "Atta girl." She then looked to me, saying, "Let's go." I nodded, and we went around towards the front and headed inside.

The moment we walked in, I was assaulted by the strong smell of food seafood and alcohol. There was loud, exotic flamenco music playing. I walked up to the bar, and the bartender asks, "Hey, kids. What can I do for you?" I said, "You got anything _without_ alcohol?" Judging from the strong smells wafting from around the entire place, I strongly doubted it, but the man said, "No, but we do have some mild stuff that I _can _legally give you." I looked to Maria, who nodded, and I said, "Alright. Give us what you've got." We sat down at the bar stools.

After a few minutes, the barman gave us our glasses of a yellow substance. I sipped the sweet drink, and from its taste, I deduced that it was lemonade, mixed with some kind of alcoholic concoction. It was an interesting taste, and I quickly went through half the glass. I looked at Maria and saw that she had a similar reaction. Then, it seemed to occur to her to wonder how drunk this would make us, and she asked the barman in concern, "Um...exactly how much alcohol is mixed in our drinks?" The barman said in a placating tone, "A small amount. About 5%." At this, Maria seemed to be satisfied, and I must confess that I also felt a sense of relief, as Sara had reminded me that I would be riding my bike later, and since she shares my body, she informed me that she would like to avoid participating in any motor accidents today. I cursed myself for my momentary stupidity in this matter. However, I also noted that Sara hadn't been talking much lately.

_"What's up, Sara? I haven't heard much from you in a while," _I asked. She replied, _Sorry, I haven't had much time to talk. Ever since that close shave at Angelina's, I've constantly been scanning the radio and TV frequencies for any mention of you... I've devoted all of my energy for this task, and therefore hadn't had much time to talk._ I mentally nodded to her, saying,"_Okay, thanks a lot. Let me know if you find anything of note. Speaking of which, have you found anything so far?"_

She said, _No, which is strange. Normally you'd think that a bunch of runaway teenagers would be headline news._ Though I found the news slightly disturbing, I said, "_Yeah...I dunno, maybe they want to keep this low-key, keep too much attention from being drawn to it. But that doesn't make any sense....okay, thanks for the help, Sara. Keep looking, will you?"_ She says, _Sure._

The barman asks, "So, what brings you kids here to Siren?" which brought my attention back to reality. I considered how I wanted to draw attention to our boat trip. Getting an idea, I looked to Maria to communicate it, and she gave a dramatic nod, letting me know that she picked up on it. I leaned in close towards the barman, and said in a huge stage whisper, "We're a couple of runaways who are trying to get to Hades." The barman gave us an incredulous look at first, but then laughed at us and dismissed it, saying, "Bullshit."

Maria shook her head. "It's true. We've got a boat lined up and everything. We've even got tickets reserved for us for the 3:15." Seeing how deadly serious she was, the barman said, "But what about your parents? Your school life? You want to leave that all behind?" I nodded. Now to gain his sympathy. "Well, you see, we were actually doing this because of our parents," I said, getting ready to come up with the biggest bullshit sob story ever heard to man, "Because they wouldn't let us get married. So, we've decided to elope in Hades. Isn't that right, hon?" I said, turning to Maria.

Though she seemed less than amused with my choice of stories, she played along, giving a dramatic sigh. "Yes, it's just so unfair that my parents should try to get between you and me, _my love_." Wow, that's the corniest line in the history of corny lines. But the barman was drinking it up as if it were gold. Willing myself not to laugh at the look on his face, I put my arm around her shoulder. "Ah, but alas," I said in the most soap opera-like tone I could muster, "Our parents would not consent to our union. So we left. However, no doubt they have sent the police to look for us. That's why we're telling you this now; we want the _world_ to know that nothing can get in the way of our love. So what if they send the police? I say, let them come."

Maria gave a dramatic swooning sound, and I knew the laugh was just about to creep up my thrroat at the look on the man's face, when all of a sudden, I heard the voice of the anchor woman on the TV say,

_"And in other news, a man in Achilles was hospitalized five days ago after being brutally beaten by an unknown assailant..."_

I quickly asked the barman, with panic in my voice, "Could you turn that up, please?" Though the barman was oblivious as to why I would want to hear about some guy getting beaten in Achilles, though he complied. Maria's questioning look soon began to match my horror as we heard the rest of the broadcast.

_"The police officer who found him was reportedly walked through his morning patrol when he found the man in the alley, unconscious with a broken leg and his arm twisted around in its socket. He is now undergoing surgery in a nearby hospital, and it is said that he will never be able to write with his write hand again, and he will have difficulty walking for the rest of his life. The police are baffled as to whoever could have performed such a gruesome act, but they know that the perpetrator would have to be unbelievably strong..." _

At this, I got up and started walking towards the stairs; there was a sign saying that there was a bathroom up there. Maria was following me. "What's wrong, Rock? You look pale." Then she whispered, "You think it might've been the Dark Machines again?" I shook my head. I thought I was going to be sick, and I told her that I was feeling ill and needed to use the restroom. She nodded in understanding' how can you give me that look, like you know what I'm going through? Have you ever beaten a man within an inch of death, then paralyzed him so you could get away? No? I thought so.

I locked the door beind me, sat down on the toilet and looked down at the tile floor. How? How could I be capable of this? That man can never use his arm again, and he's now handicapped for the rest of his life. Sure, he was going to mug me, but did he deserve what I did to him? No. How can I be able to live with myself, knowing that I did this? Is this really what humans are capable of?

But, there was yet another question that I could no longer get out of my head.

How did they find out?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Ooo, a cliffhanger chapter! Like that hasn't been done before. Now, I expect that I'm going to get reviews saying, "But Reaper, you said that he killed that mugger in Chapter 15. Aren't you just retconning yourself out of bad reviews?" Answer: no. Because I did not say that Rock killed the man, I only said that Rock silenced him. His Buster was set to Stun, and therefore would cause paralysis, thus silencing the man's screams. Just because I said 'the desensitizing of Rock begins,' doesn't necessarily mean desensitized to killing. In this case, it's simply desensitization to violence.

I didn't say he killed the guy. So, since I've now dropped this bombshell, I must ask: What did you think of my surprise, readers? Did you like it, hate it, or think that it was just a cheap cop-out? I'm very interested in your responses.

With nothing left to say,

--Reaper


	21. Chapter 19

A/N: *Rock and co. have me at gunpoint, on my knees in front of my reviewers*

Rocky: Now, I think it's time you gave your reviewers an apology, don't you agree, guys?

Ian: *nods*

Maria: I think so.

Angie: It's only fair.

Frank: *cracks knuckles threateningly*

Me: Meep! Okay, okay! Just quit pointing the Buster at me!

Rocky: *raises arm*

Me: *to reviewers* I'm sorry for not updating in so long! It's inexcusable to keep my fans (the few that I actually have) waiting! I deserve to be punished, but I do not wish to die, so I hereby present to you this signed document-- *holds up an official-looking piece of paper* --promising that I won't leave you all hanging like that without at least giving you guys some warning. Although, in my defense, I've been really busy at school these past few weeks, as I've been given a crap-load of work to do before the end of the 3rd quarter. *bows head to ground* I'm sorry, and I'll try my damnedest not to do it again!!! *looks up at Rock and Co.* There, satisfied?

Rock and Co.: *nods*

Me: Now, who can I get to issue the disclaimer?

Rock: Do it yourself.

*Rock and Co. walk away, leaving me here alone in the spotlight*

Me: *grumbles* Fine, lousy ingrates. I could write you all out of existence, you know, and no one would care. *continues to grumble, then speaks to reviewers more loudly* I do not own the Mega Man franchise, nor am I affiliated with Capcom in any way.

On with the show, people!!!

* * *

Year: 1225, A.W. June 29, Location: Demeter's Southern Hemisphere, Time: 2:30 p.m.

What am I going to do? This thought was running through my head endlessly. I was beginning to panic. I slammed my fist against the wall in frustration, nearly smashing through it. _Calm down,_ Sara said. _Take a deep breath._

I inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly. She was right, I can't afford to lose my head now, lest the others in the pub get suspicious. After all, I don't think I left any fingerprints at the time, and even if I did, with current Demeter technology it'll take forever for anyone to realize that it was me, and by then I'll be long gone. The police aren't aware of my identity, and they probably believe that it was the Dark Machines, assuming news of the attack on Athens has reached the government yet.

So I probably shouldn't be worried about that now. What I _should _be worried about is having to explain to Maria, and possibly the others as well, as to what it is that I have done. But there was one thought that really struck me at this point.

I have committed my first felony. I have brutally assaulted a man (you couldn't really call him innocent, as he WAS mugging me at the time), and am therefore a criminal. I could be considered a danger to the others.

I shook my head. There was no time to think about that now. I can pine over this once we're out of the city. Just stick with the plan, I told myself. Sara agreed with me,_ That's right. You can deal with this later. Right now you need to just keep your cool and try to get us and the others safely out of the city once the time comes. _I nodded, and got up to splash some water on my face before opening the door to go back out and rejoin Maria.

Maria came to meet me, and I noticed that a few of the other patrons were giving me strange looks. Maria asked me, "Feeling better?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. Let's get out of here. Is the bill paid for?" Maria nodded, so I led the way out the door and back to Stacy, who was lazily catching flies with her tongue, and the bike. As we mounted, I asked her, "What time is it?" She checked her watch. "2:33, why?" I took out my radio, saying, "Okay, we need to get ready to move soon. We'll drive back around the docks so we're in sight of anyone watching, then act like we've forgotten something, at which point we will head towards the meeting point." Maria nodded and I relayed the instructions over the radio.

Once everyone gave me the sign that they understood, I nodded to Maria and fired up my engine, giving Stacy the cue to stand up and get ready to ride. We went racing down the road, and the others gave Maria and I confirmation that they had passed by the docks and were now heading to the meeting point. I said, "Okay, we're passing the docks now," and we slowed down to move full-circle around the kiosk area. We noticed the man's confusion as he watched us speed away, and we moved swiftly towards the meeting point on the outskirts of the town.

The short, squat buildings slowly began to disappear and transform into marshy plains as Maria and I approached the two vehicles in which the others rode in. I heard sirens in the distance, and tersely commanded through the radio, "We'd better move out of here quickly. I'm hearing sirens." Right after I gave my warning, I saw the two cars rev their engines and speed in the direction opposite the port town, Maria and I picking up speed to join them.

I thought I heard the sirens get closer, but I couldn't really be sure. I said through the radio, "Let's find a back road as quickly as possible. We need to lose them." We soon turned off of the main highway and onto a wet dirt road, moving into a nearby marsh. Good, that means we'll be able to lose the cops amidst all the tall grass and water. We just have to be careful that we don't fall into the watery ruts either.

As we got deeper into the marsh, the sirens sounded less and less distant. It was awhile before the sirens disappeared completely, and I was convinced that we had lost them. That brought an intense feeling of relief from all of us, as I could tell from all the sighs. I looked around at our surroundings. So we were safe. That was all well and good, but the question still remained--

"Where in the hell are we?" Ian voiced my thoughts. Frank tugged at his map, shaking his head. "I....have no idea. I know that we're in the Dryad Marsh, just a few miles away from the outskirts of Siren. But how deep we are in the marsh, or exactly where we are inside it....I couldn't even begin to tell you." Angelina sighed exasperatedly. "Great. Just great. So now we're lost. So now what do we do?" Maria cut in, "We're not lost. Look, if we just follow the tracks Stacy and your vehicles made, it'll lead us back out."

I looked over to Maria and smiled, glad she was using her head. She smiled back. Ian said, "Um, there's a problem with your plan, Maria." Maria and I both looked over, with our eyebrows raised in query. Ian simply pointed down behind us, and I looked to find no tracks, much to my dismay. "Surely there must be signs in the ground where we disturbed the mud!" I exclaimed. Sara said into my head, _That's the problem. There's too much mud and water. Whatever tracks you left behind will be on dry land, where your tires can get better traction. It probably doesn't help that all this mist is hanging in the air, either._

I hung my head. She was right. I looked to the other guys, and got another idea. I asked Frank, "We rode into the marsh in more or less a straight line, right?" Frank shrugged. "I dunno, maybe. I was too busy trying to drive away from the cops to notice." I said, "Well that's it then. We'll just turn around and drive the other way." The others nodded in agreement, and in a few minutes, we had turned the cars, my bike, and Stacy in the opposite direction (or, at least, what I _thought_ was the opposite direction), and began driving forward.

* * * *

Shit. Gods damn it!!!

No, seriously, this is the fifth time we've passed that rock, I'm pretty sure. I could've sworn that we were going the right way, but it seems that my plan was going into shambles, as it would seem that we did not, in fact, enter the marsh in a straight line, apparently, which means one thing.

We were lost.

A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was short, but I needed to post something just to let you guys know that I'm alive. I've been having a few personal problems lately that I needed to resolve on my own, but here's the important thing: I'm back, and it's going to stay that way for awhile!!! Woo!!


	22. Important Notice!

A/N: To all interested parties, a word from the Reaper:

Yes, I'm still alive. After my long five-year absence, I have chosen to return to writing. I will post new content under the new pen name, "Corialos." Under that name, not only will I be posting new content, but I will also revising and reposting my old stories, "Demeter: Chronicles of the Sixth Warrior" and "Return of Lost Memories" anew (for more info, check my profile).

Thank you for taking the time to read my work, and I promise I'll have something to show you all by the end of the weekend.

Thank you for your patience and your readership.

-Peace.


End file.
